Who are the Powerpuff Girls?
by lovehatepainjoy
Summary: Who are they? Are they dangrous? Why does a perfect crime free town have vigilanties? After tragic events a deal was made and the name Powepuff has been erased for the most part allowing the girls to live an undisturbed life for years. Until one hit in run changes everything and soon the girls are forced back into the spot light. So do you remember the Powerpuff Girls?
1. This was supposed to he a heist

"Blue you have eyes on the target?" Pink asked through the ear piece.

"Almost they haven't come out of the store yet." Blue answered watching the victim from the building next to them.

"Any hostages?" Green asked.

"Yeah a store clerk who was closing up and a security guard." Blue answered again.

"How many are there?" Pink asked.

"Four guys all armed" Blue answered.

"They cut the security monitor cops aren't coming" Grey reported from her position closer to the building.

"They wouldn't do any good anyway if it weren't for us they would be dead by now yet here we are sneaking around to-" Green started only to be cut by Pink. "We dont have time for a rant Green we need to do this as quickly and quietly as we can got it."

"Yeah whatever are we gonna kick some burglar ass or what?" Green groaned.

"In a minute Green. On my mark we initiate Omega 2." Pink demanded gaining words of understanding from her team.

"Remember we must be quick to get in and out no down time. Grey the hostages are they in the same room?" Pink asked.

"Yes" Grey answered in a lazy tone as she already knew what she was about to be asked.

"Don't allow them to remember a thing" Pink said precisely what she thought she would. A pocket watch dropped from Grey's palm catching it by the end of its chain "I never do" Grey replied.

"Alright girls let's go!" Pink commanded.

"Drop the jewels" Pink commanded taking the straightforward approach of Olmega 2.

"Oh and who are you?" One of the thuggie men asked.

"Doesn't matter just drop the jewels or get your asses whipped or don't and make this a little fun" Greens cocky voice rang as a challenge to the men.

"Oh and what are a bunch of masked little girls gonna do about it are you trying to be heros you know that man's work right" the biggest man smirked looking directly at them as he dropped a group of rings into the bag.

"There kinda stupid arent they?" Grey whispered over to Pink as she watched Green the meanest and most brutal of the bunch start to fume. "Yep" was all pink could do every time they did this they would be underestimated talked down to she really did understand Greens fury with there...situation. She missed when there name was feared among all evil and wrong doers. "Grey deal with the hostages Green go ahead with the leader i'll take the other three to the station." Hearing this the biggest thug started to laugh.

"You think she can take me and you my boys? Go back to your mommy and learn how to cook will ya" the cocky man didn't falter when they did not move or when they started to move closer it did start however when he called his boy who didn't respond.

"Boy go get em if they won't leave knock them out send em to the hospital" he called to his boys with no response looking back he could see there jewels sprawled on the ground along with their knocked out bodies. Then suddenly everything went fast a grey blur moved like wind to the hostages a pocket watch swaying in front of their eyes. Next the pink blur had his men in ONE hand FLOATING them out of the room. Fear flooded his body as he could feel something begin to wrap around his leg looking down a lime green vine had begin to wrap around his leg. Then slowly he looked up she was there a green blur that didn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him which she took all liberty to do exactly that.

"Ok i'm going to take these guys to the station give Bullum the full report ok" Pink told her team including the one still on the building holding her Dart gun. "Hey don't forget this Bastard take him with ya" Green called carelessly tossing the unconscious man on top of the pile.

"Good to see this was done easily" Pink commented in a satisfied voice before flying out as quickly as possible.

"You got them?" Green asked Grey looking over to the two people. "Yeah the security guard will just think he fell asleep as for this guy" Grey said looking over towards the man. "I'll need to find his house" she said taking the man brible style. "Why not just drop him off at some bar or something he'll think he blacked out due to booze." Green shrugged looking at the man.

"Nah if he's seen there will be no alibi I should just take him home." Grey commented.

"Alibi your kidding right?" Green asked.

"No one will recall serving him drinks" Grey explained.

"Just go buy him a 12 pack and poor it down the drain no one will look to much into it haven't you noticed this towns pretty dumb" Green reminded.

"That one time they are would be our luck. Think I'll just take this guy home rather not get my ass chewed out by Pink."

"True, you got any information on him?" Green asked.

"Yeah the name Philip and he lives at Sunnyside apartment 567" Grey explained gaining a look from Green though her face was covered it was obvious that she was questioning. "Has this place got robbed that much that you memorized the employees information? That's some strange dedication."

"No it seems he had a date tonight he gave the girl directions he missed though ya know because of the being a hostage and things…." Grey shrugged.

"Kay take him home" Green turned to leave.

"Actually he has a car" Grey commented jingling a pair of keys.

"I'll take it to his place" Green offered.

"Well can we all take the car?" She asked.

"Listen it's been years since i got to pick up a car let me have this" Green groaned Grey sighed but nodded.

"Yo Blue where gonna take this guy home make sure the guard doesn't wake up" Green called up to Blue.

"Sure thing girls" Blue nodded eagerly.

"Boring night wasn't it?" Grey said in a bored tone looking over to Green as they took to the sky with only a grey and green streak left behind.

"Aren't they all" Green said. "If they knew who we were, it would be different" Green continued. "They'd start getting creative like they used to be" Grey sighed.

Blue sat on the top of the building leg swaying over the edge it wasn't a very tall building but it would give anyone normal a fright. She couldn't help but notice how long her legs had got flexing her feet inside the her uniforms shoes she felt a bubbling sensation as her toes wiggled. Stretching her arm she flexed her fingers and giggled.

"I remember back when I didn't even have figures" she giggled to herself. "Or toes" she giggles flexing her feet. Thinking about the past soon brought a frown to her face as the day came to her mind. The day was pretty controversial both amongst her sisters but everyone who knew, well everything. Pink didn't say anything but she missed the glory days when they could go around town fully powered in the day people respected them and look toward them for help for guidance to them for help for guidance. Green hated the people that threw them into the situation that forced almost all of the world to forget she missed showing off to. Grey missed the benefit of being able to use her power for jobs that normal people couldn't do. And Blue, Blue missed the people who forgot their past they forgot them they had to start all over again make their old friends again, which they did but it wasn't the same.

Whatever friends they made they had to be distant secretive but Blue knew it was for the best no matter how sucky it was.

"What the hell?" A voice rang in her ears catching her attention in the jewelry store stood a man he was tall and lanky in dark clothes. The man took a second to assess the situation before getting out a phone.

"Pink" Bubbles called into the mic with no response, she checked to see if the thing was on.

"Pink?" She said again after assuring herself that Pink could hear her.

"Hey yo boss i found out why those goons hadn't cames backs" the man hissed into the phone.

"Did theys do a hit and run?" She could hear the boss ask.

"No there not here but the jewels are" the man said his voice annoyed.

"Did the cops nab them those idiots i thought Grubs taught them to undo the security!" The man bellowed over the phone.

"Pink!" Blue cried as she tried again to reach her teammate.

The man walked further into the store into the back room she guessed.

"Nah the damn security's alarms shut offs meaning they either ran or someone else got em" the voice hissed again.

"There any blood?" The man over the phone asked.

"Pink?!" Blue tried again she felt something off something bad was about to happen.

"Blue I'm reporting toBellum talk to Green and Grey I can't entertain you right now" Blue was silent when she finally got an answer.

"Nah just this knocked out security guard" the hissy voice responded.

"Is he alive?" The voice asked Blue felt her stomach tighten.

"Pink you don't understand" she cried into the mic.

"Then make him not alive can't have anyone seeing the simples on those fools after your done with him find them" the voice said and Blue panicked she had to orders to attack but she wouldn't let him die could she.

"Gotchas boss" the man answered not even hesitating for his holster.

"Pink he's gonna kill him" she all but screamed into the mic looking for an order to save him her screams cause a small shriek to break into the night. The man started to falter for a moment looking around for the sound that broke the night. "Whose out there's?" The man hissed turning to look around.

Blue stumbling back hoping not to be seen.

"What's going on?" The man on the other line asked.

"Nothing i think i heard a bird cry or somethin" the man said quickly whipping out his gun preparing to shoot. Putting up her own gun she aimed it straight at him pulling the trigger with no hesitance she watched as it zoomed through the air faster than any bullet silently digging itself into the small of his back, knocking him out. The sound of a loud bang shot through her ears eyes widening she jumped off the building running into the store.

"No no no no" she repeated to herself as she entered, blood stained the wall she could see the wound was in a fatal spot if she didn't do anything he would die.

"Pink he was shot" she screamed into the mic her sonic scream teetering on the verge of activation.

"Blue what was that shot what happened?" She sound worried now.

"Oh now your worried i have been trying to contact you because of this" she told her leader sharply. "The security guard was shot a man came in after you guys left he was told to shoot and go after the other four guys." She explained in the strongest voice she could manage.

"W-what should i do?" She asked her voice breaking slightly.

"Call the ambulance tell them that you were walking by when you heard a gunshot tell Grey and Green to go to the base we'll meet there and you can explain everything" Blue listened to her words heading over to the phone behind the counter when she remembered something

"Wait Pink I stunned him," she told her leader.

"What?" She asked.

"He was gonna shoot soI shot first-" "Did he see you?"

"No he doesnt know im here but if the cop get here there gonna want to know how he got stunned by a tranquilizer the could be used a tiger" she was scared she wished they were here to help her.

"Say the man ran point them in the other direction store his body in the back alley" she reasoned sounding as if it were the most obvious plan in the world.

"I - I can do that" she stammered assured her leader calling the ambulance first then hiding the body. In the midst of her anxiety she paced in front of the man who was still out could. "Grey has you under some trance huh getting shot and still knocked out" she said to the man. "I hope that stuffing i put into helps at least a little" she told him again looking at the clump of tissue she pressed into him to slow the bleeding. "What's your name?" She asked basically to herself as she looked at the guard's name tag.

"Arthur huh? Well hello Arthur Im Blue" he greeted the man to no response.

"They should be here any minute Arthur i can hear them closing in" she reassured the unconscious man. She could also hear the sounds of her sister nearing quickly she ran out to meet them.

"Go!" She urged them then.

"Blue what's going on?" Green asked.

"Do you smell blood?" Grey asked curiously.

"Listen go to base I will explain everything just trust me" Blue urged them.

"Blue what happened?" Green demanded.

"Go to base Blue will explain later" Pinks voice called so low it only reached the ears of her teammates.

"Fine but you better explain" Green glared before flying off.

"Better have the mask off the ambulance are arriving" Grey advised before flying off to base with Green. Landing Blue did just that taking her mask off she ran to the man looking on to him with concern.

"Ma'am where is he?" The man asked hoping out of the ambulance.

"Over here i dont know if he ok or not" she cried allow destress to take over.

"Don't worry ma'am he'll be fine" the man assured as his team filed out to look at the man.

"I tried to patch him up until you arrived" she told the parametric as she examined the bloody clump of tissue.

"Ma'am do you mind telling us what happened?" An officer asked stepping out of his car.

"I was walking home when i heard a gunshot a i went to go investigate when i saw a man running out of the store, I think he was trying to rob it," she explained.

"That explains the mess. Maybe he didn't expect to actually shoot anyone and that scared him off" she heard the officer note to himself.

"Well it's been a long night do you need one of us to take you home?" He asked.

"Well he ran in the direction of my home so i think i'm gonna call my grandpa get him to pick me up. He lives away from that direction." She explained to the officer in a distrught tone.

"Well alright I'm sorry you had to witness that" he said patting her shoulder.

After she left the cops looked around the crime scene.

"Hey Brown look at this" one of the men called as he picked up a phone.

"What is it?" Brown asked

"I think it might of been the shooters phone" the man answered looking through it.

"Well does it have any information?" He asked walking over.

"No just the last call he made" the man answered.

"Who to?" Brown asked.

"The Big Ace? Maybe it's a code name?" the officer said.

"Well when did he last call him?" Burrow asked.

"Uh sir" the man seemed frozen for a second.

"What?"

"It says 11:10" the officer answered.


	2. Morning birds

"You guys look dead" Robin exclaimed as she walked to her usual table looking at the three girls in front of her. Even Blossom who always looked so composed had her head smack dab on the table.

"It was a really rough night at the diner" Blossom told her head lifting slightly to look at the brown haired girls.

"So many customers so much food! I'm having nightmares about my spatulas coming to life" Buttercup whined dramatically picking her head up slightly.

"Did they have a dinner rush last night?" The blue eyed girl asked sitting down next to Blink who took the liberty of draping herself over her.

"The old man had a huge blowout sale. He gonna do the same thing next Friday it's awful!" The grey eyed girl whined in a tired voice.

"Come on girls it's not that bad" Bubbles always the optimist smiled as she approached the table arm full of drinks.

"Bubs your a saint im surprised you can feel your feet considering how many customers you had last night" Buttercup praised as Bubbles handed her a monster.

"Yeah it's pretty hard but nothing new really" Bubbles shrugged handling Blossoms an iced coffee.

"How can you drink that it's so cold outside?" Robin asked rubbing her hands together.

"Used to it I suppose the cold has never really affected me." This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation but they seemed to go over it every winter. Blossom was pretty odd she never was affected by the cold like other people and Robin could swear there was never a time she that she had ever seen her sweat. In the 10 years she had known the strangely pink eyed girl she had always been kinda off.

"Blink." Bubbles called to the sleeping girl. "Blink?" Bubbles said again. "Blink!" This time her voice picked up a high octave finally catching her sisters attention. "Take your coco" Bubbles smiled pushing the cup over to her.

"Is it dark?" Blink asked slightly observing the cup.

"Yes it dark you think I'd forget?" Bubbles hissed she never could stand her sisters looking down on her even if it was something as simple as the way they like their drinks.

"No guess not" Blink shrugged her half lidded eyes shifting to her blond sister as she sat down.

"So girls got any plans for Christmas break?" Robin asked in a hopeful voice.

"Probably just going to work" Buttercup groaned taking a big swig of her Monster.

"Well are there any days your off?" Robin asked her tone hopeful.

"Dunno why?" Buttercup said propping her face on her hand.

"Well as you know the volleyball team has finals coming up right?" Robin was a trusted and valued member of the volleyball team she along with Kim and Julie fully intended on leading the Pokey Olk High team to victory this year.

"Well yeah of course you've been rambling on about the finals for who knows how long" Buttercup smirked from across the table.

"I was wondering if you guys could actually ya know come to this one" she could already the the slightly defensive looks on the girls faces.

"What are you talking about we come to your games" Blossom started but the guilt in her voice gave away that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well yeah but your always busy ever since you guys started working we never spend time with each other." She couldn't help but pout one of them might show up maybe even two but they would leave early or all of them would be working it wasn't fair.

"Why do you guys need to work anyway your dad a scientist i've been at your house around christmas i know you need the extra cash" she sighed already feeling defeated in an argument that hadn't even started yet.

"It's a family business were helping out our grandpa it really can't be helped" Blink shrugged picking up her coco and taking a sip.

"But still its like you guys work every night now days I miss the old days when you could come over and we could hang out and have sleepovers and stuff" Robin sighed they were inseparable from the time they moved right next door to when they were eight then they became slightly more distant and over time that distance had only grown. She wished she was a tight knit with them as they were with each other.

"Yeah Boss man really works us to the bone" Buttercup yawned stretching out her arms.

"Robin" Bubbles started only to be cut off by the bell.

"Come on we should get to class before Mr. Green decided today's the day to turn into a real monster" Blossom joked but it seemed more like an inside joke as it went right over her head. They did that alot they had the weird inside jokes she wished she knew what made it so funny Mr. Green was always so sweet.

"Hey uh Bubbles what did you want to tell me?" Robin asked her pigtailed friend before heading towards the math hallway.

"Oh I did have something to tell you" Bubbles started but she didn't say anything after only staring off into space like her brain had gone blank something that wasn't rare with her.

"Bubbles" Robin attempted to get her attention. "Earth to Bubbles." She tried again.

"What?" Bubbles asked seemingly clueless.

"You had something you wanted to tell me?" She asked watching as realisation doned in her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah just that if we can't make it maybe we could do something ya know before the end of the month maybe we might have a day off" Robin felt a wide grin spread across her face as she found herself nodding almost desperately. "Definitely I would love that" she smiled. "Great i hope we can do that then! It will be fun" Bubbles smiled along with her walking further ahead then turning to look back at her. "Ya know like old times" and with that the blond had waltzed toward the reading hall.

"Yeah like old times" Robin smiled before the fear of being late dawned on her causing her to dash through the hall to her class.


	3. Cars

"I'm gonna need the car later" Bubbles started as she entered speech class looking at her green eyed sister who was already at her seat talking to Mitch.

"Will you be able to pick me up after school i have practice today you know" Buttercup sighed through gritted teeth she really hated the new real even after six years she seriously couldn't get over it.

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Buttercup asked looking over at her.

"Well i'm going christmas shopping and theres no way im letting you see what your getting so i'll drop the presents off then come get you." The blond explained with a smile that was met with a frown.

"Can't you just put them in the back or do it tomorrow?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms.

"I'm working tomorrow and won't have time" the blonde rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "You should know that since I told you I was going shopping on my day off."

"Well I didn't know you where going today I have practice" Buttercup argued.

"Blossom is doing some work for the Mayor later today" Blink interrupted them overhearing their conversation. "So she'll have the car"

"Practice a job and helping the mayor you girls have way too much on your plate" Mitch cut in settling into his seat.

"Yeah you should take a break maybe go to a movie or something" Floyed added his gaze more directly on the blonde it was no secret he had a huge crush on her.

"You don't know the half of it" Buttercup sighed settling into her chair as well.

"I had a long night I'm taking the car you guys can walk" Bubbles huffed walking over to her seat in the back.

"When did Bubbles become so feisty?" Lloyde asked lowly to his brother.

"I dunno but damn" Floyed smiled. "I'm glad she finally got a backbone against her sister there pretty intimidating."

"You've had a crush on that blond since she moved here in first grade why not ,I don't know talk to her" Mitch snapped quietly as the teacher filed in.

"I dunno she's just so sweet she looks so breakable" Floyed tried to reason.

"Doubt that with a sister like Buttercup you've got to grow something to stay safe. That girl can eat you alive" Mitch jokes causing him to earn a glare from said sister.

"What it's a compliment honesty." He attempted to defend himself. "Seriously though BC you're pretty brutal just think of the poor soccer team you work into the dust. The only time they get a break is when you got to work early and the vice coach takes over practice" Lloyed attempted to reason sweating a bit from the intensity of her glare.

"They elected me caption and we haven't lost yet" the brunette said hand going behind her head.

"Yeah but you do work them like dogs I mean come one the workout you throw at them can be completely inhuman" Floyed cringed as he remembered Susie rambling to Lloyed about one of Buttercups 'medium' routines. He remembers how his brother laughed at his girlfriend trying to assure her it wasn't that hard only to have her take him to the backyard and have him do it. He also remembers how he chuckled at his brother stupidity and was forced to join.

"Yeah Susie had us do one of your medium routines it was torture" Lloyde cringed.

"They have won every game though" Mitch pitched in.

"Damn right we have and soccer season will be over soon so you can stop complaining" Buttercup growled rolling her eyes.

"So is she really gonna leave you here stranded?" Mitch asked glancing back at the at her blond sister who was working on something.

"Maybe she take shopping pretty seriously plus she had the keys last" Buttercup sighed she wondered why Bubbles was so eager to go get drinks this morning.

"Well then how's Blink getting home Bubbles probably won't take her shopping for presents" Floyde noted.

"She's working today probably gonna asked the Boss Man to pick her up if she hadn't already" Buttercup sighed.

"Ok what about Blossom how's she gonna get to the Mayor's office?" Lloyde asked.

"Probably gonna call Mrs. Bellum and have her send someone over" she answered again.

"It must suck only having one car for four people" Mitch smirked gaining him a glare.

"It's surprising not the most frustrating thing in my life" Buttercup groaned.

"Yeah I know" Mitch sighed with her causing her to look at him.

"What?"

"You don't get any free time like none at all your always busy"

"You really don't know the half of it," she sighed, putting her head on her palm.


	4. line cutters

"Hey Blossom I need to ask a question" an all too familiar voice rang in the pink eyed girls ears.

"What is it Princess i really need to get to lunch" with all that had accrued last night answering questions was the last thing on her mind.

"No worries i'll make it quick" Princess scoffed Blossom found that she was much nicer now with no competition for attention she had her little group of friends and everything was right in her world.

"So I need to know when the winter pageant is?" She asked.

"It's a talent show Princess not a pageant" Blossom attempted to explain but as usual with Princess it went through one ear and out the other.

"Who cares I just need to know when additions are" she asked though it came out as more of a demand.

"Well additions are this Thursday at 5:30 in the school auditorium and if you get in they'll give you the rest of the information then" she explained to the curly haired girl.

"If I get in there's no if. My daddy said i'm the most talented girl in Townsville there's no doubt about it either" she bragged shamelessly gaining her a pink eye roll.

"Yeah alright Princess I wish you luck" she sighed walking away from the richest girl in school. Blossom knew the tantrum that was gonna be pulled if she didn't get in or her daddys bribe wasn't good enough.

"She doubts me!" She could hear Princess start as she got back over to her little friend group.

"Oh don't listen to her her only talent is being smart unlike you Princess" Tera boosted another eye roll that honestly couldn't be helped girls where so petty always having to say rude things behind others back instead of face to face. Tuning out the rest of the conversation that seemed to being south rather quickly she made haste toward the cafeteria.

"The lines too long" Blink complained as Blossom took a seat at the table.

"I'm gonna cut it" Buttercup exclaimed standing up.

"You know Mr. Green is just gonna catch you and send you to the back of the line." Bubbles reminded the green eyed girl but determination was already sparking in her eyes.

"Not if I pick up the speed" she smirked.

"Buttercup don't" Blossom started brows furrowing.

"I won't but they wouldn't even see it anyway" Buttercup scoffed stubbornly as always.

"Yeah like a green stripe showing up out of nowhere wont catch someone's attention" Blink muttered rolling her eyes.

"Oh whatever I'm not waiting for food" Buttercup grunted but she didn't ignore them entirely as she walked over to Mitch who was near the front of the line.

"How long do you think till Green spots her?" Bubbles asked scanning the room for the monsterly teacher.

"I'd give it two minutes" Blossom shrugged.

"Raven advised me that me might have a 317 later but he's not sure" Blink told her eldest sister.

"How did you know that before me?" She asked the grey haired girl.

"I had to make sure I had a ride to work" Blink shrugged.

"Hey girls whatcha talkin bout?" Robin asked sitting down placing her tray on the table.

"Just how Grandpa is gonna take me to work today i'm the only one working everyone is doing something else" Blink explained in a bitter tone tugging at one of her half up pigtails.

"Damn Green, can't he mind his own business" Buttercup grumbled as she sat down at the table.

"Get popped for cutting again?" Robin asked turning to the black haired girl.

"He says it mean to others but it's just one person" Buttercup growled.

"Here have an apple for your troubles" Robin laughed a bit handing her an apple over to Buttercup.

"Haven't they ever told you not to feed the animals" Blink asked attempting to steal a fry from her tray.

"That includes sloths" Buttercup snapped slapping her sister's hand away.

"So Bubs you change your mind about taking the car?" Buttercup asked ignoring the short glare from said sloth.

"No im still taking it i don't get another day off till Saturday" Bubbles huffed gaining herself a side eye from her redhead sister.

"Bubbles I need the car after school i'm going to the Mayors to talk to miss Bellum" she explained in a slightly annoyed voice.

"According to sweet little Bubbles you can walk" Buttercup said quoting the blond.

"I can't walk it's a very important meeting" she sounded almost offended.

"It's not like you sweat" Robin commented taking a bite of her burger.

"Can't you just see if Bellum can get you?" Bubbles asked crossing her arms knowing well she could.

"Well...yeah...i can" Blossom hesitated seeing that she wasn't winning she sighed. "I'll have to call her" she added getting up sticking out her hand to Blink who played innocents.

"I know you have it hand it over" she said sternly motioning her to hand her something.

"Fine it took me a lot to take it from you ya know just appreciate that effort" Blink sighed handing over the shared phone.

"Sharing a car and a phone must suck" Robin snickered.

"Shut it only child" Buttercup hissed playfully taking a fry and throwing it at her.

"We have other things that make up for it like these things" Bubbles said reaching into her ear pulling out an ear piece.

"What is that?" Robin asked examining it.

"Something the Professors made we can keep in contact with this thing" she explained placing it back into her ear.

"Line shorter lets go get some food" Buttercup called over to Blink who followed.

"Want anything Bubs?" Blink asked making up for the exchange this morning.

"Nah I'm planning on eating at the mall" she called back.

"So what are you getting them anyway?" Robin asked.

"No way am I telling you I haven't forgotten third grade" Bubbles smirked.

"One time Bubs one time and they held me down until I told them I was under attack" Robin said putting her hand up in defense.

"You should of resisted" Bubbles said playfully.

"Right resist against you girls you may not know this but you a pretty intimidating aura" Robin whispered the last part as if it was some secret.

"Maybe."

"Come on give me chance i need redemption" Robin pressed.

"Fine...how about this if your free you can come with me" Bubble couldn't help but smile as her friend did. "Sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah sounds great." Robin exclaimed.


	5. patients seeking

Bubbles sat on the hood of the car she had her sketch book in her lap working on a project for art. Robin had told her she needed to grab volleyball uniform to take home so she would be a while. Bubbles really didn't mind the project was due on Friday and she needed to apply the finishing touches.

"Bubbles" a familiar voice caught her ears.

"Hey Grandpa how are you?" She asked not looking up from her sketch.

"No ones around do you have to call me that?" The man asked causing Bubbles to roll her eyes.

"You said I could call you so thats what im calling you" she said. "Plus I've never had an actual grandpa" she reminds him with a smile.

"I'm surprised at how well you girls have kept your cover all these year i thought one of you would of given in by now" He compliments probably reminiscing on the past something he did a lot.

"You've done a pretty good job yourself changing your whole life around to monitor us were really thankful for it General" she reminds casting her blue eyes to the old man he hasn't changed over the ten years that they've known him still hard and mean looking with a softer expression.

"Well I took a liking to you girls you remind me of my daughter smart, strong, witty, and very creative" he smiles warmly casting his gaze to the art in her hands.

"Your here to carry Blink to the diner right?" She asked.

"Yes I don't exactly know how I made that place successful but it is," he said. "Listen Bubbles your father wanted me to tell you that the guy you saved last night is doing just fine he's at Polky Hospital recovering well" he informed her watching as a smile grew wide on her face.

"That's fantastic I should go visit him before i go to the mall" Bubbles cheered.

"Well that's all fine but I must warn you that" the man was cut off by Robin coming up to the car Blink by her side.

"Oh hi Mr. Raven" Robin smiled at the man that always had her friends working. "Oh hello" he greeted awkwardly not remembering the girls name.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked turning to Bubbles who hoped of the hood. "Yep" she giggled a bit at the awkwardness.

"Time for work kiddo" Raven said hopping into 'grandfather mode' causing Blink to groaned.

"Hey uh Mr. Raven think you could give them all a day off sometime i really miss hanging out with my friend" Robin asked sounding just as awkward and desperate as she felt.

"I'll have to see when where not busy" was all he replied before walking off to his car Blink dragging along side him.

"For a Diner owner he has a nice car" Robin said finally after a moment of watching them speed off.

"It's a pretty popular diner" Bubbles shrugged sliding into the car.

"So where first?" Robin asked after putting her backpack in the back.

"The Polky Hospital" Bubbles declared gaining her a look.

"You getting there presents from the gift shop?" She asked the blue eyed girl asked raising a brow.

"No last night a man got shot and I had to call an ambulance for him." "W-why did you tell me?" Robin gasped looking at her friend.

"It didn't come up." She shrugged playing innocents.

"Was it at the diner?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"No no I was walking past the jewelry store and heard the gunshot." She explained looking over to the slightly distressed looking friend.

"You mean you where the bystander who called the cops on the robbery last night" Bubbles froze slightly.

"Robbery?" She asked usually any crime they dealt with never ended up in the media.

"Yeah it was insane i didn't even think this town could produce a bad guy" Robin exclaimed sounding slightly excited but her statement almost had Bubbles laughing the town produced more than 'bad guys' in its prime it had an evil genius monkey a gang of green people HIM for goodness sakes!

"Right insane" was all she could say.

"I mean the worst people in this town are those bullies Elmer Sglue and Wes Goinon did you hear what they did to Mike today" Bubbles felt guilt rush over her at the mention of the two bullies they were so sweet back in Kindergarten just wanting friends and people to accept them despite their ...habits. Now there worse than the people who teased them making their new habit to harass or ridicule who ever crossed their path.

"Poor Mike was completely embarrassed i don't know how he's gonna get all that glue out of his clothes" Robin finally finished her rant. "Bubbles are you even listening?" Robin asked seeing the blondes distant look.

"Yeah just weird they were so nice back then" Bubbles sighed gaining her an odd look.

"Bubs what are you talking about they've been jerks since kindergarten. I know you weren't you here then but Elmer always ate glue and Wes always picked his nose at some point they just started flinging it on people there gross." Robin grunted in a disgusted voice causing a crestfallen look from Bubbles.

"Listen I know that you always look for the best in people but those boys are just horrible and there's no getting around it" Robin tried to comfort her friend even if it wasn't true. Bubbles knew for a long time that some people will never have the best intentions but she also knew that those boys were Kindergarten bullies made monsters. By the time they had to 'start over' the damage was to deep those boys wanted nothing more than to torment others.

"I know" Bubbles muttered as she pulled out of the school parking lot head toward the hospital.

"You know what I think?" Robin continued.

"What?"

"Someone needs to put them in their place i don't even know why nobody has yet. Did you know that Joey started to hang out with them he's started acting like a jerk all of a sudden he thinks he the biggest toughest guy on campus like he has some sort of shadow over people. Some people are saying he keeps talking shit about Buttercup like he thinks he's over her just because he goes to the gym anytime he can" she scoffed crossing arms.

"Really? Buttercup? Is he stupid?" Bubble asked genuinely feeling surprise.

"Oh yeah apparently he was talking about how Mitch should of fought her when she broke his nose" Robin huffed.

"That was in first grade" Bubbles squeaked thats some grudge to hold.

"I know that the saddest part he dwells on the past too much even Mitch doesn't care about it now" Robin responded with a giggle before she went silent think of something. "Yeah know I used to to think Mitch was the biggest ass hat of the year but it's odd how much he changed when you girls moved in" she giggled a bit. "What?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh it nothing" she laughed a hit harder.

"What?" She pushed harder Robin was hiding something.

"Well ok i may of though Mitch had the biggest crush on Buttercup" she said while bursting into laughter causing Bubbles to join in. "Really you thought that doubt it he and if he did she might of killed it when she made his nose crooked." Bubbles giggled. "I dunno some guys like that stuff!" This only caused more laughter.

"Hey Bubs?" Robin asked when the laughter died down and they went quiet.

"Hm?" Bubbles answered as she turned into the hospital.

"Have you ever notice…" she paused then she sort of hung her head. "Never mind we should go see this guy what's his name" Bubbles decided shed press her about the question later.

"Arthur I just want to check on him then we can go shopping kay?" Bubbles smiled as they walked up the path to the entrance of the hospital. "It's fine Bubs we I don't mind i mean you did save this dude's life your like a hero" a chill rushed it way up the blonds spine as she said the word 'hero' she hadn't been called in a long time. "Heh not really all I did was call the ambulance and stuffed him with tissue" Bubbles reassured in a bit of a strained voice maybe she should visited the hospital on Saturday. She did it on impulse like a lot of the decisions she made.

"Sure, make it what you will but that shooter guy probably would have let him guy" Robin pressed.

"Lets just go check on him" the blonde mumbled fiddling with the pendent on her choker.

Walking in she went straight to the receptionist desk. "Hello ma'am may I go see a patient who was sent here yesterday?" She asked as politely as she could muster.

"Patients name?" The lady asked Bubbles smiled she was a bit worried she was gonna be rejected as soon as she asked.

"Arthur he got shot last night and I had to call the medic for him id just like to know if he's ok" she told the lady flashing a sweet smile.

"Oh I see his mother was very grateful if you like you can go see him" she smiled there was something familiar about her smile something eerie.

"Well i just wanted to see if he's ok i should go now" she explained.

"His mother insisted she wanted to meet the lady who saved her child please go ahead" the women pushed her words started to become more passive aggressive.

"Well if she insisted we should go i bet she just wants to thank you" Robin said suddenly not noticing the women's pushyness as off. "Well i guess we should go" Bubbled felt on edge as the receptionist eyes scanned over Robin taking her details. "Oh goodie Room 317" the women smiled. The hospital was a bit confusing but it seemed to her dismay Robin knew her way around and when she didn't she asked for help. It seemed she was more eager to see the man she saved then she was.

"Ok this is the room" Robin cheered now that there scavenger hunt was over. "Yeah" the uneasy feeling grew as Robin took the liberty to knock on the door.

"Hello?" a sweet woman questioned as she opened the door.

"Hello there ma'am we just came to see if the patient was ok?" Robin said when Bubbles didn't speak first.

"Oh yes he's recovering at the moment are you two the ones who called the ambulance?"

"She was such a nice lady" Robin commented as they walked back towards the lady. "To think she gave you a twenty" she smiled.

"Some people just thank other with money I guess" Bubbles said shrugging.

"Reminds me of Morbucks." Robin commented turning towards the gift shop.

"Need something?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah they have a coffee shop in here im thristy." She answered walking towards the counter.

"What do you have with chocolate?"

"Chocolate Frappuccino" the teen behind the counter answered.

"Harry is that you?" Robin asked the other boy behind the counter.

"Hey Robbie" Harry smiled widely. "Bubbles" he greeted kindly.

"You want anything ma'am?" The teen behind the counter asked.

"Mint mocha please" she told him as he put in the order.

"So girls what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he wiped down the counters.

"Oh Bubbles was check up on a guy she saved last night" Robin gushed in a dramatic voice.

"All I did was call the ambulance" Bubbles tried to not such a big deal out of it.

"His mom thought you did more than that" Robin emphasized dramatically.

"Wait a guy got shot in this town?" Harry asked before something dawned on him. "He must of been the guard from the robbery!" He concluded causing Bubbles to sigh. This wasn't a small town but the people in it thought it had so little crime activity that a little robbery was a big deal.

"Well that was real covenant of you to find him like that" it almost came out as a compliment.

"Yeah" she felt a bit uncomfortable if she had been with one of her sisters they wouldn't of even brought it up.

"Here you go girls" the teen said placing there drinks on the counter "Harry get back to work" he scolded the slacking employee.

"I didn't know Harry worked here." Bubbles giggled as she grabbed both cups.

"I didn't know Harry worked." Robin added.

"Its funny" Bubbles commented as she took a seat in one of the small tables.

"What?" Robin asked reaching for her Frappachino.

"You give Blossom so much hell for cold coffee yet here you are drinking cold coffee in winter" she laughed wiggling the cold coffee in front of the brown haired girls face.

"Yeah well it sounded good" she grumbled taking the cup.

"You want to get something to eat while were here?" She asked after a bit.

"Nah I was hoping for some Chinese. Plus they only have pastries" she answered motioning towards the display of food.

"True then we should go" Robin shrugged getting up walking over to throw away their drinks.

"Bye Harry-" Robin started.

"Attention citizens of Townsville Evacuation 317 is now in session I repeat Evacuation 317 is now in session"

………


	6. Monsters Monster what can we do

I would like to note that there will be a bit of blood in this chapter as a character does cut themselves however it it only for power purposes and they have no intention of bring actual harm to themselves.

Other than that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bubbles froze completely completely forgetting about Robin as she rushed for the door only to be stopped by the sound of automatic locks. She felt herself panic.

"Ma'am why are the doors locked?" She asked, though it was a pretty obvious answer.

"This hospital will be shut down until the end of the evacuation i'm sorry ma'am" the receptionist answered just the way Bubbles knew she would. "Bubs it's not that bad it just some precautions there pretty annoying sure but where in the safest part of town" Robin assured her.

"Huh?" She asked of course she didn't know why would she.

"Yes all the hospitals are on the border of east Townsville so we don't have to evacuate the patients" the receptionist explained as if she was new to town.

"Are you new to town well there's nothing to worry about the earthquakes mainly only affect west Townsville near the coast so you are completely safe my dear." The receptionist reassured her.

"Listen ma'am i really" Bubbles started.

"Bubs it fine honestly we just have to wait it at least we're not having to evacuate like the rest of the town" She couldn't believe it Robin's voice sounded annoyed sighing she had to remind herself that they had no clue what was actually going on.

"Right" she said settling her voice she all she could do was wait. For Pink that is.

"Sorry bout this Bubs i know you wanted to go to the mall" Robin apologized she seemed contempt though she was never a shopping person she was just here to hang out with her.

"It's fine" Bubbles said looking back at the door.

"Did that Receptionist seem different?" She asked suddenly Bubbles looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well before she seemed like she i don't know hated her job now she's much nicer it's like she has the same face but different personality" Robin commented absentmindedly.

"Maybe" Bubbles thought about it a little more.

"Blue where are you?" Pink voice shot through the ear piece.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom kay?" She excused herself causing Robin to laugh about her having a small bladder.

Walking into the bathroom she kicked in all the stall door to make sure she was alone. "I'm at the hospital im locked in" she responded heard a growl of annoyance.

"We really need you here why the hell are you there" Green growled into her ear she could hear the sound of waves crashing and roars of anger they've been able to keep it at the shore that's good.

"I was visiting the guy who was shot last night he's fine by the way" she snapped out her own annoyance boiling.

"Well get out of there we need you its fuckin huge" Green growled.

"The hospitals don't let anyone leave under the evacuation drills" Pink called.

"Your kidding right" Green hissed.

"Obviously" Grey remarked sarcastically.

"Not the time" Green whaled.

"Never is but I still do it ugh" Greys sarcastic comment was cut off by the sound of a bang Blue could hear the rock crumple under the impact.

"Ha so much for sarcasm. Can't you just leave there's a door on the roof leave through there" Green advised.

"I cant Robins with me and Harry's here to one of them will want to know where I am!" She exclaimed getting more annoyed with the situation.

"Ok here's what's gonna happen Grey do you have any sleep sand left?" Pink asked as she began formulating a plan.

"I got new stock last Monday from Sandman himself" she informed.

"Then what are you waiting for pump it through the ventilation Blue when she tells you cover your eyes. Make sure your in front of them before you leave."

"Are you sure you two can take it on for a while," she asked worried as she heard the groan from Green crashing on something.

"What do you think we are chumps we know what we're doing" Green cursed.

"Just get here quick" Pink ordered.

Taking a deep breath she walked out it won't take long for Grey to get here that put her at ease. "Hey * I was wondering" Robin asked when she arrived.

"Huh?" Maybe it was what she was gonna ask earlier.

"Well it just do you actually like working at the diner i mean you've been doing it for so long" it didn't seem like it was exactly what she wanted to ask but the blonde didn't have time to push.

"Yeah i love my job" the look that Robin didn't look too convinced.

"Really i love working with so many people and-. "Cover your eyes" Bubbles did as told.

"What are doing *-" Robin was cut off and the sound of bodies dropping. "Are they all out?" Grey asked. "I don't know my eyes are closed" Blue hissed she had only been forced to sleep by the dust once when she was 5, now they use it more specificity Grey.

"You can open your eyes your uniform is on the last stair step change quick we need to get back quickly" Grey informed her Blue was quick to follow instructions going faster than security cameras could catch she changed just as fast. Taking her choker off she made her way to the bay as quickly as possible.

Pink looked over the huge cyclopes sporting large ears and red skin his one eye moved rapidly as its lazer followed Green like a cat to a red dot. Sadly unlike the fake dot Green had been caught successfully a few times.

"Green, Alpha 2" she called over to her brutal teammate hoping she would follow instructions it was a 50/50 with her usually.

"Got it" relief flooded over her as Green got into position.

Getting into her own she sucked in a breath blowing out a frosty breath. Ice breezed out coating the cyclops feet. Behind her she could hear the ground began to rumble as Green had started her own main power vines shot out of the ground one to thousands began to shoot up. Encircling the cyclops wristed Green brought both fisted hands together then down willing her strength she forced the cyclops hands down as well.

"Good now let hit him where it hurts" Pink called through gritted teeth. Green was already one step ahead of her going right for the one eye. "Wait Green he's just going to" before she could end her warning the cyclops had shot her with his laser cutting both vines and melting the ice in one foul swoop. Then taking his free hand he crashed into Green sending her flying.

"What the hell" Green sputtered as she crashed into the pavement behind Pink.

"Were getting too close to the city" Pink gasped looking at the street that now had a Green size dent in it.

"Let it have a bit of the city they'll say it was 'earthquake' anyway" Green hissed bitterly.

"Still we need to keep it as untouched a possible" Pink shouted.

The beast stopped for a second looking at town then the girls then back at the town. It lips curved up into a wicked grin as it shot a beam at a one of the sky scrapers.

"Well i'll be it has a brain" Green started slowly. "And it knows how to use it" Pink said in a cautious tone.

"Grey and Blue are closing in" Green reported.

"Tell them not to approach this as if this is alpha 4 this is alpha 7" Pink could hear the gasp from her meanest teammates.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at the thing.

"Yes i'm sure this thing isn't anything to play games with" she said feeling the presents of her other two teammates she looked back at them.

"Alpha 7 is now in effect do you hear me" as asked gaining only stunned nods there shock was short look as Greens face turned into a smirk. "Lets have some true fun!" She whooped vines began to snake down her arms gathering at her fist making boxing gloves. She was the first to strike shooting up knocking the beast in it windpipe forcing it to stumble.

"My turn" Blue cheered cupping her hand in front of her face she began to cream into her fist closing it then slowly opening her hands a ball of sound floated between her palms tightening it into a smaller ball she hurled it at the beast. A thunderous sound erupted as it made contact with the cyclops causing to cover them with his large hands.

"Blue use your sonic scream" she ordered her youngest member.

Blue let out a sonic scream this time only for the monster to shoot her with his lazer. Confusion flooded over Blue as she plummeted to the ground.

"Grey Green get his hand i'll get his eye" Pink called.

"He can melt your ice Dumbass" Green snapped crossing her eyes.

"I know that just get in position and hold his arms down!" Pink ordered.

Grey got into position raising a thick ashy chain from her shadow allowing it to wrap itself around the cyclops hand forcing it down. "Green!" All three members called to the green suited girl.

"Fine but this better work" she grunted pressing her hands to the ground she sprouted her vines once more wrapping themselves around other Cyclops wrist she had to admit it was easier with two rather than just herself.

"Now what leader girl" she called watch as Pink sucked in a breath. "I told you ice doesn't work on him," she shouted. "I know" she shouted back taking the sharp ice sickle she sliced her arm open.

"Pink!?" All girls called to her teammate.

"Don't you trust me" she yelled finally having enough causing them to shut up.

"Now" as the blood ran down her arm it started to freeze over forming into a sword.

Seeing this the Cyclops started to struggle harder against its restraint eye beam shooting off anywhere he could swivel its head.

"I don't think so!" The leader cried as she dodged each blast.

"Take this" she shouted hurling the sword straight for his eye hitting in hopes of melting the ice blood only to find its head wasn't enough as it went straight into it eye digging in deeply. "Don't let it move Blue forget sonic we need thunder strike don't hold back" Pink called as her que a thunderous scream erupted louder the last. The cyclops attempted to cover its ears.

"Your shadows pretty big ugly I thank you for that" Grey muttered using the Cyclops shadow to produce more chains as it wrapped around it Green saw this making more of her own vines. Before they knew the beast had came down crashing itself into the sand of the coast.

"Great job girls" Pink cheered but it seemed the girls were less concerned with there victory and more with leaders arm.

"Pink are you ok?" Blue asked taking the cut arm examining it.

"Im fine honestly" Pink assured them.

"That was really dangerous" Grey commented in her usual monotone voice.

"But that was sick you made a blood weapon how cool is that when did you find out you could do that" Green asked in an excited. Flashing over to the cyclops she reached into its eye.

"Look it's still hard, I mean it's a little misshapen but its not even ice it like crystal" Green exclaimed bringing it over to them.

"White should look at that he'll want to fix your uniform as well" Blue advised.

"Right Green will you take the monster back to the island?" Pink asked.

"Yeah sure you know how much I love telling them how there champs lost" Green assured picking up the beast and carrying off.

"I need to head back before the sleep sand wares off" Blue commented flying off.

"How did you know you could do that?" Grey asked when they were alone.

"I didn't" Pink admitted.

"At all?" She asked.

"No it was a hypothesis I knew my blood could freeze i didn't know exactly what temperature if took to melt it" she explained flying up to a building to take a seat.

"What your conclusion?" Grey asked laying back.

"It takes an extreme heat to melt once out of my body," she concluded.

"Any idea who has that heat?" Grey asked.

"I can think of one" she answered exchanging a knowing look through mask.

"I'll go report to Bellum that the 'earthquake' is over" Pink started.

"Are you sure?" Grey asked looking at the wound that was healing slower than a normal wound of there's.

"Yeah Im not gonna let a little wound stop my job" Pink assured a bit defensive.

"Your pride never ceases to amaze me" Grey sighed.


	7. Princess POV

Princess was on a mission as she marched from the lobby of the school to the cafeteria. She had a smirk on her face the whole way as she walked in she found her target sitting at her table alone. Strutting over to the pink girl she stood over her.

"What do you need Princess?" She asked not even looking up.

"Take a look at this" her voice came out in its old lipsy way but she couldn't care less at the moment slamming the paper down on the table.

"Princess is this the talent show list?" She asked looking at the paper eyebrow raised.

"Of course it is I auditioned yesterday and take a look I got in of course" she smirked as she pointed at her name that shown proudly.

"Did you take this from the lobby?" Was that all she was concerned about?

"Yes but who cares about the other people I got in thats all that matters," she bragged pointing at her name harder.

"You should take that back to the lobby, other people need to know that they got in" She could feel her blood boil does this girl have to be so aloof. What was her problem?

"Fine whatever Bossy" she scoffed walking away.

"Hey Pablo" she called out to the first person she came across.

"Yeah?" He questioned turning to her.

"Take this to the Lobby" she hissed holding out the talent show list.

"I really don't" she cut him off by shoving money into his hand.

"Fine" he sighed walking out.

Sighing she went to find her table where Kristen and Tera was sitting.

"Ugh you brought Sushi again how do you eat that stuff" Kristen asked looking over at the blonde.

"I don't know lawn mower how do you eat your grass clippings" Tera retorted looking at the brunettes all green meal.

"There not grass clippings unlike you I don't have to have meat to survive" she answered back smugly they were so into themselves they didn't even see Princess sit next to them.

Idiots she thought to herself she wondered how she put up with them. They hated each other whenever if she wasn't around they would probably kill each other. She didn't look at them as they argued about whose food choice was better. Instead she looked at the table in the far back that was getting half way filled only five people ever sat at that table and four of them were sisters.

She could remember when they came to the school in first grade she hated them she didn't know why but something about them was off. As soon as they arrived she felt worried she felt everything she had gained the popularity the respect the fear everything would be crushed. But it didn't happen like she thought it would though they did beat her in certain aspect popularity was something they never cared for. She was intimidated by them back then she knew she just knew if they wanted to they could of taken everything she had worked for. All four of them seemed to be under the radar not drawing attention when they could but still sticking out like sore thumbs.

One of them had pink eyes for goodness sakes! Blossom had always been the leader she knew that almost before they walk through the door. She was the smartest kid in that class without trying always knowing the answer making the best grades. Despite her color she wasn't a puffy girly girl she was smart and straight forward always focused on some sort of prize no one else can see. She was the most prideful girl you'd meet. She had always been intimidated by that, though she wouldn't have even thought of that back then but she was grown now wiser wise enough to know not to mess with them.

That thought alone reminded her of the brute of the group. Her eyes drifted over to Buttercup her name betrayed everything about her she wasn't like flower with piercing up and down her ear and biker gloves she was the thorns. The girl even back then just screamed danger and intimidation. She could remember the first fight she got into it was with Mitch and it wasn't even a fight it took one punch and he was down. It was said that she punched him so hard that his nose went completely to the left which was probably true due to the fact that his nose crooked now.

She was so ready to fight that even the laziest had to hold her back on multiple occasions. Blink was well known for being lazy and slothish no one knew how she passes any of her classes. There wasn't much to say about her really unless you knew her which no really did besides the few friends they did have. The only thing she knew about her was that her hand was always full of rings. While Princess understood a ring or four it was between each hand not five on each. She hated her the most back then she never did anything to her but she felt that she needed to hate her it was only right now she thought it was silly.

The last one was known as the crybaby back then she was always crying over something. Luckily she hadn't been like that in later years. She was the girly one of the group with their flowy frilly outfits and pigtails. She felt herself scoff this girl has been sporting pigtails since first grade and has yet to change it. It was so childish! She was possibly the biggest threat she was cute and Princess could hear at least one guy talk about her in a day. Despite her her girly appearance she always wore a black choker with a 'p' pendant and like her other two sisters she sported piercing not as many as Buttercup but more then Blossom.

"Princess?" Kristine called attempting to gain her red headed friends attention.

"Huh?" Princess asked coming out of her thoughts

"Your staring" Kristine told her. "Yeah take a picture it will last longer" Tera commented rolling her eyes.

"What do you girls think of the p-" she stopped having to think about what to call them. "The Utonium girls?" She asked her friends who gave her an odd look.

"Bossy" Kristine said pointing out Blossom. "Bitchy" she continued with Buttercup.

"Useless" she said pointing out Blink.

"Full of herself" she ended with Bubbles.

"Tera?" She asked looking at Tera.

"Well i only moved her in second grade but i'd say."

"Pride" she started with blossoms.

"Wrath" Buttercup.

"Sloth" Blink.

"Greed" Bubbles.

"You honestly think that Bubbles is greedy?" She asked a little baffled by the answer.

"What's with you and the seven deadly sin!" Kristine snapped. "You know what they are now don't you" Tera hissed back. "Cause you never stop yapping about them we did one project over them and now you're obsessed" Kristine growled Princess was ignored once more due to arguing her gaze drifted back to the colorful table. Robin was laughing with them about something.

Robin had been their friends since the first day they showed up. Its like they sought her out or knew her before even showing up there friendship was instant. They never seemed to have problems with each not that she paid attention but they always seemed so happy. She started to wonder if they argued or fought.

Sighing she could hear the dull sound of their arguing she didn't even have the energy to tell them to shut up it would always end up the same. They would start all over again. Soon enough she had enough of their rambling getting up she went into the hall to the vending machine. It was one that she had her daddy install into the school a sparkling lemon water machine.

Putting in her money she press her normal button getting a bottle starting back towards her table only to see that they were still arguing over something instead she just walked back into the hall instead. Opening the bottle she started to take a drink when she felt water spill all over her.

"Who did that?" She demanded she had walked right in front of the worst corner she could and she didn't even notice.

"Just thought you needed a bath thats all Morbucks" she looked deadpanned over at Elmer narrowing her eyes at the big guy.

"Yeah and since we did something for you might as well do something for us" Wes added in running his hand through his bleach blond hair.

"Uh huh and why would i ever do anything for you?" She asked getting irritated with this situation.

"Heard you gave my boy Pablo a nice sum of money which I thought was weird since you said you weren't giving out handouts anymore" Joey asked she actually froze these boys hated her no doubt about it she was the ringleader of all the girls who teased them and not she was alone with them everyone was at lunch.

"So we were thinking you could give a 'hand out'" Emler smirked.

"Wow two for two i wasn't sure any of you had a thought in your head" a much husky voice said as Princess was about to threaten to sue.

"Sup Butterbutt come to get on my list I could squeeze you in for later today cause you so special" Joey smirked to the person behind her.

"He thinks he has a list sorry hun negatives dont make a proper list" another more sarcastically sweet voice.

"Oh lookie Blinkie has joined the party how how long did it take for you to get here?" Wes asked in a slimy voice.

"Yo Princess these ass hats buggin ya?" Another voice asked.

"Robin damn now we just need the other two" Wes whooped in an excited voice.

"You're entertaining in the least" a more familiar voice rang with its strong and prideful undertones.

"Woohoo where's the last one she's the real star of the show" Wes started again he was so girl crazy it was sad he didn't mind harassing girls it was just from luck alone he never touched any of the girl he harassed.

"Wes!" Elmer growled in an irritated voice.

"What we got almost all of the star group we just need the perky little blond" he whispered over to them.

"Star group?" Joey asked with a snicker.

"Yeah cause there's five of them" Wes said proudly like he was some sort of a genius.

"Thats do fuckin dumb" Elmer groaned at his dumbass of a friend.

"Come on Princess we should go" she heard a sweeter voice said touching her shoulder.

"Wait we just got all of them plus a cash cow" Wes called. "Wait come on we were only playing no harm done" they could hear them running up to them. "I don't like your jokes" Bubbles voice was no longer sweet it was angry and higher.

"Oh don't be a crybaby about a joke" suddenly the sweet blond who was guiding her away from the the group turned the sound of a body

hitting the ground and a cry of pain came right after.

"Bubbles" Blossom gasped.

"Shouldn't of called her a crybaby" Buttercup shrugged.

"Its her trigger word" Blink added neither walking in with Robin.

"He should really learn what no means" Bubbled said her happy bubbly personality back.

"Well you never really said no more like what walking away but same hint" Robin noted humor lacing her voice.

"Bet he's doing the walk of shame to his little posse" Buttercup joked with a smirk.

"Are you ok Princess?" Blossom asked looking over at her.

"I wasn't really in any trouble you know there not that hard to handle" she found herself saying arms crossed.

"Well i'm glad" Blossom said with a smile surprise flooded over her she expected them to call her ungrateful.

"If you any help though just call us kay?" Bubbles offered with her usual smile.

"Yeah sure how did you know i was talking to them anyway?" She asked they seemed to show up perfectly.

"Oh Buttercup just wanted to get something from her locker and offered us to come along" Robin answered absentmindedly but there something in the other four girls eyes as they looked between each other. They knew everything in her told her that they knew she was in trouble and came to her aid.

"Well we should go the bells gonna ring lets go" Princess watched them leave she felt happy and suspicious something was up and she didnt want to be left out.


	8. Stockings

Robin honestly couldn't wait it was so disappointing when that stupid evacuation interrupted everything. She only wished that the other girls could be off today but then again Bubbles would rather skin them alive then let them see there presents.

Finally grabbing everything she needs she headed down the stairs ready to leave only to be stopped by by her father.

"Heyo Robbie you going out with Bubbles today right?" He asked with his usual wide smile.

"Yeah we might be a bit late you know how Bubs is with shopping" she called to him.

"Well that no problem, just make sure to be home before tomorrow" he laughed a bit happy to see his daughter going out with the girls again.

"The mall closes at 10 ya know" she in a matter of fact tone.

"That girl will find a way" he answered walking in the entrance hall holding a tin.

"Your mother said that this is for those Powerpuff girls" Robin stared at him for a couple minutes with a blank unreadable expression. "Those what?" She asked confusion ridling her voice.

"Utonium girls geez Robbie are ya losing your hearin'?" He answered, giving her a confused look. "You ok Robbie really you looked possessed" he asked her hand going for her shoulder. "Yeah dad i'm fine just thought you said ...something else ya know ya just confused me"

"Right.. You get that 40 for the trip right?" He asked. "Yeah" she answered absentmindedly patting her pocket. "Listen do you mind buyin somethin for your mother for me?" He asked giving her a 30.

"Why?" She asked looking at the money.

"Well you got her a better gift then I did last year I had to drive her back up to the store for her to exchange mine" he answered head hung a bit. "Brutal" her voice sympathetic toward her father.

"Yeah so mind doin this for me?" He asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure Bubs won't mind" she answered shrugging putting the money in her pocket.

"Thanks Rob have fun" he told her with a smile as she made her way to the door. "Thanks" she called back.

It was convenient that they lived right next to each other it made it easier, she thought to herself as she walked over to the P- Utonium residence. Walking up to the familiar red door she knocked lightly she had learned over the years that you don't have to knock loudly or much in this house. It also never took long for someone to answer. Within a minute a tired looking Blink opened the door.

"In your natural element i see" Robin commented taking note of her light grey nightgown and dark grey robe accompanied with a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Not really sometimes I just tie a blanket around my neck" the usual monotone voice answered sounding a bit deader than usual.

"Robin" she could hear Bubbles call from the kitchen.

"She awaits" Blink said with a smirk.

Walking with blink she pasted the living stopping for a second there tree was up already covered in color coded tencel and ornaments. Each represent the people in the household she knew that much white for the Professor (they had got her calling him that too) Pink for Blossom, Green for Buttercup, Grey For Blink, Blue for Bubbled and some purple. Something she had never understand the girls usually stuck to their signature colors but there is a day where they all wear purple. Not even she knows she has asked but it's only meet with silence.

There was even a small purple stocking hung on the fireplace. She once tried to guess once they stayed silent so she thought it was an ok idea it wasn't. She guessed mother, brother, sister, cousin and only ended with Buttercup snapping that it wasn't any of her fucking business so she dropped it. Even the presents under the trees where color coded but no purple presents she could only guess it was a close relative who died.

"Robin get in her" Buttercup yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming" she called walking away she cast a final glance at the small purple stocking she could only think of how the stocking seemed to grow with the girl they used to have stockings the same size now they were normal size. It was the only hint she had. Sometimes it was all too clear how distant and closed off her friends really where.

Walking into the kitchen she could see the Professor (their father) cooking in his signature apron.

"Hello Robin how have you been?" He asked looking at the brown haired girl.

"I've been good Professor its been awhile" she told him flashing him a smile.

"Yes it has been a while would you like an omelet?" He asked flipping the one he was working on.

"Yeah, do you remember how I like them?" She asked causing him to laugh a bit.

"Now Robin I'm a scientist i don't forget formulas" he responded with a chuckle.

"Isn't that the truth right girls" Blossom giggled in amusement the other three joined.

"Just add an unintentional accident and he never fails" Bubbled added causing them to laugh harder. Another inside joke she didn't understand.

"Hey Robbie what's that?" Blink asked looking at the tin in her hand.

"Oh it's for you my it probably her homemade fudge hang on let me check" she opened the lid to look inside. "Yep its her fudge you guys really enjoyed it when you tried it last year so she made more" she told them with a smile.

"Right can we have it?" There was some sort of urgency in Blossoms voice as she stuck her hand from across the table. "Yeah sure you just gotta share" she felt off with the odd look in their eyes as they stared at the tin. What were they looking at? "Is somethin wrong?'' she asked feeling uneasy.

"Yeah just give us tin" Buttercup started there was an odd aggression in her voice.

"I didn't know you liked fudge so much honestly don't look at it like hungry wolves" she attempted to joke with the uneasiness coiling in her stomach.

"Heh you know how much I love your mom's chocolate" Buttercup's voice finally calmed down when Blossom had the tin.

"I thought you liked it the least Buttercup?" Robin asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah Buttercup you did like it the least" Blossom reminded through gritted teeth.

"Well I want to give it another chance" she said attempting to take the tin from Blossoms grip.

"Buttercup I can take care of the tin" Blossom attempted to reason.

"I think I'll take better care of it"

"No just give it to me"

"Stop being so bossy"

"Stop being so stubborn"

"Buttercup" Bubbles cried she seemed to notice something that Robin couldn't see but whatever it was it distressed her. Maybe it was the fighting Bubbles hated it a child but she would be calling both of them.

"Buttercup" Blink called along with Bubbles but being on Buttercups side she grabbed her arm.

"Buttercup" this time it was the Professor he tk seemed know something she didn't.

"What?!" Buttercup blurted out of frustration.

He didn't say anything but it seemed his look was enough to get her to let go of the tin.

"Now what is it that you two are fighting over?" He asked walking over.

"A tin?" He asked looking at the tin in their hands.

"Give it to me" he took a look at it he seemed to spot something that had his eyes wide for a second.

"Oh I see Robin do you mind if we keep this i'll buy your mother a new one," he said in a more cheerful voice.

"I guess that would be fine what so important about that one?" She asked confused.

"Oh it just brings back memory right girls" he answered with a smile looking at the girls who needed.

"Oh how so?" She asked it was just a dumb old tin that they had for years it was worn and had almost all its color rubbed off.

"It just reminds us of when we first moved into the neighborhood your mom came over with this tin shed used the tin every year it's pretty special" that made since to Robin at least but why where the girls fighting for it.

"Here you go Robin eat up you girls get ready for work ok?" He continued placing an omelet in front of her.

"Buttercup can I talk to you for a moment?" His voice was a little harder as they stepped out to talk.


	9. So, who are they?

"So where all are we going?" Robin asked after Bubbles got done getting dressed the Professor had taken the girls to work so she could have the car. She was so grateful that meant she could wrap present without having to worry about having to get them.

"Well the mall obviously" she told her brown brown haired friend.

"I know that" Robin sniggnered in amusement. "But like what stores?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well the book store the athletic store the jewelry store then well anywhere that's open."

"Wait do you actually know what your getting them?"

"Of course I have a vague idea of what I want to get them."

"Is this gonna be a Big flashy Bubbles gift exchange?" She asked thinking back to three years ago when she fretted so much over what she got them they knew what they had before Christmas.

"No I've calmed down over the years," she pouted a bit gaining her an eyeroll.

"I get it just start the car and we can find out what your getting them" she assured the blue eyed blond.

"Ok so where first?" Robin asked jumping out of the car.

"I was thinking the book store," Bubbles told her with a smile.

"For Blink or Blossom?"

"All three!"

A grin spread across Robins face. "Spore?" She asked looking over to Bubbles who mimicked her grin nodding.

"She's still into comics?"

"What can i say it's her guilty pleasure" Bubbles smirked shrugging playfully.

"What issue is she on?" Robin asked as they looked through the many comics displayed in front of her. "103 I think I had to work fast to know which one it was she really has her collection buried" Bubbles whispered as they scanned over the 's' section of the comic books.

"Right i don't see why she's so embarrassed Blink is into this sort of stuff and she displays it proudly."

"Blink doesn't know what shame is." Bubbles giggled.

"Speaking of which I need to head over to the manga sections you look for 103 and 104 and 105 and 106" Bubble murmured standing up walking away.

"Don't spoil her Bubbles" she called after her.

"Just get them" she hissed.

"Yeah yeah"

After finding Blinks manga she walked over to look for a book she saw Blossom researching she knew she didn't buy it so it made a perfect gift. The best part is she could say she needed to tag along to make sure they didn't get them. Looking around she finally found it or at least she thought she did. "Red to black blood fire?" This didn't look right but it was the right author. Looking on the back the thick book was only 25 dollar. She waited a second looking around just in case she didn't understand Blossoms interest but it's sounded just like she was looking up.

Shrugging to herself she gathered it up on her arms and went to search for Robin.

"You know you're really going all out for this" she commented looking at the stack of books in her arms.

"Well actually i'm helping the Professor he didn't quite know what books they wanted so I volunteered to do it for him for a price" a smile crossed her face that was less than innocent.

"Price?" Her friend asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I told him id get him the books if he takes the girls he honestly didn't have a choice" she explained with a shrug.

"Oh so these aren't there actual gifts" realization crossed her face. "What else did you promise the Professor that you'd get for them" she asked suspiciously eyes narrowing.

"Not much" Bubbles answered not meeting her eyes.

"Bubbles I will dig through your purse," she warned.

"Fine fine I may or may not of offered to at least some of their gifts today" she admitted watching as Robins face deflated.

"Were gonna be here forever" she cried shoulders sagging.

"You wanted to come," she told her as they got to the cashier placing the books on the table she took the Professor's card handing it to the lady.

"You have a card with the store where having a holiday sale" the cashier asked with a smile Bubbles beamed at her she had came prepared taking out Blinks card and handing it to the lady.

"Ok think you you total is down to 56.75" the women smiled.

"That is too much for books" Robin gasped.

"Dont worry im gonna pay the Professor back for Blossoms" Bubbles said with a shrug.

"Not what I meant" Robin sighed.

After half a day of shopping Robin finally convinced Bubbles to take a break by going for lunch.

"I don't see how you do it my feet are killing me" Robin whined as they finally sat down with their food. "I don't shop that often ya know" Bubbles giggled digging her fork into her noodles.

"Yeah but you a waitress you stand up all day Bubs."

"Well thats easy." The blond laugh waving her hand.

"Well maybe for you but I don't know how you do it" she muttered stabbing her sesame chicken.

"Rob, your on the volleyball team don't you have to stand a lot?" She asked.

"Well yeah but i'm constantly doing something not just standing or walking around" she explained with a sigh.

"It's not that different" Bubbles attempted to convince her stubborn friend.

"Whatever you say Powerpuff" something about the atmosphere froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Bubbles who was in the middle of bringing food to her mouth froze her eyes widened. "What?" Robin asked.

"What did you just call me?" She asked putting her fork down eyes staring down harshly at her friend.

"What powerpuff yeah my dad called you it earlier it seemed familiar but couldn't put my finger on it. It was on that tin to the one your dad asked for" Robin explained tightly her throat went dry suddenly as the suddenly intimidating girl stared her down with hard eyes.

"Is there something wrong what with the reaction?" She demanded she felt so tired of all the inside jokes and secrets the general distance sucks.

"Nothing" Bubbles declared letting out a sigh.

"No tell me you guys react so strongly to so many things I want to know something" she was being a bit aggressive but didn't she deserve it. They have been her best friends since first grade they were so close and now she hardly sees them outside of school.

"Ok well when we were 5" she paused. "What?" She asked a bit irritated. "It's embarrassing" Bubbles choked covering her face.

"Come on" Bubbles stayed silent for a moment. "Really i won't laugh come on," she assured her.

"Ok well when we were 5 the Professor would tell us bedtime stories about a group of superheroes they were little kindergartners that had powers." Bubbled paused hand covering her hand. "And?" Robin asked.

"Well there were five" she paused a sad look passing her face. "Four there were four of them," she sighed. "They were amazing they had powers they didn't have names but it ok they had codename pink,green,grey, and blue." Robin listened closely motioning her to continue.

"With each story we would learn more about them like how they had an evil monkey genus who always tried to take over the world. He would build big robots and machines that fit his schemes. There was one story where he had dressed up as a girl and went to one of the girls sleepovers." Bubble smiled a bit before she stared blankly at the table.

"Well what else?" Robin asked it was honestly the first time one of them was completely open about something from their past just the admiration in her voice was like she was reminiscing fond memories.

"Well they were called the powerpuff girls they were strong, smart, fast, and powerful. We were so obsessed with these stories we acted like the members. We played games where we were the characters and had powers we did this everywhere town, school, home, the store" Robin started to see where the embarrassment came from.

"You see we had to crash into the harsh reality one day that we were to destructive as the powerpuff girls and that we couldn't really be" she suddenly seemed to realise something. "We had to find out the hard way that the powerpuff girls couldn't exist because none of that stuff was real it was to much of a danger to keep believing silly bedtime stories."

"Bubs" Robin voice softened they must of really believed these 'powerpuff girls' existed.

"There was no such thing as superpowered heroin or a genius monkey with a big brain no gang of green teens, no lobster demons,no counterpart, no amba boys,no seductress who was a master of disguise-" Bubbles ranted her voice becoming bitter.

"Bubbles" Robin called hoping to pull her out of her trance.

"Listen its was obviously a vast world but it's also your past you could write a book on itor make it a tv show i mean it sound interesting. Lobster demons big brain monkeys i'd watch it" she attempted to comfort the girl but it seemed the damage was done.

"It better just to forget it" Bubbles muttered her voice the lowest it seems to ever have been.

"Listen I need to go to the jewelry store would you like to come with me?" She asked flatly.

"Well actually I need to get a gift for my mom" she said her voice a bit awkward.

"Oh well after that i'll be done" Robin felt relief as Bubbles voice perked up.

"Kay should we meet here?" Robin asked her tone was careful she didn't want to upset her any further.

"Yeah sure" Bubbles beamed back to her old self. "Listen i'm sorry about that its just the past stings it's why we don't talk about it" Bubbles assured her.

"Yeah i get it dont worry really" Robin reassured her friend.


	10. kids nap

As they departed, she couldn't help but think about what an imagination the Professor had the villains themselves sounded so vivid. She thought as she walked into one of the department stores she knew her mom liked. Browsing the aisle she tried to imagine what they would look like. A monkey with a big brain that one came easier than she thought it would it would have some helmet on it head to cover its head. Maybe it would have black fur and a ...green face it would speak weird to.

A demon with demon claws didn't come as easy as the first maybe red with black hair and pointed ears. A gang of teen with green skin how many would there be? She mused to herself as she browsed around she realized she wasn't really looking at anything. Maybe she should call her mom and and ask her what she wants like she did last year all she has to do as ask her to act surprised her dad would never know.

"Robin?" An all two familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Mom?" She asked what was she doing her?

"Hey hun how are you what are you doing here?" Her mom asked something was off usually her parents never put the 'g' on their 'ing's they both called her 'rob' or 'robbie'.

"I'm gettin a present for you, dad asked me to cause of what happened last year so what do ya want?" She asked looking at her mother that was her mother's face it was just as it always. Same blue eyed and dark brown hair same small amount of freckles she dressed the same. Maybe she told them she was going to work late but got off early to go christmas shopping.

"I see well did ya find?" She asked her voice becoming more familiar than before.

"I dunno maybe a stuffed animal ya know for your collection" ok maybe she was trying to trick her own mother but she felt suspicious.

"Robbie I don't have a collection for stuffed animals their useless and take up space" yep that's her mother.

"Well how about some more cookware?" She asked.

"Now that can all the space it wants." The woman beamed looking down at her daughter who felt silly of course it was her mother how could someone who look and sound just like her be someone else.

The words 'seductress whos a master of disguise' shaking her head how could she be so paranoid.

"This one?" Robin asked looking up at her mother she was holding a thick skillet you could put in the oven.

"How much did your father give you?" Her mother asked.

"Just 30 i think it will be enough," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh goodie ill act all surprised when I open it," her mother cheer like a little kid.

"Come on, let's go home" Her mother told her.

"Well i came here with Bubbles i need to meet up with her.

"Well you can call her in the car" her voice became the stern no back talk.

"But I really should tell her she's just in the jewelry store i bet she'll want to see you and thank you for the fudge" Robin tried to push.

"No Robin come on i want to go home" she did sound tired.

"Like i said i come here with Bubbles i can ride home with her to" Robin tried harder only getting a sterner look from her mother.

"Alright fine i'll call her in the car" defeated she followed her out of the store.

"Mom where's the car?" She asked looking around an almost empty lot it was later then she though but none of the cars looked like her moms.

"It over there" an arm shot out but it was pasty pale and thinner then her mothers looking up the face was completely different. Robin took a step back "you're not my" she stammered fear rushing over her.

"I know but didnt I put on a good show" she smirked taking the handle of the pan smacking it into the girls head knocking her out.

"Good thing I did a little research on this brat's mom I would of been fucked, and not in the good way" the women growled taking the girl by the legs.

"Did you get the girl?" A hissy voice asked as she approached the car.

"No i'm lugging a sack of fucking potatoes" she hissed at the dumbass baring her fangs.

"Drop the attitudes Suduca" Snake hiss back showing his own fangs.

"Plant the note? Tell me you didn't go in there green alley boy?" She asked him tossing the girl into the back seat.

"No i went in there in all my green glory and no one said a word" Snake remarked sarcastically. "And don't call me ally boy" he snapped. "Well don't go waking up in allys and ruining missions" she remarked.

"Well I didn't ruin this one that I put the note on there meet up table while she was looking around the store she should be seeing it about now," the green man estimated with a smirk.

"And the cameras?" Seduca asked feeling satisfied about their mission. "Cut and disabled"

"Man I love clean cuts" she laughed looking back she looked at the knocked out girl in the back.

"I cant believe the big big boss okayed this mission himself" Snake gushed at the wheel.

"He probably thinks it's gonna be another fail that girl might call the cops" Seduca groaned her lip curling into a sneer.

"Not if she wants that girl to die" snake replied in a cocky tone.

"Right maybe she does have a brain cell" she shrugged. "You know you're seriously fucked if you fail right" she told the bosses second hand man who frowned. "Don't you mean were?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one who woke up in an ally this would be your strike two"

"Isn't it three strikes?" He asked with chagrin.

"Not with the big big boss around."


	11. gang green

"Here you are ma'am" the lady at the check out smiled as she handed the bag over to the blue clad girl. "Thanks ma'am." She smiled taking the bag. Now she had her last gifts she can go find Robin and go home. Picking up all the bags she may of looked off she must of had ten or twelve all from different stores. It didn't weigh a lot to her but it looked more normal with Robin carrying some. Going back to the table she looked around for her but all there was an odd green paper.

Curiosity spiked as she picked it up the words only made her freeze.

'We know you know something about the robbery be a doll and come to abandon were house on the west side of Townsville tomorrow. On the door there will be a 'gang green' graffitied on the door that will be one you will go to. Be a little bitchy snitch and call the police and your little friend dies so be a good girl and come alone"

She stared at the not for a bit the last sentence made her blood boil. She had let a HIM manipulate her one too many times she was not gonna let the damned Gangreen Gang do it. Picking up her bags she made haste to her car throwing the bag in the trunk she sped to the diner knowing the girls weren't off yet. She scanned around her they underestimated her of course they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Blink was just about ready to tear someone's head off in the middle fucking booth set the three jerks her school shat out of its asshole. Not just any jerks the three jerks and another from another school she didn't know and she didn't care to know. The only reason she even knew it was someone different was the damned Letterman jacket the cocky asshole showed off like gold.

"You know you two were right my school doesn't have half as many babes and they serve you to" whatever his fuckin name was grinned in what he thought was a whisper.

"See if you transfer you get a killer team and well" Elmer said he didn't really have a thing for girl just tormenting people but he had been kissing the letterman dudes ass all night.

From what she could gather (and it was a lot) the lettermen dude was on the wrestling at his school (where ever the fuck that was) and Elmer wanted him on the townsvile high team.

"Well i have to admit that's a good deal but I thought you said there was smokin perky little blond" she could hear Buttercups growl from the kitchen. "Bastards are lucky I can spit in the food anymore."

"I won't tell anyone" Blossom whispered in a flat voice.

"She'll be at school but as you can see we have a wide variety one of every kind redheads brunettes greys blonde" Wes annoced as if he was a fucking car dealer.

"Hey waitress" Joey called over to her walking up to the table she could see their shadows dark and deep in the bright light of the diner so tempting her eyes cast to her ring the one that blocked the majority of her power. She had never glared so hard at the little crown shaped antidote x infused piece of metal.

"Yes?" She asked snapping out of her tormenting trance.

"Yeah whens the food coming?" He asked looking through the window where Buttercup was working.

"Soon be patient" she answered sweetening up her voice up to sound less repulsed then she was.

"I want to see the chief this shits taken to long" Joey jeered leering at the moving cook.

"Don't you mean the manager?" She asked knowing better than to let the currently fuming chief near these insolent customers though the manager wouldn't be any nicer.

"No i mean chief" his boomed his eyes never leaving the moving chief.

"She making your food why interrupt her?" The grey haired girl asked attempting to keep her sweet voice from turning sour.

"Fine ill wait" he sneered she simply turned around looking for another customer it was near closing in the place was close to cleared out. Them coming in at the time was like a kick in the face.

"Order up special order" Blossom voice rang through the almost empty diner.

"That girls got some power to her" Lettermen ass hat whispered in an amused voice.

"You think she does try the blond she punched Wes here in the face yesterday" Joey suggested motioned towards Wes's bruised nose. "Shut it Joey" Wes groaned obviously wanting to forget the incident.

"Here you are boys eat shit" she said the last part lowly but the snickering coming from her sisters told her someone heard it.

"Thank you come again" she heard Blossom say to the last … well second to last customer.

"Hey waitress" It was Joey what did this ass hat want hopefully not Buttercup he wasnt that-.

"Get me the chief this burgers isn't right" he is… he is that fucking stupid.

"Isn't that something you take up with the waitress she must of wrote it down wrong" Wes tried this time but this fucker was hell bent for Buttercup. "Nah she wrote it down right it's that chief who got it wrong" we pushed waving Wes off.

"Oi chief you but tomatoes on my burger you trying to kill me" he yelled when Buttercup didn't come out. There was a silence then again there's always a calm before the storm

"Maybe I was Fucker maybe I was" there it was erupting from the window like a wild wolf in a cage.

"Want to come say that to my face" he asked standing up openly flexing his built up muscle.

"Fuck yeah i do" Blossom was quick to lock up the kitchen door as she had been slowly etching toward the door. "Let me at this bitch ill show him not to fuck with me im gonna kick some steroid infused ass" Buttercup thrashed at the door though she knew much like most of this diner it was in fused with antidote x metal meaning it was no use.

"Just sit your ass down before you get us kicked out" Elmer sneered the sound of his knuckles cracking had Joey cowering back in his seat.

The sound of a car speeding into the parking lot caused a chorus of groans.

"Welcome- Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Girls" she cried.

"Damn that her?" Mr im a fucking ass hat in a letterman who cant take a damn hint asked.

"Blink" Buttercup bellowed fromger cage.

"Coming" she slurred making her way over to the door unlocking it Buttercup rushed straight to Bubbles sending a glare over to Joey on her way he took an attempt to stand up when Elmers hand shot out forcing him down.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked when they were all grouped together.

"Look" she muttered handing a green paper over to them.

"The gang" "green" "gang?" The girls gasped eyes scanning the paper.

"They have Robin" she whispered lowly.

"Then we'll gonna get her back those dumb assed dont know whats coming" Buttercup roared fist slamming into her hand.

"Those idiots gave us a key to their doorstep" Blink added.

"Wait guys this could be a trap" Blossom deduced looking at the note.

"They don't know we exist anymore and there not smart enough to figure it out i bet it's just as it says they found out Bubbles saved that man" Blink reasoned pointing at the note.

"If they actually knew about us they would of took Bubbles to get us this note would be for us not Bubs they wouldn't need or know about Robin" Buttercup reasoned.

"True but then how did they know about her being the one who saved the guard they keep her annoyance." Blossom pondered eyebrows scrunching together.

"I went to visit him in the hospital" Bubbles offered.

"Was anything off when you go to?" She asked all eyes going to the blond.

"The receptionist seemed pushy she was very off putting then later she was completely fine nice actually" Blossom stared blankly she had came to a conclusion she didn't like.

"I thought we were done with these villains there the past" she groaned.

"A master of disguise seductress" Bubbles gasped.

"Her?" Buttercup groaned.

"Well either way we have to face them. Be prepared to suit up girls were going tomorrow"

Her confident look came across her face.

"See ya hot stuff" they could hear Wes wolf whistle as the group walked out.

"Oh yeah i'll be there next year it to much to resist" Lettermen ass hat declared as he followed Wes.

"See you later Butterbitch" Joey called.

"Thanks for the meal" It was Elmer deep voice that kindly thanked them. "The money on the table keep the change" his voice was the softest they had ever heard it had ever been.

"That was strange" Bubbles proclaimed after a moment of silence.


	12. Tactic

"What should the plan be?" Blink asked as she took the pot of hot water off the burner pouring it into cups she served them to her sisters. They had closed up the diner staying after hours to make a plan.

"Well we know that there at a warehouse on east Townsville. Those warehouses were abandoned due to the 'earthquakes' meaning they must hold dozens of underground organization's" Blossom explained as she stepped her tea bag.

"Yeah thanks for the inteal now give us a plan leader girl" Buttercup groaned rolling her eyes.

"Well if it is just the Gangreen Gang it should be easy right?" Bubbles asked remembering how they didn't have any special power besides being green.

"We need to be ready for anything they took someone that Bubbles had been in direct contact with the entirety of the day they knew you were going to the mall. They must've gotten better somehow." Blossom explained as she asset the situation.

"They have Suduca controlling them again" Buttercup scoffed refusing to think there worthless leader had a thought in there head.

"That may be true and even if it's not we must look at every aspect to formulate a plan of attack." Blossom agreed keeping her mind open for everything.

"I say we crash through the ceiling fuck all there shit up save Robin and make her forget it ever happened" Buttercup suggested punching the air for dramatic effect.

"That would bring far too much attention to us.

I suggest we use sleep sand to knock them all out grab Robin put her in her bed and allow her to think it was all a dream" Blink offered her taking a drink of her tea.

"Why do you have to make everything so boring crashing through the ceiling would show them not to fuck with us" Buttercup spat glaring at the grey eyed hair.

"There not supposed to think we exist at all. It may be boring but it will keep us off the radar like we're supposed to be" Blink argued mimicking the brunettes glare.

"Boring"

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"To much of a sloth to argue?"

"Least im not wrathful!"

"Sure your not Professor made a mind reader once i did not destroy that thing by accident!"

"Girls" Blossom attempted to stop the two.

"Wrath"

"Sloth"

"Wrath"

"Shut up" Bubbles shouted causing them to freeze.

"We have a friend in danger do you really think it's a good idea to act like this RIGHT NOW?" Bubbles demand her eyes hard.

"She's right we need to think more about this" Blossom sighed why did there always have to be a fight over strategy.

"Bubbles cant make be on this mission" Blossom said after a minute.

"What mission?" The Professors asked causing the girls to jump they had forgotten he was picking them up.

"Why are you here Bubbles shouldn't you be with Robin?" He asked putting the keys to the diner in his pocket.

"Robin was kidnapped" Bubbles cried hanging her head the father figure was quick to comfort his daughter.

"We separated and when I came back to our meet up spot she was gone and I found this" picking up the paper she handed it over to him.

"The Gangreen Gang?" He exclaimed just as surprised as they were. "I wasn't aware they were still around."

"Neither were we." Blossom groaned in a bemused shame.

"How did we not detect them over the years" Buttercup asked with a grunt slamming back into the booth seat.

"Well it obvious that they organized the robbery at the jewelry store. Bubbles do you remember anything about the man you stashed in the ally?" Professor asked scanning the note.

"Right we never asked" Blossom remembered with more shame she should of been more thorough.

"Well he had black hair a really pointy nose a long neck when he talked he" she paused eyes widening realization dawning on her.

"What is it?" Blink asked putting a hand on her blond sisters shoulders.

"He had a hiss to voice and the person he was on the phone with had the same accent the Ace did" she told the group.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Buttercup asked her palm slamming into her face.

"I don't have super memory Buttercup" she snapped. "Plus he wasn't green he was tan."

"So what are we going to do" Blink asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have a plan Bubbles will go to the warehouse when they let her in we will ambush them while the sand could work it flows better in a warm environment those warehouses are freezing during the winter," she explained as she watched her grey eyed sisters expression drop .

"I want to fight to" Bubbles pouted. "I'm the reason she's in this mess I want to fight to get her out" her voice filled with determination.

"It's gonna be too obvious if you don't show up but four girls do they know your face by now they'll track you down" Blink theorised draping her arm over the girl.

"Why not use a robot or hologram" the Professor proposed.

"What?"

"Well if you use a hologram or a robot you can make slight alterations to the features to make it impossible to track the real person." He explained looking at his awe struck girl.

"That's perfect they'll have to accept that Bubbles and Blue aren't the same if they have them both in the same room." Blossom acknowledged with a broad smile.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to have an almost Bubbles look alike robot?" Buttercup pointed out.

"I already have one it's a shifting type robot after dynamo was rejected I made a robot that could reflect any image with holographic technology" he still had bitterness for the rejection of dynamo he never could let that robot go.

"Alright then here's the new plan *"


	13. fight scene

"Its like Blue but uglier" Green snickered as she watched the robot approach the door. "At least you can tell the difference." Grey joked.

"I can hear you" Blue snapped over the ear piece. "Was that the robot or Blue?" Green asked looking over at Grey who shrugged playfully.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your friend?" White barked into the ear piece.

"You act like we're not gonna win this its the Gangreen Gang they may be nasty but closer to the amoeba boys in villain rank." Green scoffed she was pumped to beat the shit out of the green team again.

"Be prepared for anything girls" was the last thing he told them before taking over the robots voice. "Hello?" She could hear it speak it had a higher voice then Blue actually had it was part of the plan to make them believe that was the girl they had been tracking and not Bubbles Utonium. "Look who's here boy come in we just have a view questions doll" the voice was older now but the same persuasive voice he once used on her.

He had a few differences but his skin was a normal color that was the most different. Either way he was revolting and infuriating to look at. She watched as the door dropped he fell for it of course he did, he's an idiot.

"Can we burst through the ceiling now?" She asked pink who was on the gang greens warehouse.

"No" she said with a dejected sighed.

"What why not?" She asked.

"Its frozen all of it."

"It's just a little winter ice what the problem" Grey questioned looking over at Pink she was examining the inside with her x-ray goggles.

"Listen girls the ceiling are filled with more than just winter ice it's extremely thick as well as unstable. I think they were expecting someone to come through the ceiling there's icicles covering all of it if we go through the ceiling well there's one right on top of Robin it will impale her" Pinks tone was grim she didn't expect the Gangreen Gang to go that far.

"Where just gonna have to do this the old way" Buttercup said suddenly determination in her voice.

"Girls the robots down they knocked it out" White announced in an anxious voice.

"Fine you let's do this girls" Pink commanded.

"What about staying under the radar?" Grey asked cautiously.

"We need to rescue robin first they're not giving us any other choice they're not above killing" there was a slight amount of panic in her voice.

Not above killing but they never killed anyone before why are they like this now?

"We rush the door Blue you're the fastest you get those two out of there then get back here stat" she seemed to know something more than she was letting on what did she see in there. "Girls i want you to not go in there cocky they...there different" that was the last command she gave over the ear piece before Blue broke down the door.

"What the hell" it was the familiar accent of lil Arturo.

"What just happened" the hiss of snake was next.

"Someone in here!" Lil Aruro panicked.

"Wha i didn't see anythin" Big Billy spoke in his usual sluggish voice. "Except for the pretty blue strip" he slurred pointing at it. "Is it strip? Strip bad?" Green watched a Billy raised his fist somehow morphing it into stone and bringing it down on the fading blue stripe causing the ground to tremble.

"Damn it Billy" Snake cried as the icicles trembled breaking from the ceiling making a sharp shower fall on them. "Blue get out of there" she found herself crying out. Only relaxing when she could a blue blur coming for the entrance she was almost out when Lil Arturo grabbed her foot.

"Grey" she shouted launching Robin and the robot out the door with a Grey flash the hostages were quickly moved out of sight.

"Who are you?" Lil Arturo asked as he slammed her body to the ground.

"None of your damn business" Green saw red as she rushed at the smallest man of the group vines already wrapping her fist as she punched him straight in the jaw.

"They don't look too hot I think the brown haired girl has a fever" she could hear Grey report as she returned to the building.

"Stay away from gang member" Billy's slurred voice cried Green felt a rock sold fist collide with her side.

"Blue you good?" she asked as the blue clad girl got up shaking herself off.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Snake hissed his voice filled with irritation.

"Do you work for the police?" Lil Arturo asked kicking up the dust around him.

"Let's just say where vigilantes" Pinks voice called her voice sharp and prideful.

"So this is who the little blonde called?" the all to familiar ass asked his gang as he entered through the back door. Grubber followed close behind still taking through sounds he said something to Ace. "I knew it to girls can never follow the plan."

"So boys how bouts we kick some little girls ass then get the others back" Ace called to his men who agreed with as whoop.

"Come and get it" Green spat they have given her more than enough motivation to kick there ass just by being the Gangreen gang.

"You gonna really regret sticking your nose in other people's business" Snake taunted as he stretched his hands out extending towards Pink whose first response was to freeze it.

"Lookie Ace she has ice two" Lil Arturo called with a laugh.

"But it's not as strong as yours Ace" the kiss ass snickered as he stretched his arm out further pressing her own ice against her as she wrapped her up in his grip.

"Alpha 6 girls" she yelped as he squeezed her tighter.

"A wha?" Big Billy asked scratching his head.

"Who care let" Lil started only to be whipped away by Grey's smoky whip.

"You chose the wrong place to fight" her voice stayed monotone but it was obvious she was about to have the time of her life. In a dimly lit warehouse shed be like a kid in a shadow candy store. "Well what are you waiting for get them" Ace ordered to his gang.

Grubber found his target in Blue belting out a sonic burp that sent her flying. Narrowing her eyes through the mask she cupped her hands in front of her face making a sonic ball. Taking her aim she shot it into his opening mouth only to be knocked by another belt. The ball flew straight into Big Billy who went up into the air.

Green saw this making her vine gloves she shot up above him before punching him to the ground causing a huge creator to form.

"Green?" Pink yelled looking at the damage.

"There was only concrete now I have something to work with," she whispered to her leader.

Grinning under her mask she looked at the patch of earth she was quick to jump into the the creator making it seem like she was going after Billy. "Green lady want to fight i'll fight green lady" Billy slurred as his skin morphed into stone. "Come at me" she challenged stomping her foot into the dirt vines grew up around her shooting out at Billy.

Looking out at her team it had honestly been the first time since they had more than one threatening opponent looking at her own she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Shooting forward she dodge Snakes shooting hands going for a punch to the face on for it to shoot back like rubber and shoot forward just as hard. Was he a rubber man? How annoying!

Flying back she attempted to fire up her eyes only to remember that it that move no longer worked anymore. Thinking harder is noticed the beams supporting the second story his hand where stretching out towards her an idea shoot through her mind. Taking his hand she dragged him around the warehouse crashing him into a series of support beam. The cries of pain let her know that not all rubber taking his body she launched him toward the last beam.

"Snake!?" The gang cried as the loft crashed around them there only response was the soft groans of pain.

"Alright missy you got one down now yous gonna have to deal with me" Ace growled catching the pink leader in his ice. Flicking his wrist the ice that held her broke off from the rest of it slamming her to the ice covered wall.

Grey attempted to keep up with fast little shit in front of her. Her chains had tripled all whipping violently attempting to figure out his patterns. He was going so fast his shadow was a nonexistent blur up until he slowed to see if his gang member was dead. The momentary lapse of movement was his demise as she morphed his shadow into a hand completely stumping his movement.

"Damn" he grunted as he attempted to run from her grip.

"You can't run from you own shadow" her voice laced with venom as she raised him from the ground.

"Wait stop" he cried as felt himself tilting. She didn't respond to him only throwing him to the pile where Snake laid.

Blue couldn't seem to figure out what to do about Grubbers sonics burps they were disgusting but powerful. She had resorted to Thunder balls at this point it was the only energy that got even close to entering his mouth.

With another belt she was sent flying crashing through the wall she was sent farther than she anticipated. Floating back up she started back to the fight when she saw a group of men dressed in suits but it seemed the one in the middle was the important one. She examined him for a moment they were walking into what looked to be the old warehouse office and they surely didn't notice her. Something about the man caught her eye he had many rings and a cane with what looked like a gold wolf head on it.

Looking at the cain an idea came to her mind making haste she quickly got back to her fight. Floating above the warehouse she angled herself just right cupping her hand in front of her hand she screamed energy for a little bit longer than usual. She had remembered once a rather cute past enemy had made this same weapon before. Pulling her hand slower and farther apart than usual she crafted her energy into a bat. Then she made a normal sized balled.

Looking at her target it had seemed Grubber had went to go harass Grey.

"Batter batter swing" she called in a sing song voice throwing the ball up she took the bat and hit it hard at the green belter.Grubber who had noticed her attempted to stop it with his belt only it cut right through hitting him in the back of the throat shooting him into the pile of his gang. The noise that erupted from that hit was hands down the loudest thundering sound she had ever made.

"Damn Blue what was that?" Green questioned as the sound of five fucking mountains colliding together errupted from the sky. She knew it was Blue she didn't know what she did but she did see the ball hurtling and slamming straight into the burper.

"That hurt Billy ears" Billy cried as he attempted to cover his ear sadly for him his arms were not moving as Greens vines had him completely tied up. By this point Green had got him into such a tangled vice he couldn't wiggle his toes without her vines getting tighter.

"Yeah? Well don't worry about that big fella i think it's time to put you to rest" rushing forward her vines wrapping her fist with one quick motion she brought her fist barreling right into his stomach he had gone back to his normal skin in the midst of his struggling.

Picking up his body she flung it onto the other threr.

Looking at the leader who was facing off with the other three.

"Billy?" Ace whimpered he must have seen how hopeless he was but the look in his eye was rage. "Enough" he raged his foot slamming to the floor the ice rushed everywhere she could feel it nipping at her feet and she was floating.

"You colored freaks I've had enough of ya" he bellowed his hands going in front of him.

"All I wanted was to pull of one mission and have it successful but you super powered freaks had to come and stop it you will pay if not by me the big big boss will deal with you" he paused shooting a beam and each of them.

"And I can promise you'd rather it be me" he warned as he began to freeze them together.

"I'm doing you a favor really cause ims starting to think your the one who stumps alls his heists and robberies and if ims thinking that so is he and you don't want him to think you exist" he sounded more scared now less angry more scared.

"Sos ims going to do you a favor and gets rids of ya all at once before he does it one by one" he sounded petrified making a quick glance at his gang.

He was continuously making the ice thicker as the girls attempted to wiggle out of it.

"My ice is like the arctic nothing you girls got could melt it" he explained putting his hands down.

"Pink what do we do?" Blue begged as she attempted to wiggle out of the ice.

"Pink what's your plan?" Grey asked her tone was calmer with an undertone of panic.

"Leader girl what are we gonna do" Green yelled she hadn't expected it to be Ace who was the strongest after all one of their members turns to stone.

She stayed silent she wasn't moving just thinking.

"It's no use girls I watched your powers none of you can use fire this is your fate" Ace sighed walking over to his gang.

"You did good work boys once there dead you can tell the big big boss you did it all on your own," he told the pile of knocked out boys patting Big Billy belly.

"Grey can you use your power?" Pink said finally.

"Yes?" She answered having one of her chains wiggle in the shadows for demonstration.

"I need you to try to make something new if you can" her voice was low she was going off little information desperation being her motivation.

"What is it?" Grey asked concern filling her voice.

"I need you to make a weapon a sharp weapon" she explained gaining three gasps.

"Your not gonna?" Blue asked in disbelief.

"You can try killing me it wont work that ice will only melt when it's at it's melting point." Ace called his tone was not cocky it was flat totally flat.

"Make it Grey then I want you to follow my directions exactly" in the shadows the chain slowly started to band together making something else. "I'm not used to this" Grey uttered as her hand twitched wildly in the ice.

"I know just try make it sharp" Pink encouraged though her voice sounded almost defeated.

"What are you doing?" Green asked raising a brow.

"Not letting you die in ice!" Pink snapped looking over at her green sister.

"I got something its small but its sharp" Grey reported floating a knife up in the air.

"Stab it in my shoulder" the words came out with no hesitation.

"Pink?!" Blue sobbed.

"Are you nuts Grey don't you dare" Green barked.

"This is a direct order consider this Alpha 10 now Grey" she didn't get to finish as the smoky blade was plunged into her shoulder.

"Grey!" Blue and Green shouted in utter disbelief.

"Direct order" Grey answered blankly.

"Take it out" Pink ordered Grey did as told despite the threats from Green.

Blood oozed into the ice spreading out thinly.

"Great now your gonna bleed to death how is this supposed to be helpful" Green demanded.

"I don't need this right now" her eyes were closed as she tried to focus on something.

"Well i don't need a dead teammate why would you commit suicide why would you help her" the anger pooled in her stomach she could feel her vines attempt to cover her hands.

"Look!" Blue called in awe Green opened her own eyes the blood was no longer sitting on top of the ice it was seeping into it. It was a disturbingly large amount of blood that her leader was losing but she didn't look faint in the slightest. "What is she doing?" Blue asked looking at the seeping blood. "I'm not sure" Grey answered as she peered at the reddening ice with wonder.

Suddenly the ice began to loosen it wasnt melting just moving. "Shes bending it to her whim" Grey concluded finally.

"She's controlling it?" Ace asked in astonishment he was quick to stand preparing to shoot at the again Pink hastfully took a breath in and the ice was gone."I don't think so" Grey was the first to recover her whips wrapping around his arms forcing them down. If it was even possible more blood gushed out of Pinks wound but it was darker now dripping down her arm she being to form another sword.

"Your not getting us again" Blue was next despite her shaking voice and shivering she formed another ball throwing it at him causing his to be shot back. Getting up he attempted to get back up only for Green to join the fight sending a jaring punch into his stomach. "Your kidding if you think your winning this" she growled. His fourth time up was his last time as a fully developed sword was stuck to his throat.

"Don't ever mess with us again!" Pink's voice was full of power as well as anger sucking in she froze him solid.


	14. after math

Robins sight was blurry where was she? Looking around she could see a figure next to her they looked like a blob of colors familiar colors. "Bubs?" She croaked in a small voice, looking at the figure that was seemingly out cold.

"Where you taken to Bubs?" She asked throwing herself on the blurry blue and yellow blob she felt like crying.

"Where did you put her Grey?" A husky sharp voice asked it sounded like it was coming from close by.

"Pink I don't think you should be flying" a sweeter more concerned voice asked.

"Im fine Blue its a little cut" this voice was sharp and proud.

"She's over here" a more breathy monotone voice answered.

The next thing she saw were figures landing in front of her she saw four blobs of certain colors in her tired watery eyes.

"Is she awake?" The green blob asked getting closer to her gruff voice coming more clearly.

Fear overtook her as she clung to her passed out friends.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice breaking her fear didn't allow her to have any strength behind her voice.

"We're here to help" it was the pink one now her voice was so reassuring so kind.

Something about them clicked to her superpowered heroine. "Bubs Bubs wake up there real!" This time it was excitement that took her as she shook her blue eyed friend.

"Bubs it's your Powerpuff girls they're real look" she cried shaking her long time friend.

"W-where did you learn that?" The pink one asked.

"My friend she said her dad would tell her and sisters stories about the powerpuff girls she said they weren't real but they are that's you right?" All she could remember was Bubbles face when she explained that they weren't real but they had to be there was Pink, Blue, Green and Grey.

"Pink Blue Green and Grey that's you" she didn't quite understand why this made her so happy but it did as she violently tried to shake her friend awake.

"It was very cold when you were in there. You're probably very sick" the Pink one said in a matter of fact tone. "Why won't she wake up?" Robin asked as she continued to shake Bubbles.

"Didn't you hear her she's probably sick to" The green blob commented in a gruff voice.

"Can you see anything your eyes are very foggy" the grey blob asked as she got closer

"No your all just blobs i can tell your the powerpuff girls cause of your colors" she declared with all confidence.

"Let's take you two home" the blue blob cooed softly.

After setting the half delirious girl in her bed Grey sprinkled sleep sand into her eyes.

"You think shes gonna remember that?" Blue asked a bit concerned.

"Course not she'll think it was a fever dream" Pink assured.

"That robot really did come in handy though if she does remember she won't link it to us" Green scoffed.

"How did she even know that name?" Grey asked landing next to the on the street.

"She pushed i made it sound like a bedtime story and not our reality I didn't tell her everything just a bit."

"Well her along with her parents should wake up tomorrow morning refreshed" Grey reported putting her sandbag up.

"We were out longer then expected good thing we just put then out for two days." Green shrugged.

"It couldn't be helped she's sick but safe" Pink insisted.

"Lets get home i'm tired we have work tomorrow" Grey whined. "Your right" Pink yawned. "Your getting your shoulder looked at." Grey told her leader sternly.

"White will understand it was necessary for the mission" even behind the mask she could see practically see the looks of her sister the knowing looks. "You guys would of died" she tried reason.

"Sure" all three chorused together.

"They failed" Saducas sneered as she looked at the mess.

"I wouldn't say that" the man replied in a hearty voice as he looked at the wreckage.

"And how is that?" She asked looking at him with an odd look she couldn't believe this old jolly man was the big big boss. The man she pictured had a strong sadistic voice and an air of power the same power one would have when they where the head of the biggest criminal organization in the whole world.

This man had the air of santa claus and seemed to have respect for him as well. Despite his wolf cane and hand of rings he just wasn't scary in the least.

"Well my dear girl we've finally found the vigilantes that have been STUMPING EVERY DAMN HEIST WE'VE TRIED TO PULL FOR THE LAST TEN YEARS!" Her eyes widen its as if someone flipped a switch and Santa turned into Krampus.

"Now you see i sent these boys to test their limits and as you can see there limits where higher as expected" his voice boomed gestures to the gang on the ground.

"So you expected them to fail?" She asked bluntly feeling less than a twinge of guilt.

"It was 50/50 really but there on our radar now" he told her turning to walk out.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means" a much more breather voice came from the cane? "That were going to stump those girls they need to be stopped we've already have a group poking their noses into our organization. Were stopping those girls if it takes everything we have at least we know where to start with them" the cain seemed to wiggle as the voice came out of the wolf head.

"So your not the Big big boss?" She deadpanned not all that surprised.

"Course not but i'm high up there with the top 5" he informed her with a charming smile.

"So what what's gonna happen to the girls? She asked looking at the creator a flourishing field left behind.

"Well bring the hammer down on them, of course they were wise they never once gave us a hint of who they were or even showed their faces playing with colors that any girl would wear. They were smart ill admit always leading us to believe they were police instead of superpowered little girls." He explained his face morphing from Santa to Krampus again.

"Maybe they didn't want to be known about i mean most people who save the day flaunt it these girls just kept low under the radar" Saduca sighed she really needed a drink.

"Then we'll honor them then win in the shadows die in the shadow" this man was seriously starting to freak her out.

"I don't know about that old man maybe we use them it might help me with my little problem" another voice grummbles through one of his rings this time the orange one.

"You still haven't caught them yet ha your pathetic Boar" another voice barked through another ring the yellow one she noted.

"Don't go acting like they haven't been even a little bit of your database dog boy" a feminine cat like voice drawled through the dusty pink ring.

"Quiet we can argue at the meeting!" The wolf cain shouted quieting the three speaking rings.

"We should be going Claudes" one of the guards said to the Santa man.

"Yes yes how right you are thanks for the little experiment" he called in his cheerful voice.

"What about the gang?" She called after them.

"When they wake up give them a slap on the wrist" he called out his smile never breaking.


	15. bone eater

"I feel awful" Bubbles groaned as she collected the dishes from the last table.

"I know a winter blow out special on Christmas Eve" Blink groaned as she put another order on the spinner.

"Not that… Robin" Bubbles sighed before walking over to refill a mothers coffee.

"She had a fever she had to go to the doctor" Blossom whispered over to her as she collected the money from an old couple while wishing them a merry Christmas.

"She was seriously bummed she had been looking forward to the tournament for so long" Buttercup commented from the kitchen.

"It's all our fault we should go see her after work" Bubbles cried as she served a family there meals.

"That would be nice but where not getting off anytime soon this place is packed" Blink muttered eyeing the diner full of people.

Sighing Bubbles could feel the guilt eating away at her Robin had to miss her last volleyball game of the season. Even Buttercup got to finish her soccer season and she was stuck in the ice. It was times like this that she was reminded just how fragile humans really were it wasn't fair really.

She let out another sigh as she walked up to the table she hadn't gotten to yet she noticed it had one man sitting there.

"Hello sir, my name is Bubbles and i will be your server for today what can I do for you?" She asked reading her pen.

"Well i'd like the pancake platter with extra sausage bacon and eggs" Nodding she wrote down quickly before looking up at him. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Oh no not even close" he told her a wide smile going a his face flashing a sharp toothy grin.

"Alright what else" she asked slightly raising a brow.

"I want the biscuits and gravy platter but times that by 5. Next ill have two hash browns both ways. It says here that there's an omelet i'll have two no tomatoes please both sausages and bacon if you please" he told her pausing to let her write it all down.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah i'll like a fruit bowl and and a rack of ribs. Right and you know those pitchers you use?" He asked pointing at one of the pitchers behind her. "Yes" she said with a nod. "Just fill it with half sweet half unsweet tea and serve it to me" he finished his order with a smile.

"So to recap you want a pancake platter with extra sausage bacon and eggs" he gave her a nod to let her know she was right so far. "The biscuit and gravy platter served five times over. Two hash browns both ways. Two omelette sausage and bacon no tomatoes a fruit bowl as well as a rack of ribs that will take longer since it's on the lunch menu. Then for the drink half and half pitcher of tea"

"Well alright this might take a while would you like me to serve it as it comes out or all at once?" She asked him he gave her an odd look.

"Your not going to ask how i'm gonna eat it all?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well that's a rude question your hungry why question it," she told him with a bright smile.

"All at once" he told her lowly.

"Do you mind if i put a curtain up im a bit messy" he asked reaching into his bag and pulling out what looked like part of a curtain rod.

"If you put it up i don't mind in the least" she told him before turning to take the order to Buttercup.

As she walked up to the window she had to move as Blink maneuvered around her with trays of food.

"Just give it to me I've finally caught up" Buttercups voice rang proudly as her hand.

"Here you are" she said handing the two small notepad papers to her sister.

"Bubbles how many tables are these?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Just one" she responded. Stepping back from the window.

"You mean all of this if for one table?" Her voice was raising as she read the order over.

"No just that guy?" She told her motioning her head over to her the guy setting up his curtain.

"You mean i have to make all this for one guy when where packed?" She asked eye twitching slightly.

"Right and he wants it all at once," she told her sister stepping farther away from the window. She quickly walked away getting started on his pitcher of tea. Walking over to him she could see Blink walk to the window with four papers from four different tables.

"Here you are sir," she told the man he was pretty quick the curtain was already up. The man opened the curtain slightly smiling brightly at her. "Thanks i know its a tall order im just so hungry" he apologised sheepishly taking the pitcher. "It's no problem sir honesty" she started trying to calm his sudden anxiety when a loud "OH FUCK ME" came from the kitchen along with the cruching sound of a spatula luckly the place was so crowded and loud it was just one of the many voices of the room. But the man had heard it loud and clear looking down slightly he apologised again and closed the curtain.

"Buttercup!" She could hear Blossom scold.

"This douche ordered a rack of ribs DURING BREAKFAST" she shouted back from the fridge. The smallest snicker from Blink had the green eyed brute beyond fuming. "You want to get your lazy ass in here and get the damn ribs?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

"Hello there my name is Blink what would you like today?" was the response they got.

Finally after an hour and a half and many check ups Bubbles was able to bring all the man's food to him. "Sorry for the wait but ive finally got it all hope you enjoy" "Better fuckin enjoy" Buttercup muttered.

"Yes thank you im completely fine no need to check on me anymore" the man assured her allowing her to walk away.

"That was awful" Blink muttered as she sat at one of the bar stools.

"So much coffee" Blossom sighed she had to serve the bar as the place filled up. "So much hot chocolate!" Her head fell on the table.

"Speak for yourself that guys order was hell plus all the others we need more workers here i can't go through another breakfast rush again" Buttercup cried she was currently laying on the bar spatula flung flawlessly through the window.

"Well christmas is tomorrow maybe will have a Christmas miracle and get more employees to help on our shifts" Bubble sighed happily laying her head down on the bar.

"Or maybe ya know no more specials" the chief suggested roughly.

"Well rush hour is over and we get to go home in 6 hours" Blossom said trying to lighten the mood but only got a chorus of groans.

"Thank you for the meal" the man grinned as he to the counter.

"Your done?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes and it was very delicious compliments to the chief thanks for putting up with me this place is nice i'm glad i found it before any other see you girls" he told them with a grin setting a 200 dollars on the counter next to the register. "Keep the change you girls worked hard happy holidays" he told them with a smile.

"He...HE ATE ALL OF IT" Buttercup cried as she observed the dozen emptied dishes.

"Would you look at that." Blink uttered eyes wide.

"Where did it all go?" Blossom asked remembering how skinny the guy was.

"DID HE EAT THE RIB BONES TO?" Buttercup whaled.


	16. meeting

Walking down the main hall he honestly felt that this meeting was insane they were just now going to talk about those damned vigilantes. They couldn't have done it a week ago when they found out about them they had to do it now on christmas eve he had stuff to do today dues to collect.

Walking toward the large doors that lead to the meeting room he looked at the guards who didn't even have to look at him to open the door.

"Oh look who's finally here did you have to eat an entire buffet before coming to grace us with your presents" Foxlin asked in her usual mocking voice.

"Sorry im late to join you Fuckers i had to stop at this lovely little diner. Outta time diner it's rather nice" he told the three other figures at the table.

"Well i hope you enjoyed your breakfast Boar now that your done taking your sweet ass time we can start the meeting" the wolf head at the foot of the table echoed from its monitor.

"I call to order this meeting now that all of the leaders are here" the wolf head echoed.

"This meeting as you know is about those vigilanties and i'm very sorry for the delay things came up that I had to attend to" the screen on the back wall turned on with a video of the vigilantes battle.

"These girls have been actively stumping our organizations on Townsville that once 12 years ago was the main branch of this organization. The streets where riddled with every kind of criminal you could think of now a simple robbery gets the town talking." The Wolf roared from the cain.

"So why haven't we done anything about it yet its been a week i want to blow the girls away" Coyote Barked slamming his hand on the table.

"You see my fair leaders we are going to play another game with them. Think of it as a treat to our elite for waiting so long."

Jumping down the stairs of platforms she ran from the whipping chains that were constantly moving closer to her. Skidding to a holt she brought her vines up looking around for the shadow wilder she as the chains moved closer. Commanding her vines green meet grey as they twisted around the whipping chains.

"Where you at Blinky i got your precious chains?" She asked surveying the floor she looked for the darkest patch of shadow she could. Eyes searching rapidly finally spot ting a moving dark shadow commanding her vines she forced it down the patch wrapping around something it pulled a very unamused looking Blink by her ankle.

"You need to stop going into the floor" she grunted wiggling her vine thus wiggling her sister in the process. "Why do you think i use the high platforms?" She asked her voice just as unimused as her eyes. "Cause you enjoy being upside down" Buttercup bit out sarcastically.

"So how are you gonna get down?" The green clad girl asked gaining a look of surprise. "Well I'm not helping you" she continued wiggling her sister more. As the brunette distracted herself with tormenting the grey haired girl she failed to notice the coiling chain slithering over towards or at least the chain wielder thought she did. As the chain went on strike Buttercup grabbed the chain. "Good attempt" she commented gaining herself a nasty glare.

"What don't like that I saw through your trick come on your eyes were always on me it was obvious sometimes your blandness just doesn't aaahh" while she was taking the chains broke apart morphed into tiny spikes and plunged into her hand.

"Damn it" Buttercup hissed.

The loud clashing of thunder and blood clanged together harshly as they slashed and swung at each other.

"For being so dangerous to form its really is effective" Bubbles complimented as she swung her bat at an opening.

"I don't think the bat suits you Bubbles maybe a staff" Blossom commented honestly as she closed the opening.

"You think?" Bubbles asked stopping to look at her bat.

"You keep trying to twirl it i think you need something thinner and longer" Blossom answered honestly.

"Alright i'll try that" stopping there spar Bubbles cupped her hand together screaming into it opening her hand she tried to make the weapon longer and thinner.

"Well it's longer" Blossom stammered at the the thick long pole.

"But not thinner" Bubbles sighed before cupping her hand together again only to have the same result.

"Maybe you should scream in a higher pitch?" Blossom suggested following order Bubbled tried again smiling wide as a thin long pole was created.

"Alright girls that enough training you have Christmas to celebrate" the professor said after letting them have a little more time to train before he made the training room its original white form.

"Just a few more minutes" Buttercup pleaded she had switched to Bubbles at the time and chasing her around with snake like vines.

"No Ravens here and it's time to open presents you've been in her for hours" he told his daughters sternly.

"Come on girl" Blossom said walking out of the simulator.

"Weapons" he asked he had planned on doing some experiments with to be able to understand them better for one he had something to work with. For once Bubbles didn't explode after the first use and Blossom had been using the same weapon that she formed from the warehouse.

"Hello girls how have you been?" Raven asked as she sat on the Utonium couch.

"Were good" Bubbles laughed taking a seat by the tree.

"You Breakfast rush yesterday almost killed me boss man" Buttercup complained the moment she saw his face.

"Someone ordered a lot of food" Bubbles giggles.

"And ate all of it" The green clad girl cried plopping down next to the tree.

"He had his own curtain" Blink added taking her spot.

"Didn't even ask how much it was just put to hundreds on the table" Blossom added sitting in her spot.

"I won't be doing any more lunch rushes this year" he assured the girls.

"Well thats great did you hear that girls we know that we have a week with no rushes oh how fan-fucking-tastic" Buttercup cheered sarcasticly. "Seriously if your doing another rush on our shift we need for people working at least in the kitchen," she told him arms crossed head held high.

"Well I'll think about" he answered running his hand through his hair.


	17. Princesses throughts

She never felt this dejected its New Years Eve and here she was driving around town with nothing to do. She had plans with Tera and Kristine but they wanted to go to different places. Tera wanted to go see the firework display while Kristine wanted to go to a club. No matter what she tried to suggest they just wouldn't buffer to the point of canceling going as a group all together and just doing their thing.

Sighing she stared out the window looking out at the passing shop and restaurant of Townsville till something caught her eye.

"Driver" she called grabbing the attention of her driver.

"Go back to that Diner" she told him.

"Which one?" He asked as they already passed it a good way.

"The Outta Time diner" she said told him.

"If your hungry I'm sure we can get you a table at a finer establishment" he told her turning towards the direction anyway.

"That not it i have friends who work there" it was no secret that the Utonium sister worked there. So they weren't friends but ever since that Friday she had wanted to talk to them but the Christmas break put a hold on that.

"Well alright miss."

The car stopped and she wondered if she should actually go in maybe they weren't working tonight. It was New Years after all wouldn't they be out doing something with Robin maybe. Taking a deep breath she told herself that if they weren't in there she would order a quick hot chocolate and leave it was a cold night after all.

Walking up the door she could see Blossom reading some book at the cash register as well as Bubbles dancing around with a broom. Walking in music filled her ears as she walked over to the bar taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Hello Princess would you like something?" Blossom asked her head picking up from the book.

"Some hot chocolate….." She paused looking around the small but cozy looking diner. "You have that right?" She asked.

"Depend how you would like it?" Blossom answered looking at her.

"Well milk if you could that's about all for specifics" she answered drumming her fingers on the counters nervously. She had to admit the counter was spotless almost as if it was new.

After Blossom was done putting the milk on the burner she moved back to her book. The sound of some sort of rock music filled the silence and with all the silence all she could do was listen to the sound of the music.

"As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me

You're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease" she never really listened to this genre of music but it was loud she couldn't imagine reading to it. Looking over towards the cashier had her eyes following the lines of the intensely.

"Hey Blossom?" She asked honestly wondering how she could hear her at all as she looked up to show she was listening.

"Does this place usually play music?" She asked leaning over the counter to make sure she heard her.

"No Buttercup got a speaker for Christmas and since this place was basically cleared out she decided to play it" Blossom told her as the song ended. Walking over to the burner she filled a cup with the milk putting in the packet hot chocolate.

"How do you read through it?" She asked taking the cup that was bing handed to her.

"She's been blasting it since she got it so it's either adapt or die. So I adapted." She said with a shrug picking her book back up.

"Buttercup I want to play a song" Bubbles could be heard from the kitchen.

"Its my speaker" Buttercup argued.

"It's our phone," she complained.

"Buttercup you know the rules we all get a song here" Blossom shouted at them eyes never leaving the lines of the book. Princess watched in astonishment as Buttercup sighed handing the phone to Bubbles with no further complaints.

"Must be a good book" she commented, taking a look at the title 'Red to black blood fire' the title freaked her out a little but she guessed you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Silence took over as a Bubbles took over the speaker this one she knew well.

"He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable" she could hear the groan from the kitchen as Bubbles danced around the dinner. Looking around she noticed a sister was missing.

"Where's Blink?" She asked looking around.

"She's taking a nap in the back booth" Blossom told her motioning her head to the back table.

"Let me guess she got a pillow for Christmas?" She half joked.

"Worse a full body blanket she looks like an upright gray worm walking around the house" she laughed lightly surprising Princess found herself laughing along with her.

"Mama, I'm in love with a criminal And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reasons aside I just can't deny, I love the guy" Bubbles sang along with the music.

"He is a villain by the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun. That man's a snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none. All I know, should've let go, but no. 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart .And even I know this ain't smart" she sang proudly along with the song.

"She has the oddest love for this song" Blossom smiled giving a playful eye roll.

"What girl doesn't love a bad boy" she answered with a shrug taking a drink ignoring the fact that its from a packet it was decent.

"Hey Blossom?" She asked again as the song died down.

"Huh?" The pink eye girl hummed eyes darting up from her book.

"Why are you so close to your sisters?" She asked most of the sibling in school acknowledged the others existence and went to there own group while the Utoniums stuck together most if not all of the time.

"Well" Blossom paused thinking for a moment. "We know everything about each other there's nothing to explain really. We fight sometimes and argue but we always forgive one another even if the mistake was huge." Her voice dropped low along with her eyes. "We understand each other I guess" She finished with a smile putting a finger up she seemed to of paused the conversation.

"Hey Buttercup play warriors" she called to the chief in the kitchen.

"Imagine dragon?" Buttercup replied.

"Yeah" she called.

This only made the brown eyed girl wonder more about the Utonium girls and for once in was deeper then how was blossoms eyes pink or why was Buttercup so scary. How did they have such trust in each other. Did they only truly trust each other? Why were they so detached. How many secrets did they have. Is Robin as close to them as they are each other if not who could be and how?


	18. Rowdy and Ruff

The room was dark and he couldn't tell if he was alone. When he tried to move something small and sharp stabbed into his skin he had tried to shift but it was no use whatever was around him was to tight. He couldn't of been wherever he was for long the metal chair was still cold on his skin. He tried to recall what happened before this he was following the waitress he had been waiting all night for when he got a call from that asshole who threatened him. Then what? Then what happened?

That's right there was that kid in the ally when has tried to leave he had somehow stopped him from leaving then a chain like whip came out of his shadow and here he was. The more he wondered the more anxious he became trying harder and harder to morph showing fruitless time after time. He decided maybe if he could knock the chair over he could work off the spiky rope that confined him.

Rocking the chair back and forth he finally felt he was getting somewhere until the chair stopped moving entirely. Pushing harder it was as if he was back into a wall cause the chair wasn't budging.

"I think we've left him to his thoughts long enough" a bored tone said with a yawn.

"Yeah he's gonna end up hurting himself if he keeps going" a rough low voice laughed.

"Dare?" He asked looking around the dark for the voices.

"What did he say?" The gruff voice asked.

"Who" a voice answered from right behind him was he the one who stopped the chair?

"Koko wa doko?" He asked trying to play the Japanese role they were obviously american they didn't need to know he was to

"Your just here to answer a couple questions" the voice told him it was more innocent then the others nicer to.

"Anata wa nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka" he cried faking innocents.

"Damn it what's he saying" The gruff voice asked a grin coming across his face they didn't know who or what he was saying they may of napped him but they were going to die.

"Min'na o koroshimasu" he told the three proudly.

"Kill everyone?" The one behind him asked causing his blood to run cold.

"Just quit your shitty Japanese it obvious you're native English" the Boy from behind him told him with a sigh.

"I will kill you all" he declared as a low chuckle erupted from the direction of the corner.

"Is this the shit he's been saying damn that's a bold statement" the sound of knuckles cracking echoed through the room.

"I will kill you do you hear me I have powers that little punks like you couldnt understand" he bellowed his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Listen we just need you to answer some questions that's all" the boy from behind reassured him his voice friendlier then the others.

"Why would I answer you little brats?" He asked sourly. "I can kill you with no problem." Suddenly a light above his head was turned on. Looking around he noticed the the spiky rope was actually a thorny vine. How could he not break that? Smokey blades floated around him one was pointed directly at his heart another at his head.

"As you can see so can we" a voice said this was different it was eerie and cold.

"We just want to know about the organization you work for Emit" the boy from behind asked he was the less intimidating.

"Your kidding right i'll never say a damn thing about that organization" he growl his voice disorting as he tried to morph again.

"Then well let you die" the eerie voice commented his voice was calm and disturbing.

"What do you mean a few blades aren't going to kill me" he was over exaggerating his power a bit maybe but bluff worked.

"It won't?" The monotone voices letting the knife come closer.

"N-no it won't there useless against my skin" he lied cursing himself for the stutter. With the light on he could make out shapes in the room the shape of the gruff voice was on the far left he was walking closer to the middle shape. The lazy one was the farthest back he was on his side on some sort of loft.

"How about poison?" A gruff voice asked stepping the light. He was obviously strong just by the look of his build his dark green eyes were like the thorn from the vines. Everything about him was spikey in fact his hair spiked up at the top with side mostly shaved on the side. Piercing ran up and down his ears.

"It's nothing to me" he lied again.

"Well if your so immune then you wont need an antidote?" The one in the middle suggested from the shadows where he stayed.

"Why would i?" He asked fear taking over what was he getting at.

"Everytime you get pricked by those thorns on that vine lethal poison has been injected into the body" the middle explained causing the green one to smirk proudly.

"With all that thrashing you did you better be glad poison doesn't affect you." The one from behind told him. Watching as the shape on the loft hopped down walking forward coming in the light.

"Really? I thought your special power was a dinosaur that's some resistance for a dinosaur?" His mocking tone let him know this little brat knew damn well that he was lying they were toying with him.

This one was more messy looking with dark grey hair messily sprawling around his hair curling slighting at the ends like the blades he controlled. His grey eyes held an air of bored arrogance like he didn't feel like putting up with the likes of a lowly genetically modified dinosaurs.

"So it does affect you?" The green one asked it now to obvious they were just playing with him, with his life.

"Either you die or you could have the antidote is up to you" this time the middle one steppes into the light.

Red hair that flowed down his back a red hat turned backwards flattening his bangs that stopped above his eyes. His eyes where a deep shade of crimson. A chill ran down his spine just by looking at them. His power was deadly it had to be just those eyes told him everything. His expression was dead serious as he stared down at him a vile was in his hands a yellow almost clear liquid inside.

"Just answer the questions and everything we'll be on our way" the voice behind him rang. Compared to the other three how did this guy even get in this little gang he was far too nice compared to there intimidation.

"Fine what do you want to know?" he asked with a sigh losing feeling in his feet it must've been the poison.

"Lately there have been a migration, members of Emit have been flocking to the states. I want to know where and why" the obvious leader of the group asked his glare burning him like fire.

"I won't tell you" if he was going to die he was going to die it was just gonna be by poison.

The redhead said nothing standing straight he made his hand into what looks like a finger gun causing the man to laugh.

"What a finger gun that what the fearless leader had over his poison thorn and knife and chain wielding teammates" he asked the seemed to thorns to tighten as he moved but he didn't care at the moment he could not take someone who made finger gun seriously.

"Oh shit" the green one whispered backing up the grey one followed both meeting up in the shadows.

Stepping back the red guy made his finger guns again aiming it at a certain position. What he hadn't noticed about this red leader was that blood had been collecting at the tip of his fingers. Letting his thumb down his blood shot out taking out every knife at the same time they had already erupted into flames before hitting the ground.

"Feel like answering my questions now?" His asked with a side eye.

"You asked why they've been migrating to the states right?" He asked eyes glancing at the flaming spot on the ground the blades were gone now probably turned to dust under the heat.

"Yeah that was the question" the one behind him piped up almost as if he was cheering him on.

"Ok there's a contest who ever takes out these vigilantes get to take the sixth chair on the leaderboard" he explained.

"There is no sixth there's only four and the that big ass boss" the green one interjected.

"There's gonna be one created as long as you kill or bring them to the Big Big boss" he explained.

"Where is it?" The blood shooter asked.

"Are you new to the organization ok listen there had been a town in the states that had been stumped for ten years. So to find them and taken them down you get in the hierarchy immediately and whether you can keep them or not depends. I really hope you can there this one whose bodys so hot the shit you could do with it" he marveled remembering the video of them fighting.

"Really so where is this?" The thorn wielder asked he sounded interested.

"A place called Townsville" there was suddenly a lingering silence.

"Who are these vigilantes?" The knife wielder asked in an almost strained voice all eyes have now moved from him to the boy behind him.

"There was no identity given just a video there all girls and there's four of them they had code names that go with colors that all we got" the leader seemed to step back a little eyes still on the one behind him.

"What where the code name?" The green one asked there was a bit of humor in his voice.

"Pink was the leader she had some sort of ice power." He started.

"Oh fuck" the green one whispered.

"Green she had vines rockin body especially in that tight outfit but not the one I wanted" the green on straightened up slightly but as his eyes looked up he started snickering again.

"Grey she had this shadow chain power"

"Then there was the hottest Blue."

"Filthy bastard" the kind voice from behind suddenly became shockingly cold. He could hear the crunching of metal before electricity filtered through the metal chair shocking him.

When the shocking died he looked at the leader with pleading eyes. "I gave you all the information please give me the antidote and let me go let me go" he begged.

"Hes right Combat step away from the chair" he ordered the boy behind the chair.

He started walking around he finally got a glimpse of the one who shocked him. He looked innocent enough with blond hair that fanned out in spikes his dark blue eyes that look happy. They sparked like the electricity he controlled.

"You gonna give him the antidote?" The green one asked.

"Right" the red one said walking over to the man. "Open your mouth" he demanded.

"What i'm not gon-" before he could finish two fingers where pushed into his mouth prying his mouth open shoving the vile into his mouth.

"Lets go boys" Red said walking off.

"Wait i answered your questions."

"Yeah thanks for that" the blue called with a wave did he have mood swing or something.

"But I still can't feel my feet" the man called from his confined seat.

"That's because it was piss in a bottle" the Green on called as he followed his leader.

"It was what?" He bellowed in disbelieve spitting at the ground.

"Hey where are we going?" The green one asked as they walked out of the building.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to see the Powerfluffs. There gonna need a bit of help after all." The leader answered as took to the sky.

"What now but all our stuffs here" the grey one muttered as he followed.

"We need to pack up if we're gonna go" the blue one tried to reason.

"The powderfluffs?" The green one asked before a wicked grin crossed his face. "It's been a long time!"

"Think they'll recognize us?" The blue one asked before being smacked on the head.

"Nah they'll just wonder to themselfs who else had looks just like me that aren't the Rowdyruff Boy" The green on barked.

"Think they'll still call us that?" The grey one asked.

"It will be funny if they do" the green one paused. "Man, I hadn't heard that in years" he smiled a wolfy grin.

"Heads up boy where going to Townsville USA in less then a week i want you to lay low well get the details when we get there" the leader called to his brothers and teammates.


	19. Mind to Mystery

Robin seemed thrilled as she approached the table monday morning a smile a big as the sun etching her features.

"They Rob you ok?" Buttercup couldn't help but asked when the girl basically bounced over to the table. "Get something cool for Christmas?" Bubbles asked she seemed just as concerned as Buttercup.

"I saw them," she told the group smiling widely.

"You saw who?" Blossom asked looking between her sister with a bit of hope.

"The Powerpuff girls i saw them" she whispered looking at each of them as she sat down.

"I'm sorry what?" Buttercup deadpanned with a frown. "How do you even know about them?" Blink sighed so much for fever dreams.

"Robin there just a story I thought I told you that" Bubbles tried reassuring her as her sister glared at her. "No no don't glare there real" From her voice she sounded unpleasantly convinced.

"There made up Robin a fairytale" Blossom told there long time friend sternly her voice as icy as her power.

"Just hear me out ok" Robin pleaded it she seemed to know a battle was coming and came prepared for that answer.

"Last Saturday I was kidnapped" she started putting her hand up to let her keep speaking when Bubbles tried to interject. "A women had disguised herself as my mom but she wasn't. I was knocked out the entire kidnapping but I woke up somewhere Bubbles you were there right next to me. I think they had targeted us I don't know why but they did" her explanation seemed far from over but Blossom had to interject.

"Bubbles came home that night and you went home with your mom." That was the story they were working with Blink had a lot of people of the Snider family to hypnotize that night.

"That's what they want us to believe, but one of them the grey one tried it on me my vision was so blurry it didn't work" unknowist to Robin Buttercup elbowed her lazy ass grey sister.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked her voice a little forced but she sounded genuinely surprised they all where.

"She put me in my bed and swung this circle thing in front of my face. She told me that I wouldn't remember a thing and that I would go to sleep. When I pretended to sleep she left." Robin explained causing there grey sister to slam her head on the table in defeat. She thought she had went to sleep because she was hypnotized not acting like she was. She was gonna get the rant of a lifetime she could hear it now.

"Your parents never reported a kidnapping, your mother took you home" Blossom questioned sounding like she was trying to understand Robins view rather then sway her the other way.

"Mom says that to but she cant remember going to the mall she also thought it was still Saturday I think she was hypnotized to sleep and believe the story like you guys" Robin explained when did she become a detective?

"But Robin I was never kidnapped." Bubbles tried to reason.

"Ya just think you weren't Bubbles when i saw them i tried to wake you up but they said you were sick and that why you where passed out" she pushed not even a little close to giving up.

"That's another thing i was sick the doctor said it was bein out in the cold but I was never in the cold even if we go with the story that my mother took me home because I called sayini was sick. I was never exposed to the cold long enough to get as sick as I was" her voice was confident as she explained her story the worst part.

"You've really been thinking of this for awhile, haven't you?" Blossom asked raising a brow.

"Blossom I was stuck in bed for a week and a half it gives you time to think." She explained a pang of guilt ran through each girl.

"Robin are you sure you didn't just dream all of this up?" Blossom asked though the answer was obvious.

"Of course I'm sure I've been festorin over it all winter break. At first I knew it what i saw was real then i talked to my mom who said I was sick and that it was just a dream. But I couldn't let it go I know it's real we have superheroes in Townsville it just makes since" she exclaimed eyes growing wide.

Silence fell over them not one of them wanted to ask finally with her head still on the table the third eldest of the group asked the question.

"How's that?"

"Think about it there's never one act of crime in this town. The one time there is another crime is committed right after it. I think that the Powerpuff girls stop them before the crime can actually be committed. Don't you see?" She exclaimed with a smile.

"No" the girl answered together bluntly.

"I think that they don't want people to know about them, they want to be hidden from society."

"Then why are we talking about them?" Bubbles asked in a whisper.

"Cause it's not right," she exclaimed burst from her seat.

"I did some research did you know this town used to be riddled with crime not just everyday but every hour there was something at least four 4 crimes committed." She told them though they knew better than she did. "Then it all stopped 11 years ago just like that no one knows why and some website that said they do where completely shut down," she explained.

"This whole town?" Buttercup asked looking baffled.

"Yeah I bet it was them they cleaned the streets and didn't take any credit for it," she exclaimed.

"Robin your thinking to hard on a bed time story" Bubbles was stressing it by now Blink wasn't the only one who was gonna get a rant.

"You said that the Professor worked here before you moved here right?" They mentally groaned.

"Yeah."

"Well what if he witnessed the Powerpuff girls but was made to think of it as a story that he ended up telling you" Blossom had her nose between her fingers at this point she always knew her friend was bright but this was dangerously thought out.

"Listen" she started sucking in a breath she could feel the icy air fill her mouth clenching her teeth she kept the ice at bay. "We thought they were real once and it wrecked us don't be foolish and let it wreck you to" she was seething at this point how much information was she able to gather from them alone she had hoped the gap of distance would be enough but she got this far just by knowing them better than anyone else.

"I thought you would be the most enthusiastic about this Blossom you've always loved a good mystery" Robins whimpered out she had never seen Blossom mad before she was always so calm and collected so aloof. The bell rang and Blossom was the first to step away from the table.

"Sorry about that Robin" Bubbles apologized. "It may not seem like it but she was affected just as much as the rest of us she just hasn't addressed it not yet" Bubbles sighed touching Robins shoulder in reassurance.

Blossom breathed heavily as she draped herself over the bathroom sink with each breath a thin coat of ice would coat the insides of the sink. She didn't know why she reacted the way she did she was so cold but she never had to deal with her past before it was always something that was talked about amongst her sisters or the people who knew. It had been so long since 'the Powerpuff girls' had been said so many times in front of her. The first time Robin said it she was sick and she had assumed hoped it would go away after that.

All it did was remind her of her failure of that day that month that year. She failed as their leader as a heroine as a sister. She could hear the tardy bell ring before she finally stepped away from the sink. Be walking out she left the water running to thaw the ice.

Walking towards her class she could hear quick steps coming in the same direction turning she saw Mrs. Keane running up to the class.

"Mrs. Keane what are you doing here?" She asked gaining her a look of confusion.

"Im sorry do I know you?" She asked attempting to scan her over to remind herself who the pink eyed girl was.

Blossom frowned with all the thoughts of the past she forgot. "No but i've heard alot about you, you where a lot of my friends kindergarten teacher," she told the woman her familiar blue eyes lighting up.

"They still talk about me even in highschool thats wonderful" her nasally voice came out warmly.

"Well who are you dear?" She asked her eyes staring deeply into her pink eyes.

"Blossom" she told her remembering the first time she meet this women.

"It suits you its like your parents knew" she said with a fond smile.

"So what are you doing here?" She repeated dodging the parents conversation.

"Well im substituting for Mr. Green for a while" she answered jestering to the class room.

"Did he go somewhere for the holidays?" She asked he never said anything about leaving.

"No the poor things in the hospital they think he was jumped and put into a meat locker he was thawed out he's just recovering now" She answered with sympathetic look.

"Really they thawed him out?" She asked.

"Well no he said a gang jumped him and the leader stuffed him in a meat locker he said he was found thawed out and carried to the hospital" the story didn't seem right.

"What gang?" She asked a chill running down her spine.

"I'm not sure dear but there was said to be five members and each one was incredibly different" he wasn't stuffed in a meat locker he was frozen but who thawed him out?

She stood there frozen for a minute the Gangreen gang where still out there that much was obvious but what did they want with Green sure he was a monster but he was nice. And who thawed him out who had fire hot enough to melt Ace's ice powers?


	20. Mr honest

"So what do you think Blossoms gonna do to you two?" Buttercup asked walking into their fourth period.

"She probably just going to rant at us" Bubbles mumbled she felt responsible for this whole mess that much was obvious.

"She might cool off by the time she can rant at us" Blink sighed sitting on top of her desk.

"What do you mean when she can?" Bubbles asked raising a brow.

"She has work tonight remember she won't have the time to yell at us" the grey clad girl reminded.

"Right she's working with Betty and Bertha tonight" the blue eyed girl all but cheered at the news.

"Oh no" the grey eyed girl groaned head falling onto her desk.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked patting the grey headed girls head.

"Fuck face in a letterman is here" she answered jestering toward the door.

"Whose that?" The blond asked.

"He came to the diner that day you weren't working. Elmer was trying to convince him to transfer so he could join the wrestling team" Buttercup answered with a sneer she didn't like him the moment he entered the diner.

"The new guys an asshole" Mitch announced walking up to the group.

"What did he do to you?" Bubbles asked looking at the brown eyed boy.

"Not me talk to Lloyde or maybe Susie" his voice raised slightly in irritation.

"What happened?" Bubbled gasped Susie always raved about Lloyed how much she loved him. Last Valentine's day Lloyed made a scavenger hunt for the entire day she was so thrilled she tried to top him for his birthday. What could of happened?

At this point Lloyde came into the room no words as he took his seat Floyed followed a few steps behind not wanting to be close to his brother.

"Floyed what happened?" Buttercup asked confused she hadn't really been following their relationship but she knew who picked Susie up from soccer practice who came to every game.

Who cheered his ass off with pom poms and signs getting the whole crowd to sing 'we will rock you'.

"Nothing really don't start jumping to conclusions the new guy he just started flirting with her he won't stop Lloydes only bummed because he can't do anything about it. The guys to big" Floyed reassured trying to calm the venom that was filling green girls expression.

"Alright everyone please take your seats" Mr Borrow told his fourth period class.

Walking to her seat she smacked Mitch on the back of the head. "Hey what's that for?" He asked sheltering his head. "For making me think Susie cheated or something like that" she hissed back she knew Susie pretty well she was her captain after all. "I never said that I just said the new guys an asshole fact. The people you should ask about it are Lloyde or Susie fact." He started his rapping his knuckles against his desk for dramatic effect.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas break" Mr. Burrows told the class with his usual friendly smile.

"So I would like to start by saying we have a new student some of you have probably met Mr. Sanders but for those who haven't say hello to Dustin" he told the class hand gesturing to the boy who now sat at the second seat in the last row.

"Now I have a quick assignment today to get you back into the swing of things for being gone for so long" he informed walking up to the board.

"Today you will make a short poem of something from Christmas break since they are short you will have ten minutes to think of something then you will present" writing on the board Christmas week speech.

Blinks hand shot up in the air sighing the teacher didn't even have to ask. "No Mrs Utonium this one doesn't have to be very long." Nodding her head went to the sheet in front of her.

What did she do? Buttercup thought to herself. What can I tell them? Was a better question. She worked, had her last soccer tournament,got a genetically modified punching bag, drove Blossom to the point of insanity with her new speaker. But what could be turned into a poem. Thinking about it her pencil tapped against the desk she could hear Bubbles had already started and Blink was already done probably half assed it.

"Alright will you please come up and present" Mr Barrow urged the class there was no way that was 10 minutes.

"Blink always one to get it out of the way first please come up" Burrow told her with a smile as he turned over his 'five minute' hour glass.

Walking up to the front of the class Blink didn't hesitate to being.

"My feet my arms my brain all in terrible pain.

Honestly could have lived without the sale even if its bring in money which is our boss man honey. Though he lives like a queen bee having the workers work with their hand while he's in his own wonderland. I don't hate the job don't get me wrong I just don't like people" that that was her poem. She had to admit it was very Blink but damn that was her poem.

"Thank you Blink it was very…. Blunt" Burrow said with a smile.

"Thank you i was hoping that's how it would come across as."

"Ok next?" He asked looking around the room.

"Mitch would you like to present?" He asked looking at the brown haired boy.

"Come on Burrow why pick on me?" He asked dramatically.

"Why not? Now get up here"

"Fine" walking up to the class he looked at his paper.

"I found it in a box it was old with dust on top. I look inside not expecting what id find. It was a shirt one i made in kindergarten, I thought it was so cool back then now i look at it and cringe. Putting it back into the box i officially burned mitch rock's" what was with the rhyming how did Mitch even do a rhyming poem. He burned something without her not cool.

"That was great who's next?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'll go" Lloyde offered walking to the front.

"Mistletoe hung over our heads with care. Saint Nick was soon to be there.

A movie a song a dance. It all reminded me of my chance. A heart beat becoming one faster faster does it plunge and we know forever here forever there that we hold each other with care" a laugh erupted from the left side of the room.

"Don't tell you actually wrote that" Dustin asked. "Dude you sound like a chick" he laughed again.

"I'm gonna have to tell your girl that if she wants a man she dating the wrong person" he seemed so into himself he didn't notice the glares he was getting from the majority of the class.

"Do you even know anything about their relationship?" Mary asked despite her usual shyness she was the biggest sucker and defender of love.

"Does it matter?" He scoffed so he was rude to absolutely everyone.

"Well if you did you'd know that she didn't fall for him because he was mainly she loves him because he's sweet" Buttercup would bet everything that Mary had every couple details dow to a T in this school. "Which you'd know nothing about." She was on fire right about now maybe it was because she was far away from him, maybe because she was that passionate about it either way girl had guts.

"I didn't come here to be sweet fatty I came here to get a trophy for wrestling something your school seems to lack" his comment about her weight must have affected her cause she didn't say a word.

"What we lack in trophies we make up in jerks so can add you to the list" Buttercup barked from her desk she had another word a better word but that would have to do with Mr I-can-make-your-couch-make-your-life-hell Burrows. As well as the speech teacher he was also head of the athletic program and his power was high.

"You said your on the wrestling team?" and there he goes.

"Yeah" he seemed confused unaware of the massive smackdown to reality he was about to receive.

"Well I'll be sure to make your work out after school gruesome. Couch Little doesnt play with bullies" he told him typing at his desk.

"Bully? I'm not a bully im honest" he seemed to actually believe that.

"Right your just a massive" Mitch was silenced by the clearing of Burrows throat.

"Well Mr. Honest your gonna get an honest work out later today" punny very fucking punny.


	21. meet up plan

"Bye dear sorry about having you work waitress and cashier" Betty called too the red headed girl.

"Thanks for closing up to" Bertha said as she packed up her thing.

"Wait what about these candles" the pink eyed girls asked as the older women was about to walk out.

"Date canceled i don't need them" Bertha said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well at least take them with you," she said.

"Keep them there berry mix it's nice. Think of it as a late christmas gift" she said walking out.

She knew the truth Bertha didn't want to look at them. She never went out with the same man and not because she didn't want to. She was a kind woman pretty to but she had a habit of drinking when nervous. She says it makes her looser and it did, loose enough to start in about every wrong choice she ever made in her life. Even the smallest thing like not getting the right toy when given the chance.

Sighing she went to the kitchen to get a wet rag. She never liked working with those two they just weren't as effective as her sister. Sure they weren't superhuman but they could put in more work instead of the bare minimum. The kitchen was only half way picked up opposed to Buttercups maximum clean regiment. Sure her room was a disaster but she got paid to keep this place clean and that was enough motivation.

Sighing she started getting to work Buttercup was coming back tomorrow but she didn't need Bertha's head ripped off because she wasn't as thorough.

While cleaning she couldn't help but think about the day. Oh what a horrible day. First Robin comes bounding in with her crazy theory that she doesn't even realize how close she was literally. Then she froze the sink. Next she finds out Green was attacked something her or her sister knew nothing about. Another crime they let slip past their fingers. Then she found out that she bleed she didn't even cut herself she just bleed. She couldn't seem to convince her sister enough that she didn't do it. Of course she couldn't blame them for doubting after all it was all her fault that.. No she wasn't going to think about it Buttercup would kill her if her kitchen was flooded.

Finally getting the kitchen tidy she moved to the main room the smell of raspberry filling her nose. It was a nice smell peaceful even but it still didn't stop her from dwelling on Green. She knew who attacked him but who saved him. Someone obviously had to use fire but she only knew a select group of people to do that one of them was in his own demotion the other flew to Italy some years back and they haven't seen them since. Wiping down the counter she had to move the candle only to find that it was hot confused she looked at it.

The wick was burning but she never lit it.

"I was wondering when you'd notice" a voice chimed into her though calm and rough looking up she saw someone familiar sitting on the middle booths table.

Red eyes pierced her pink ones fiery hair that ran down his back in a low ponytail compared to her high one a cap covering his head on backwards as always. The familiar freckles dotting his skin in almost the same pattern as her own consultations.

"It's been a long time. What are you doing here how long have you been here?" She asked.

"What no hey how are you no how was Italy nothing just how long have I been here?" He asked his voice was unmoving from his calm and rough he seemed to mean business.

"Answer the question," she told him she meant business how did she not notice him? Was she that lost in her own thoughts or has she lost her touch.

"Well I came in the moment you went into the kitchen I thought i'd light the candle to get your attention but that didn't work as fast as I thought it would," he explained arms crossed.

"That answers one now why are you here" she demanded mimicking his movement.

"I've come to tell you that you need to watch your back if your as slow as you where with me you won't survive" narrowing her eyes she glared daggers into him.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"No it's a warning." He told her his voice showing all seriousness.

"What are you and your brother planning?" She asked jumping to defences.

"It's not us" he paused waiting for her to simmer down. "You and sister have been seen by an organization called Emit its one of the biggest criminal organizations in the world," he explained.

"I've never heard of it," she admitted.

"Not many people whos not apart of it have and lived very long" he agreed.

"Then how do you know about it?" She asked feeling defensive again.

"My brothers and I have never let anyone who knew we knew live" he answered like it was nothing Blossom eyes widened. "We live as what Butch likes to call it anti heros. Now down to business we fully intend on taking down that damned organization" he explained his eyes lighting on fire as his face stayed calm.

"What do they want with us?" She asked, keeping her voice strong.

"You vigilantes have been stopping crime in this town for 10 years without anyone finding out who you are that's an embarrassment to the entire organization. They don't take embarrassment well they have promised a seat at the leaderboard for anyone who can bring you and your sisters down. Your there targets now villains of every kind have flocked to this town to get you four and there not gonna go down just by knocking them out."

"You came to warn us?" She asked he seemed so genuine with his information she couldn't believe it.

"We came to take them down really this is just the best way to do it. The best of the best under the leaderboard have all gathered in one area. We want all of there head every last one of the elite. We will offer our aid any information as well as in battles if you help us destroy every last one of those bastards" was this happening the red leader of the rowdyruff boys asking for help sure he did years ago but that was against the end of their existence.

"Why are you so eager to end this organization?" She asked he seemed so passionate into ending them but why.

"Mojo" he said bluntly.

"Mojos in the organization?" She asked.

"No something happened a couple months after that day Mojo didn't make it out the same" he answered.

"I wasn't aware you cared about your creator that much" the look in his eye was deep regret.

"He was protecting us the dumb ape" sighing he got of the table.

"If you ever want to see what those bastards did to him I'll take you" he paused as he got to the counter lighting the tip of two of his fingers lighting the last two candles. "You'll understand then" he said his head never lifting from the flame.

"Would you still have came if the rest of the girls where here?" She asked.

"I was hoping they where here it would of made this easier but it was life's not easy i suppose," he answered with a shrug walking for the door.

"It was you wasn't it the one who thawed Mr Green out of the ice?" She asked.

"Yes those green wannabes tried to intimidate him to join them saying that they needed his power to survive. He kept saying he was happy being around kids helping them learn it struck a chord and did him a favor. You won't have to worry about them anymore there the least of your worries now" he told her a dark undertone to her voice.

"Brick you didn't?" She asked.

"Someone had to and if you want your sisters to live through whatever twisted game they'll put you through you'll have to be that someone. You learn that quick with the live we have" he answered with a sigh before walking out.

Blossom stood there unmoving for many minutes staring at the flames that seemed to dance for her.

If what he was saying was true could she be that someone?

"What do you mean of evil organizations coming to destroy us" Buttercup whaled in furry the glass she was drinking from thrown at the wall.

"That's what he said" Blossom said her head held high. .

"How do you know he didn't lie?" The green sister demanded her fist slamming against the table. Her anger stemmed from three things one Buttercup never liked being woke up two she didnt like the news and three Butch she kew that he had to be here with his brother that or he died somewhere. Probably did being the reckless idiots that he was or at the very least lost a limb by now.

It wasn't that she hated him she was still bitter about them leaving for Italy with no goodbyes or complete reasoning. Blossom started to suspect the reasoning was the organization.

"The way he explained I believe him sort of. Something about it added up we haven't had any crime lately. I feel as if there either putting us in a false sense of security or there preparing them for the game" Blossom explained.

"Right and if its some big scary organizations why aren't they dead?" She asked.

"He said that his brother never let anyone that know they know live" she told them.

"They kill them?" Bubbles whimpered.

"Bubbles there probably gaining information of the people in the organization then killing them off there only getting rid of the bad guy" she paused. "Just permanently" Blink finished.

"They said they could help us." Blossom added.

"Why are they so hell bent on getting rid of this thing anyways?"

"They did something to Mojo he told me to go to the metal hospital and ask for Jojo Mojo" she explained.

"Why would he there Mojos really smart."

"He's also not human how did they accept him?"

"I don't know but im going to find out I'm going tomorrow." There was a pause and suddenly the leader had her head in her hands.

"What, what's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"I never got a way to contact him. So i don't know how im gonna get him to meet up with me if we have no way of finding him" she groaned miserably.

"I have an idea"

"Can't we just wait till one of his brothers mess up" Buttercup asked.

"No we need to get in contact with them now if whats hes saying is true there gonna start there game and we have no information like they claim to." Blossom explained.

"I have an idea" Bubble sais again this time louder.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"The squirrels" she said smiling widely.

"What about them?" Buttercup asked as Blossom head banged against the table.

"I could ask them to send a letter to the boys" Blossoms head shot up.

"That could work."

"And how are squirrels supposed to find the?" Buttercup asked raising a brow.

"If not squirrels how about mice they can find anything" Bubbles offered after a moment of thinking. "Plus Boomers better with mice then squirrels."

"And if it doesn't work?" Buttercup asked her bad mood not going away.

"Then there was an attempt" Blink yawned she too had been shaken from her bed and was half asleep through the whole conversation.

"And if someone from the other side finds it then what?"

"I'll make the letter discrete something that can't be traced back to either of us" Blossom suggested.

"That and we can act the mouse to eat it if the plan fails" Blink offered gaining a rather nasty look from her blue eyed bilingual sister.

"Papers not good for its digestive system" Bubbles mumbled.


	22. Here and now

"Have you gotten anything from the mice?" Blossom asked meeting up with her sisters.

"No Blossom Roger hasn't responded yet but when he does I'll be sure to tell you" Bubbles grumbled this was the fifth time today she had asked. Sure she was anxious to get more information to but she wasn't looking over her shoulder and listening closely for a mouse. There very complex creatures they take there time after all.

"That rat was probably eaten by a cat" Buttercup commented walking by them.

"It was a mouse" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Cats like mice to" she called before going back to her conversation with Mitch.

"Don't listen to her i'm sure your mouse is fine" Blossom said in a reassuring voice though she was more hopeful than her bilingual sister.

"Do you hear that?" Blink asked sneaking up to her sister's side.

"Who are they?"

"There new right?"

"They have to be i've never seen them before"

"There scary!"

"There hot!"

"They've killed at least one person i just know it!"

"What's with the whispering?" Bubbles asked as got closer to the cafeteria.

"You don't think?" Blossom asked looking between her sisters. "No… no I doubt it" Bubbles though the hesitance in her voice said otherwise.

"Butch" Buttercups voice roared from the cafeteria. "There's your answer" Blink muttered as they rushed to the cafeteria making it just in time to see Buttercup throwing her fist straight into Butch's nose.

"Nice to see you to" Butch said taking her arm he flipped her over his head slamming her on the ground.

"What are they?" Blossom didn't know how to react sitting at their table where the Rowdyruff boys playing card as their brother fought her sister. "Well there's yours answer they did get the note" Bubbles said with a smile making the best out of the situations she was quick to leave her sister side walking over to Boomer.

"Do you guys know them?" Princess asked she was sitting almost at the edge of the table as far from the thug looking group as possible.

"Yeah we go way back" Bubbles giggled patting Boomers shoulder.

"Really they look like they've killed people" Princess never really had a filter she spoke her mind but she regretted her words when the green one looked her dead in the eye smirked and said "We don't just look like it".

"He's just joking" Buttercup assured her slapping the green boy upside the head.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked as she approached the table her pink eyes digging into the red leader.

"Well we got your letter it seemed pretty urgent so we made sure to meet up as soon as possibly" Boomer answered gaining a nod from his leader.

"Not here" she stressed she could feel the eyes from all around the room turning to stare or get a quick glimpse.

"It said that you wanted to discuss things and you would like to do it as quickly as possible" Bleak responded.

"I thought we could do it at a the diner or even at our home not here."

"Why not here you were already here and there's always at least one break in these places" Butch asnwered as he shuffled the deck dealing out the cards before getting a kick in the jaw laughing he kicked her in the stomach.

"Buttercup will you two stop your bringing more attention to you" Blossom asked causing the green second child to frown.

"He's just so easy to punch and kick."

"Why don't we go into the hall and discuss this hardly anyone out there." Blink suggested walking to the table.

"Why not here?" Boomer asked.

"So who are they anyway Bubbles? Why are they here?" Princess asked as Robin was taking her seat setting her tray down.

"Wow look they give you free food here" Boomer said in wonder his eyes lighting up like a child.

"So who are you guys?" Robin asked, she had been wondering that question since the moment she walked into the cafeteria. She was planning on ditching the table but the girls seemed comfortable enough with them so she decided to sit down.

"Hi I'm Boomer nice to meet you" his tone of wonder caused her to laugh a bit.

"Robin" she greeted giving him a nod.

"So are they like your cousin or something?" Princess asked they had to be they looked so similar.

"No were not related at all" the grey haired one answered with a shrug.

"At all?" Princess asked in disbelief.

"So then how do you know the girls?" Robin asked.

"We knew each other before they moved" Bubbles answered she seemed so close with blue boy as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Where did you move to?" Princess asked.

"Italy" that was not the answer she was expecting. "Then we spent some time in France then Canada after that we went to Britain then we went to Japan where we've been living for two years." The red one spoke for the first time and she wasn't expecting the authority in his voice.

"You never picked up an accent?" She asked this had to be a bluff they looked to rugid to gangy to be moving to all those countrys.

"I suppose not Boomer did most of the talking" The red one answered causing a huge grin to spread across the blue boys face.

"This is why I suggested the hall" Blink said lowly to the group.

There were no words as Brick gave a curt nod to his brothers who seemed to understand. Standing up they made there way to the exit. "You girls coming?" Butch called gaining the attention of the already fridgid cafeteria.

"There still evil no doubt about it" Blossom uttered to herself as eyes followed her as she followed them. "Just in a different way" Bubbles giggled as she skipped her way out of the cafeteria.

"So what exactly did you want to discuss?" Brick asked leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"It's the organization that you were talking about last night if it's real we would like your help" she whispered it was unspoken but they were not allowing this conversation to reach any cameras or ears.

"Oh it's real and its nasty" Butch assured with a lop sided smile.

"Yes and that's why we wanted to talk to you so urgently we don't know when there going to start there little 'game'." Blossom explained shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"There gonna survey the town first. Set it up i wouldn't be surprised if they were putting a barrier around this town" Bleak muttered from his spot on the floor.

"Why would they do that" Bubbles gasped.

"No one gets in and no vigilantes gets out" Brick sneered looking away.

"Have they ever done this before?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah back in Canada it was a small town to small to even trace the mayor refused business with Coyote a man from the leaderboard. They blocked the town off and turned into a game if the citizen's won they would get to live if not they would leave them there to starve to death." Brick spoke his voice grim giving all the information they needed of who won.

"Why did you save them?" Bubbles asked hand covering her mouth.

"Not our job" Bleak answered with a shrug. "Were not heroes we do things that benefit us were not obligated to save a life" Butch stated with little remorse.

"Why weren't they stopped right then and there?" Blossom demanded she doubted a whole town no matter how small could suffer from one organization.

"Something as big as Emit you learn to turn the other cheek" Brick answered with a shrug.

"Then how are we supposed to beat them?" Blink whispered addressing the growing elephant in the room.

"That city had normal civilians this one has you" Boomer encouraged with a smile. "Not to mention the whole elite and leaderboard are here meaning we can track every last one of those bastards" his voice became harder electricity sparking lightly around his fingers.

"What did they do. We know it has something to do with Mojo but what was it?" Buttercup all but demanded.

"We can take you to him tomorrow just not today" Brick answered in a calmer manner then the looks on his brother faces.

"Why haven't you destroyed them yet if you hate them so much?" Buttercup asked.

"They have more than one branch. They have bosses stacked on top of each other to cover the true 'Big big boss' it didn't matter how many we took down we could never find the true boss. It took years to find out just how far we were from him" Brick admitted lowly.

"Then how can we take them down if there's too many layers?" Blossom asked the situation was looking to dim.

"Because what we didn't understand back then was that the way to take down an orginazatuon is to stirp of its best." Boomer started. "Once the lower subordinates see that the top have fallen they will shy away knowing the enemy is to great." Brick ended it was odd to see how well oiled they where it was a complete opposite of the boys that hit there brother for being stupid.

"What about the 'Big big boss'?" Bubbles asked.

"He'll be the hardest as not but one person has seen him" Bleak responded tilting his head his head back.

"Who is that?"

"Claude's" Bleak grimaced his eyes hardening.

"He's the second in command, though he'd never tell you that. He seems like the nicest person alive till his flip is switched." He explained with a frown.

"So how many are in the leaderboard?" Blossom asked.

"Five plus the 'Big big Boss'."

"And the elite?"

"Seven but don't let that fool you, they are the best of the best they won't be easy to beat."

"But we've done our homework on them" Boomer assured.

"How if there secretive how would you have information on them?" Buttercup asked.

"By observing them for 10 years as well as" Brick started."Squeezing it out of people" Butch finished.

"You should go the bell is about to ring" Blossom noted. "But please come over for dinner tonight" Bubbles said with a smile.

"Bubs we have work" Blink reminded with a groan.

"No i think Raven will close down the shop for this he and the Professor and Bellum need to know dont you think?" Bubbles reasoned she had a point nodded agreed.


	23. Table for ten

He didn't quite believe it when Blossom called to inform him that they were going to have a very important meeting tonight. Or when Buttercup called saying he should make a huge lasagna for the meeting. Or when Blink suggested that they should move the meeting to the dining room due to how many people were gonna be there. Or even when Bubbles offered to help make everything including the cheesecake and entrees she offered to buy herself.

It was still surreal as he called Sarah inviting her to come over for a small 'house party' not to raise any suspicion. Had the information sunk in when the four boys were sitting at their dining room table talking with the girls about their adventures in Italy or Japan? No not really it was still hard to believe. Sarah was speaking to Raven about what this could be about when he brought in the entrees.

"So boys how long have you been in town?" Sarah asked finally when the conversation died down.

"We've been here for a week so far" Boomer answered as he picked up a shrimp.

"And where have you been living?" Raven asked he had noticed how the boys had been eating everything they but on their plate no matter how slowly it was obvious they were hungry.

"Were living in fuzzy's old cabin we only keep our stuff there though. We've been out searching for smaller members who thought they could take on the games" Butch answered gaining him a glare from his counterpart.

"So your the ones who have been stopping the crime in town?" The green eye girl roared remembering how boring the week have been.

"Crimes aren't allowed before the games begins" Bleak answered taking a drink of his green tea.

"Then how do you know they belong to the organization?" Bubbles asked tilting her head.

"A symbol branded on each member we look for that" Raven interest was suddenly peaked as the blue ruff spoke.

"Well where do we look?" Bubbles asked.

"It not ever in the same place it could be anywhere on the back on the edge of a finger"

"On the bottom of a tongue?" He asked interrupting the Green ruff.

"That's actually a pretty popular place more discreet how did you know?" Boomer asked the past general.

"So youre talking about that organization I wasn't aware this was so severe" Raven spoke grimly looking at the rim of his cup.

"You know who there talking about?" Bubbles asked taking in his grim look.

"I was once a general of the highest respect. I knew much more than my peers. They probably would never have let me go had they not forgotten who I was" letting out a sigh he gave the girls a small smile. "But I have not forgotten a thing, especially not of them," he told the group of ten.

"Are you sure it the same organization a lot of gangs have symbols."

"Yes but most dont play games with full cities nor do they have such a far reach isn't that right boys" he answered looking at the four boys his eyes narrowing slightly. "How did you boys find out about this organization?" He asked not even trying to hide his suspicion.

"They attacked our father and we tracked them down." Butch growled out eyes scanning the man dangerously. "And why aren't you dead yet?" He seemed to stick i chord with the green ruff as he rose glass in hand aiming at the man. "Don't you dare" Blossom yelled as the glass left his hand before it could make contact something hit it staining the glass red as it dropped to the ground the glass burst into flames.

"Sit down" Brick told his green brother who did as told the look in his leaders eye gave him no room to argue least he wanted to burst into flames too.

"Smart move impulsive" Bleak told his brother voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Brick your bleeding" Bubbles gasped watching the blood dip down his fingers.

"Well yeah cause impulsive over here pissed him off. We were supposed to be on our best behavior" Boomer grumbled glaring at his brother.

"Don't look at me that was my best behavior" snapped glaring right back at his brother.

"If that your best behavior your worst must destroy planets" Buttercup muttered as Blossom worked to put out the fire.

"Hold on Brick i'll go get first aid" Bubbles offered she didn't understand why his brother stared at her like she was crazy.

"Bubbles his power is blood combustion he's not injured. You know that right?" Boomer asked her tilting his head to the side.

"No how would I know that?" She asked tilting her own head.

"We just assumed Blossom would have a power similar to mine due us being counterparts." Brick answered taking a seat.

"Well she does have a blood power but she has to cut herself to activate it" Buttercup answered finally being able to take a seat when the fire was out.

"Once" Brick said looking between the girls.

"No each time she's used it" Blink answered.

"It just activated itself after the first time he used it. When ever he was pissed he bleeds it's the blood responding to the emotion" Bleak explained. "It thinks he's in danger" Boomer simplified. "Or wants to be a show off" Butch grumbled before asking the Professor for a new cup.

"So that why I bled yesterday? I was under stress?" Blossom asked it made since finally something about her power did.

"So does this mean you didn't need me to stab you in the ice?" Blink asked her eyes bore into her pink leader. Said leader froze she had forgotten all about that. "No it hadn't activated correctly yet I don't think I we were going to be exactly the same" she lied she was never going to tell her sister the truth.

"Right?" Blink didn't seemed convinced but she dropped it.

"To answer your question where not dead because I stopped us from rushing in. I made the decision that it was to dangerous" Brick explained looking over to the ex General

"I see that does sound like a smart move" in all honesty he was just happy he didn't get hit with a glass.

"So how are you eating?" Sarah asked finally chiming in observing the whole conversation it seemed that they were taking more off the entree plate then anyone else.

"We did odd jobs before we got old enough to work anywhere that would pay" Boomer answered truthfully.

"So you make your money honestly?" She asked, unlike the rest of the town she remembered every last detail of the crimes committed it was almost satisfying to hear that the town bullies and harassers made an honest living. "It also kept suspicion off us, we always had an alibi" Bleak added still satisfying they weren't going to ruin it.

"Have you found jobs since you came here?" There was a familiar cat like grin on the ex Generals face.

"No we've been finding the smaller members of the organizations" Boomer obviously didn't understand what ex general was saying as his eyes were glued to the lasagne that the Professor brought in.

"Come talk to me after dinner" he commented sending a wink over to the girls who grinned with him.

"Yeah"

"Sure"


	24. Tick tick tick time ticks on

"Last night went well" Bubbles chirped as she skipped into class.

"Whats with you your so bubbly today" Floyed commented with a smile as his crush bounced into class.

"We got a day off last night and got to have dinner with the family" Buttercup explained sitting on her desk.

"So those boys were your family?" Mitch asked he could understand how they looked so much alike.

"No there not" Blink answered sitting in Buttercups chair.

"There friends of ours from a long time ago" Bubbles added smiling widely she hadn't seen her counterpart in so long it was nice to see him again. Even if he was a little different and his kill count probably a little higher. She really couldn't see herself getting over it but they were only bad guys.

"I wouldn't say friends" Buttercups voiced with doubt sure it was nice to get to beat her counterparts ass again but the asshole still left without a word or anything.

"They look just like you how are you not related?" Mitch bellowed in disbelieve.

"They don't look like us" Blink answered fanning her hand dismissively at him.

"What are you talking about girl?! There just like you even hold the same damn arua" they had always been told that they looked like them but saying that that wasn't true was a bold face lie but they could see the differences even if others couldn't.

She had missed her counterpart having someone the same level of unmotivated (she refused to say lazy) was calming for once she wasn't the only one who just wanted to observe. Having said (thought?) that she also was interested to see what else there counterparts powers could do she was hoping to have a training session soon.

"Nah" Buttercup drawled crossing her arms lifting her chin.

"Yeah" Mitch countered mimicking her movement which wasn't fair because she was on her desk.

"Naah."

"Yeaah."

"Naaah"

"Yeaaah"

"Who are you talking about?" Floyde asked completely confused.

"Right you weren't here yesterday the Utonium sisters were initiated into a gang of these four deadly looking guys" Lloyed exaggerated gaining himself a punch to the shoulder.

"Our dumbass childhood friends came to visit" she clarified which wasn't completely untrue.

"And I think they broke into school" Lloyed said quickly flinching away from another possible hit.

"That's actually pretty accurate" Bubbles agreed with a shrug.

"Are we going to talk about how you started fighting in the cafeteria and the guy just didn't even seemed affected?" Lloyed asked.

"Well he probably did he just didn't want to show it" Mitch scoffed.

"Or maybe his nose didn't break" Lloyed joked with a smirk.

"Alright everybody take a seat" Burrow called to his fourth period class.

"Alright everyone where going to be doing a two day assignment your going to write down three traits on three different slips of paper then tomorrow we'll have a guess who game" Burrows face was so bright as put three pieces of papers on each students desk.

"So you can put your favorite color a feature you have like eye color or hair color. A personality trait just anything that says you and then tomorrow we'll guess whose who and if who ever wins gets a very special prize." He practically beamed walking back up to the desk.

"Is it just me or he acting weird?" Floyed asked leaning over to his brother.

"Just be happy we don't have to do a speech" his brother replied.

"Hey Mitch" Buttercup smirked leaning over to her the brown haired boy. "What?" He asked already put off by the shit eating grin.

"Don't write crooked nose it will be too easy" she snickered gaining herself a glare.

"Don't put bitchy they won't even have to think" he retorted.

As the room got quiet there were only the sound of tapping or scratching pencils. Bubbles didn't really have to think about what she was putting down but thats how she saw the assignment to not think and only but what first comes to mind. Hobbies, favorite food and maybe favorite animal Blink took it an easier route simply putting her eye color favorite color and the word sloth easy enough. Buttercup didn't know exactly what to put there was so much she could. But something kept her from focussing.

There was the ticking noise the more she listened to it the louder it got. Looking around she tried to find the source of the noise. Tick tick tick tick what was it? Pretty soon it was all she could hear a rapid ticking noise but where was it coming from? Was it even coming from the classroom? Looking up she found that Bubbles head was now looking around a look of confusion filling her features.

"You hear it to right?" Blink asked lowly.

"Where's it coming from?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but it's familiar i've heard it before" Buttercup said.

"Hello there Townsville this is our warning from me to you. My name is Ronnie the kid my hobbies are bombing, games, and riddles. You see we're gonna turn your city into a board game or even a video game how fun! And I'm pleased to be the first to hit this game with my best shot" a young male voice said coming over the speaker. "So here's my game there are four bombs and four riddles there gonna be another game but my players will be the only ones who need to know. That brings me to the first a huge rule we don't want any normal citizen to play this game. Your just the the side pieces I want your sweet vigilanties to play it. So if your listening which you better be or this gonna be messy but I did send this everywhere so hopefully."

Bombs that's the ticking sound what the sound was the sound of ticking bombs but where was it she couldn't tell the sound was everywhere at once where they all activated at the same time?

"Now you don't have to worry I do like giving fighting chances. While the bombs are all currently activated there set to go off at different times but there are certain time limits that you should complete it. Like this first one for example it's your first one in an hour seems like enough time with my side games it gives you sometime" his voice came out like a child playing a selfish game.

"Go to Townsville square to receive your first riddle" There was silence as the recording replayed.

"Is this a joke?" A girl whimpered slightly.

"Mr Burrows what's going on? Mike asked with wide eyes.

"I.. I don't know" Burrows said in shock it was obvious this wasn't planned by the school.

"Please clear the classrooms" a Mrs Little called from the hallway.

"The mayor's office has addressed an evacuation order there is a possibility that one of those bombs are at the school," she shouted from the hallway.

"What was he talking about we don't have vigilantes in this town" Mitch said getting up from his desk.

"Evacuation 478 Evacuation 478 terrorist warning" the voice new more familiar voice of Mrs Bellum came over the loudspeaker. "This is not a joke we have reason to believe that there have been a series of bombs placed around Townsville teachers get your students out of the city" the principles voice came out horsley.

"So this isn't a joke?"

"Apparently not?"

"What did he mean they were turning our town into a board game?"

"This is real?"

The voices filled the hall as the students made there way to the exit. No one knew what to make of the announcement all walking completely stunned.

"Guys if this is real will we die?"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"This can't be real they sounded like a kid!"

"I don't like this"

"Please calm down let's go everyone in an orderly manner" Mr Burrow swallowed as he kept his calm. Frozen to their seats the Utoniums had no clue what to do they knew it was coming but today it was so soon.

"Didn't you hear the warning come on" Mitch urged over to Buttercup Floyde going to check on an unmoving Bubbles Lloyde didn't even think before slinging the lazy girl over her shoulder and rushing her out of the door. Meeting his girlfriend at the door.

"Lloyde!?" Susie looking at the body over his shoulder.

"I think she was frozen in fear had an adrenaline rush" he explained she gave a nod of understanding. Students rushed for the exit door. While Blossom headed to the classroom she knew her sisters where at least close to.

"Buttercup let's go" Mitch tried to convince the brunette panicking he wasn't the only one as there teacher refused to leave without them.

"Come on girls" she called it was as if they had broken out of there trance getting up they moved quickly pulling both boys with them.

"Blossom its time isn't it?" Bubbles knew it was going to happen but this was so surreal now that it was happening.

"the game has started" Blossom answered lowly when they got outside the school busses where already being filled.

"Where's Blink?" Blossom asked as ticking thudded in her ears.

"Don't worry Lloyde has her" Floyde reassured the pink eyed girl.

"Yeah he had to pick her up to get her to move but she's with him" this was the last thing she needed to hear.

"Please file in on the bus we need to hurry out of town" it was Mrs Keane ushering the teens onto the buses.

"What the fuck was that?" Buttercup could here the asshat ask his 'friends'.

"There just precaution we have sometimes" Elmer tried to reassure him.

"Precautions? They said there are bombs!" he cursed. "This is bullshit I didn't move to get myself in danger."

"There gonna take care of it" Elmers voiced harshly with irritation. "It's probably a prank."

"You better promise it or i'm getting a one way ticket back to Cityville."

"We need to get out of here" Blossom told them.

"What about Blink?" Bubbles asked.

"Either she gets over here or she doesn't! We need to go" Buttercup snapped the game had started they couldn't sit around.

"Girls I believe it's time" Mrs. Bellum's voice filtered through the ear pieces.

"We know the announcement was at the school" Blossom told her heading for the back of the school using the confusion to escape.

"Catch" Blink chimed in joining them in the clouds throwing their uniforms at them.

"Good your here" Blossom acknowledged catching the wadded up suit.

"You got wrinkles in it" Bubbles cried as she took her suit.

"Well i didn't have that much time" Blink muttered back.

"Super speed" she reminded her sister.

"Right" she answered rolling her eyes.

"Girls we have to be fast change up here" Blossom ordered taking off her sweater.

"Up here but where in the sky" Bubbles cried. "Where in a cloud Bubbles no one can see us" Buttercup sighed pulling up her suit. Moving quickly Bubbles pulled on her mask first.


	25. Green for the win

"Where here you can show your face" Pink called out to the empty city the sound of ticking had faded by now.

"Look at that i'm surprised you showed up so quickly or at all" Ronnie snickered as he appeared on the ad billboard.

"Where here you little shit now what's the riddle" Green called turning to the billboard. He really did look like a kid with shaggy fire truck hair and white eyes. His grin was wide toothy and straight up evil.

"Hello girls and welcome to my game" he cheered spinning in whatever room he was in.

"Just tell us the riddles" Green demanded she hated riddles as is she didn't care about his games she was going to get the answers and disable that was the plan.

"Uh uh uh. Not yet Greeny meany. I have some rules that you've got to follow it would be stupid to start a game not knowing the rules right?" He asked with a pout. "What are your rules?" Pink asked stepping forward. "Well Pinky the first rule is that no one is allowed to assist you its not allowed I don't like cheaters there mean and stupid" he whined.

"Alright else is there?" Blue asked.

"Well next it this is also a game of Simon says if simon says hop you hop if simon says freeze you freeze and if simon say let the robot blast you you let them" he told them with a giggle.

"And why would we do that?" Green demanded.

"Well if you want i can TRASH the GAME AND BLOW UP EACH BOMB NOW" he suddenly wailed pulling out a button preparing to push.

"Wait stop well play" Pink reassured the child.

"Oh goodie thank you pinkie I was worried I wouldn't get to play" he smiled putting the button down.

"Are there any other rules?" Grey asked.

"No i think that's it ...oh wait i think that i should tell you that I will give you an hour to find all of them" what but he already said it was activated that he would give the time for each one. Green seemed ready to call him out on his bluff when Pink covered her mouth.

"Alright we can get them all in an hour what's the riddle?" She asked her voice ready and confident.

"Oh look at that confidence i like that ok here it is 'Look at me I can't look at you love me you know me i love you even if i don't know you hold me be careful i'm tender dont drop me'." He told her proudly a smile coming to his face.

"Simon says you four cant fly" without even trying they dropped to the ground.

"What just happened?" Grey asked as she attempted to fly only to drop to the ground.

"Simon says you do as simon says" Ronnie cried with a giggle. "I'm a very good Simon." He cheered proudly.

"Well let's think about this 'look at me I can't look at you' so whatever it is is blind" Pink started. "Or has its eyes closed." Blue chimed in. "I love you even if i don't know you?" Pink started again. "Don't drop me in tender" she finished when no one chimed in.

"Sounds like a baby" Blue said with a shrug.

"Where do you find babies?" Green asked even if it the answer was right in front of her she just didn't get riddles.

"A nursery" Blue cheered before she frowned.

"Oh no you dont think?" She asked hoping not.

"It's worth a shot, Blue" Blossom answered with a nod.

Getting up Blue shot east towards the cluster of hospitals one being the children's hospital. Running she didn't let her speed decrease. "Simon says Blue can move" without even trying she stopped in her tracks her feet seemed to stop. "Simon says Blue has to let the robot blast you" a familiar looking robot hovered it way over to her its eyes began to glow and she suddenly knew what was coming not feeling any shock as a red laser shot at her. Letting out a scream it teetered on the verge of a sonic scream. "Simon says Blue needs to shut up" without any control her mouth snapped shut.

"Blue!" Each member shouted as they watch the girl on the monitor.

"Isn't this fun." He chanted bouncing from one foot to the other.

"We need to drop this game and just find him" Green snapped through gritted teeth.

"No we have to play by his rules or he'll set off all his bombs were between a rock and a hard place." Pink told her eyes going from the screen to her green teammate.

"Can we assume that since you stopped her she was going in the right direction?" She asked boy who stared at her for a moment his eyes wide before they looked off to the left hand behind his back he started to swing his feet. "Maybeee" he drawled out with a lopsided smile.

"Then can we have the next riddle?" She asked sweetly.

"What about Blue?" Green demanded she wasn't really forgetting about her was she.

"I suppose that ok it get the game going" he said with a laugh.

"So what is it?" She asked smiling up to him her voice dropping as if she was talking to a child.

"Ok the next one is 'they dropped me off here every day as they went out i had fun with no one but myself to play as I colored and finger painted please save me" turning to her teammates she had already figured out his pattern.

"What is it Pink?" Grey asked she had figured something out walking over to her she watched as Pink leaned into over her ear.

"Did you figure it out?" Green asked.

"I think so i'm not sure Grey" she said turning to her green clad teammate.

"I need you go to Pokey Oaks kindergarten" she had figured something out but why send Grey she just gonna get stuck to.

"Run as fast as you can before he stops you."

"Just trust me" She told Grey who simply nodded before running off.

"Where's she going? You already figured it out that not fair Simon says Grey has to stop" he cried stopping her in her tracks she hadn't made it any closer to her destination then Blue. "Pink isn't supposed to be keeping secrets you were whispering what where you saying" Green couldn't help but raise a brow under her mask if Pink had even uttered something under her breath she would of heard it she didn't whisper anything.

"I didn't say anything. I figured out your riddle now can we continue" she told him her voice getting slightly more stern than before.

"No no secrets Simon says Pink tells me what she said" he seemed shocked when Pink said nothing. "Simon says pink tell me what she whispered now" he said again and once more met with silence. "Fine then i guess you didn't say Simon says Grey tell me what she said" what was wrong with this kid couldn't he understand they said nothing.

"As you can see I said nothing now can we please get to the next riddle".

"Fine the next riddle 'I hate you I don't want to go it want to go back the kids can hardly talk there no dont put me on the yellow monster" he didn't put the same emotion he usually put in it.

"I don't like that riddle Im going to change it" what was she doing there were bombs and she was playing games.

"Change it you can't do that this is my game not yours stupid PINK LADY" he cried stomping his feet.

"Right Green go to the elementary" she said not dropping eye contact.

"How did you no no no Green dont move" smirking she got up heading towards the elementary. "No wait Simon says dont move" to her surprise she kept running her feet not stopping getting to the elementary a familiar sound of ticking filled her ears ticking rapidly.

"Pink the high school there's one in the high school" she may not of been good at riddles but this one was too obvious. "How is he part of the elite?" she wondered as she followed the ticking. Her eyes widened the sound of scared heavy breathing also made there way to her ears. There was a door was cracked and there were obviously a class here.

"Hello?" She called coming closer.

"Don't open the door" the teacher cried from inside. "It said that it was explode if the door is open." "What did?" She called. "The note the note did and I'm not risking it" the teacher sobbed her voice was familiar so familiar it was a 1st grade class Mrs. Jenkens class her old class.

"Alright, I'm going to break down the wall" she called to Mrs. Jenkens.

"Your going to what" two voices filtered through her ears.

"Listen this psycho has them stuck between a rock and a hard place. I need to save them" she explained.

"But your going to reveal us" Blink cried.

"Your going to cost money in damages." Really these two were their own kind of psycho.

"Listen i'm going to bust the wall down when i do i want you out of here go out the exit ok?"

"What do you mean bust the wall down?" Mrs. Jenkens asked her voice quivering.

"Get all the kids away from the wall we don't need them getting hit i'm going to try to stop the debris from hitting them but they need to take precautions," she explained her vines covering her fist.

"Are you a superhero?" A young girls voice called from inside.

"Just move kid" she said pulling her hand back.

"Simon says Green has to stop" she could feel her limbs stiffening. It came from the sound system. Using all her strength she attempted to pull her fist forward only for her pose not to move one bit. No no no this was not happening damn it what about the kids.

"Hero lady?" A little girl called.

Clenching her jaw she reminded herself who she was. "My names not Green" she bellowed as her fist rammed forward causing the stone to crack then shatter. Sitting on the other side they stared at her slacked jawed.

"Get out of here ok?" She said to the group who were huddled against their teacher clenching her shirt tightly.

"Thanks hero lady" a boy cheered running out each one had tears on their cheeks all red and puffy.

"Did you actually break that wall?" A boy asked looking up at her with wonder.

"Of course she did didn't you see it" the voice of the girl called she had a doll clutched in her hand it looked all too familiar.

"It's amazing and look shes green like your doll" a girl said causing her to pull the doll closer.

"Yeah she is" she said when the girl had ran out pulling it away, she had a small doll it black hair was short with green eyes a small green dress with a black strip she had thought they were all destroyed.

"What you got there?" She asked almost instantly the girl brought it back to her chest. "It's a good luck charm no one ever seen anything like it before," she answered.

"Well guess what i think there's more to the set if you found that one you could find her teammates im sure" a smile formed on the girls puffy face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now go" she said looking up the teacher.

"Thank you i don't know how you did it but thank you" Mrs. Jenkens cried pulling the girl into a hug. "Thank you" she repeated before walking away. She missed this people knowing the good that her powers could do

"Greens the bomb did you get it?" Pink noise filtered through her ears. Pushing her thoughts down she ripped the entire door frame off the wall taking the entire thing with her the number one the bomb was the problem 20 minutes.

"We only have 20 minutes but i have it" she answered before running out of the school.

"How did she get out of my game this is not how the game is played" Ronnie cried as she ran back to the square.

"Simon says Green can't move" that's not her name it's not who she is its just her code name.

"No no no no no stop moving."

"How are you doing that?" She could hear Grey asked.

"Who are you?" Was all she said.

"Damn it we don't need riddles right now" Grey growled from her spot.

"Simon says Green need to stop"

The sound of thunder suddenly erupted from the Blue who must of figured it out first.


	26. Whats your name?

Who am i? Blue thought she was herself what else did she need to know? She knew she storing up the scream of the century. What else was there to know she was Blue a vigilante.

"Simon says Green needs to stop" But she didn't stop she could hear her feet hitting against the pavement. What did she do different at this point even Pink was frozen still and she was the smartest of them.

She didn't get it what did Green do? Why isn't she responding to her name. 'Who are you?' But wait that wasn't her name her name was Buttercup just like her name was Bubbles a scream erupted from her throat so loudly that it shook the ground causing her to tumble.

Getting up she didn't hesitate to get to her destination the townsville hospital. Running she didn't stop even as Ronnie screamed and cried from his billboard. Dashing through the shielded window she could hear the screams of the citizens inside.

"Where's the nursery?" She asked looking around ignoring the busted through window.

"Ma'am we don't want any problems please" a doctor said rushing up to her officers by his side oh how this brought back some memories.

"Neither do I and that is why im trying to get the bomb out of the nursery" she urged in an attempt of reason.

'Please just leave" the doctor urged.

"Listen you have 16 minutes to get to the nursery before it blows up completely" Green snapped coming through the window.

"What did you do the bomb from the elementary" she asked.

"I put it in town square and had a real heart to heart with Pink. Now everyone listen up if you didn't hear the psychos announcement then here's what happening he has put a bomb in this hospital specifically the nursery you could not believe us but it better if you did" Green reported to the citizens around them.

"We can't take the risk of letting" the doctor started.

"Let them in there my babies in there and you can't risk the lawsuit im going to smack down on you if this is true" her voice was firm as she stood from her seat.

"If your lying we are prepared to shoot" the doctor informed having the security guards follow close as the nurse opened the nursery.

"It's definitely here" Blue sighed as ticking sound thudded in her ears the farther she went in

She was in and out in a flash hold a bomb in her hand. "See, I told you it was here it was in one of the cribs" she said showing the ticking bomb. "How did she move that" the guard was stunned but the mother let out a horrible cry. "Where did you get that banket?" She sputtered as she took wobbly steps forward.

"It was wrapped around the bomb" Blue explained her voice less cheerful than before.

"This, this is my baby's blanket" her eyes widened as her hand shook reaching for the blanket.

"How do you" "it was handmade by my grandmother what crib did you get this from?" She choked her her hand retracting.

"It was the one on the third row i think" Blue answered. "Surely it was just an empty" "all cribs are full ma'am" the nurse confirmed from her desk.

"Pink we got problems the bastard stole a child" Green was quick to report.

"He did what?" Pink voice filtered through her ears.

"You heard me little psycho took a kid" she informed.

"Where do you think it is?" Grey asked her voice coming out strained.

"Grey did you get the bomb from the kindergarden?" Pink asked she had too many problems to deal with.

"Yeah i had to drag this thing out of the pool and it the size of a fucking elephant" Blink grimaced trying to keep down the sounds of her stuggles.

"I'm coming up to the square then you can decide what to do with it" Blink huffed.

"I'll decide later i have to find the bomb in the highschool" Pink stressed.

"Ma'am we will find your baby" Blue reassured the mother who was on the floor blanket held tightly to her chest.

"We have the bomb Blue we need to go back to the square" Green called grimly she didn't feel right leaving the poor mother there but words were all they could give her.

"No no no no no you found them you weren't supposed to get to them" his voice seemed to be weakening now distorting in an odd fashion less childish.

"But your leaders the only one left she won't find it she can't possibly find it" he snickered.

"I don't care about the bombs where the baby" Blue demanded clenching her fist.

"Baby i dont know what your talking about" he answered vegging innocents.

"That a lie it was wrapped in a blanket that your bomb was wrapped in." She was beyond furious.

"Guys we have a problem" Pinks voice came in.

"What?"

"The bomb it's in the ventilation one of the air ducts," she informed.

"Then crawl and side and get it" Blue suggested.

"I cant its in a vent" Pink stressed again.

"Think of something!" Blue had had enough she wanted this day over she wanted the baby returned she wanted her bed and her sketchbook.

"Alright i'll do that" Pink answered back seeming an idea had came to her mind.

"Hey guys look" Grey said she had been laying on the floor since she lugged the huge bomb back.

"What are you doing?" Green asked as Grey walked over to the bombs.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie asked as she picked up a Greens bomb sliding it into a slot its size on the bigger bomb cause a side of it to slowly come apart. "No stop Simon says stop." Walking around she picked up Blues piece seeing that they were still unable to fly she formed a chain with a spike on the end roping it up to the top she started to climb.

"That makes a lot of since I spent the whole trip back wondering about the gaps," she told her teammates as she slid in Blues piece another side of the bomb opening.

"Its in there" Blue cried.

"What is?"

"The baby it has to be in there," she said.

"We need the last piece of the puzzle to get it and we only have 5 minutes" Blue was one the verge of tears that she could assert where good or bad.

"Im back" Pink called as she ran into the square had of her left sleeve ripped off a thin bomb in her hand ticking like the rest of them.

"Put it in the big bomb" Blue urged.

"No pink don't you dare" suddenly it wasn't just on the billboard the little psycho had attached itself to the pink leaders body.

"Get off of her" Green snarled prepared to jump the kid.

"Do it and your leader gets her throat slit" he threatened taking a blade to her throat. "Now here's what going to happen your going to give me the last piece of the puzzle then your going to come with me to Emit leaderboard so i can finally have my chair" his voice was no longer childish it sounded like a full grown man.

"I knew it" Pink exclaimed. "You kidnapped the baby for youth?" Pink accused.

"Who cares what i did when im on the leader board i can have whatever youth i want" he told them his face no longer looking childish either.

"Your disgusting" Green grunted.

"We were so close" Blue cried her eyes not really on him instead they were watching behind him.

"No you weren't you may have gotten out of simon says solve my riddles and even got all the bombs but you were never close." He chucked his voice becoming deeper.

"Now be good girls and" suddenly his skin went started to wrinkle heavily his eyes sinking in falling to his knees he could no longer keep his hold on Pink.

"You talk too much" Grey muttered she had taken the last piece placing it in it proper spot opening the puzzle bomb revealing the baby crying in a small bed. To there relieve the bombs went off as the puzzle was completed.

"Ever beat up an old man?" Pink asked her green clad teammate.

"Does it matter?"

"Wait no simon say" before he could finish he was hit right in the jaw.

The woman was still on the floor the entire floor surrounding her by now.

"Ma'am he pretty cold but he's safe" blue said calmly behind her walked her teammates.

Her head perked up and there the blue girl stood holding her baby bringing him back just as she said she would. Getting up she stumbled over to them her feet falling behind her only for green girl to move faster than she had ever seen besides the blue one catching her before she fell. "Ronnie the kid he stole him he tried to drain the life out of the poor kid" the green girl told her getting to her feet.

"You want someone to shoot shoot him Ronnie the kid" The green girl snapped turning to the officers the grey member bringing an old man in chains over to the officers.

"Ronnie the kid thats an old name i don't think thatshim" one of the officers said looking at the withering old man.

"Well take him in for questioning though."

"Here you go" Blue was gentle as she handed the baby to the mother.

"Nicolas" she sobbed bundling her baby boy up. "Thank you who are you?" She asked not one of them showed their face only identifiable by their colors.

"Just some vigilanties" Blue answered.

"Come on girls" pink called walking out.


	27. Come council

"Excuse me Mrs. Little can we see Blossom Utonium in the office for a moment?" Mrs. Vi asked from the loudspeaker.

"Yes of course she's heading that way" Mrs Little replied motioning her to go.

She didn't understand why she got called she hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe they noticed she wasn't there in the community safe house maybe Bellum hadn't turned on the sleep sand fast enough. Maybe they had to talk to her about a grade? No she kept all her grade up with no exception.

Getting to the office door she took a deep breath before feeling the rush of cold air fill her mouth. Eyes widening she proceeded to have a massive coughing fit.

"Blossoms are you alright?" Mrs. Vi asked as she opened the glass door.

"Yeah I just got choked up that's all" she coughed.

"Well Ms. Foclin is waiting for you in her office" the counselor why would the counselor wants to see her? She wondered as she walked towards her office.

"Hello Blossom would you please have a seat?" Ms. Foclin asked gesturing to the seat in for her desk.

"What's this about? My grades haven't slipped have they?" She asked though she knew her grade were perfectly fine.

"Of course not Blossom your here for another reason" the red headed women laughed.

"Well what is it?" She asked walking over to the seat.

"Now Blossom you know that required credits are very important to this school correct?" She started giving her a wide smile.

"Yes im aware?" Could she get to the point?

"Well I was going over your file and you only have half a semester of the credit points you need for Speech and human development. Are you aware of this?" She asked opening a folder on her desk.

"Well yes I transferred out of it last year to get into more advanced classes." Blossom answered.

"Well be that as it may you do need two semesters worth of credits for this class to graduate." She explained pulling out a paper.

"Yes im aware of that but I thought I could take the class next year" she answered she didn't like where this was heading.

"Well while that is an option you also wanted to sign up for the early release next year so you can get to your work earlier. Is this true?" She asked her smile getting wider Blossom had a good feeling that she wasn't winning this.

"Well yes it is." She started.

"Well seeing that speech is only opened for select periods that being 4th, 7th, and 8th wouldn't it be wiser to take it this year rather than having a possibility of not getting approved for the work schedule?" Had this woman done her research or something.

"I suppose so" what else could she say it really didn't feel like much of a choice. "But" she tried.

"Your a smart girl Blossom i'm glad we were able to figure this out I'll get your a new schedule printed in just a moment." Ms. Foclin smiled turning to her computer.

"Your new schedule will activate as of tomorrow your new fourth period will be Speech" her eyes widened.

"Fourth period?" She gasped. "But Ms. Foclin i have Student government that period" she really didn't want to give up that class.

"Now Blossom you know just as much as I do that Student government is not a required class. I'm sure you can give up one of your many fascinating classes for the good of your graduation" why did she feel like she was wrong for wanting to stay in the class she liked.

"Beside your sisters are in that class, I thought it would be perfect seeing how close you are" there was something about this woman that was insanely creepy. Her smile seemed like it could stretch to her the tips of her ears if she wanted it to her teeth were the palest pink and she would know the girl knew her pink. Like something had stained them that way. The only feature that made her moderately comfortable was her red hair it was so close to her own shade how could she not feel comfortable.

"So do we have an agreement?" Ms. Foclin asked giving an encouraging nod.

"I suppose it's the smartest decision" she agreed hearing the printer start to activate from the office staff room. It seemed it was happening regardless.

"Oh good just let me print this out" she told her the smile stretching wider as she pretended to click some buttons and went bounded out of the room her heels clicking wildly. Why was she so excited she just ripped her from one of her favorite activities. Sitting back looked around the room she seemed to decorate her room with different knick knacks like hour glasses, boxes and statues.

Looking around at all the fancy boxes she noted one was slightly open something was caught in it. Hearing her heels coming closer she decided to ignore it and maybe even tell her. "Here you are Blossom I hope you adjust well." She cheered handing her a pink paper.

"It's just speech it wasnt difficult last year it won't be this year," she answered with a shrug.

"Right" the women answered.

Getting up ashe walked towards the door before pausing. "One of your boxes are open i think something is snagged in it," she told the counselor before turning on heels.

"On right i hate when that happens" she answered her voice coated with sugar.

"Alright bye" she said with a sigh, looking at the paper groaning.

"How did I let this happen" she moaned.

"Hello Blossom" Ms Keane called as she made her way to the office.

"Hello Ms. Keane how have you been?" She asked.

"I'm starting to get worried to be honest i've been subbing for Green for a week so far and he has yet to even give me a sign of coming back." Her face filled with concern.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked she had noticed Ms Keane has started to get uncomfortable with how long she's been here.

"Well no. Every time I attempt to contact him I either have to talk to the doctor or get sent to voice mail" she admitted.

"He's still in the hospital?" She asked it seems a bit excessive.

"I suppose he is though i'm not sure" she answered sighing.

"Not sure?"

"Well that's what I was told but i went to talk to him at the hospital personally. The nurse told us he check out however when I called I was sent to the doctor." She answered.

"Maybe he has a doctor working with him at home," she suggested.

"Maybe" she answered with a weak smile.

"Well i'm going to see if they could get another substitute i wasn't made for teenagers" she muttered the last part more to herself walking past her.


	28. Checking with red

"Aren't you coming?" Blink asked as they walked to the car.

"No I already told Raven i wasn't coming in today" she told her walking past the car.

She knew where she wanted to go she just didnt who where it was but she was sure she could find it. She was worried sure it had only been a few days but he wasn't in the hospital or picking up for Ms Kenae something had to be up. Walking down the street she felt a little stupid where was she supposed to even start in this search.

Taking a step back she thought about calling the Professor reaching into her purse she felt around only for the phone to be gone. She didn't even need to think to know who took it. "Stupid Buttercup and that speaker" she grumbled to herself she should of seen it coming really. Blink must of took it when she found out that she wasn't coming into work those girls were obsessed with listening to music during work now days.

Taking a few more steps she felt even more irritated with herself. She wasn't one to do something impulsive that was Bubbles. She thought things through she made plans but here she was looking for a house or even an apartment and she didn't even know where to start. Sighing she wondered briefly what to do while wondering farther down the path.

"Maybe I could just say I wanted a day off?" She thought aloud to hide her shame how could she of dived into something with no information.

"That's what I'd do" a voice said from behind.

"Found out how much of a slave driver he is?" She asked knowing who the person was.

"One thing to say about that man he knows how to work people" he commented. "This is going to be the only free day I'll have in a week" he continued with a groan.

"He's pretty flexible he let us fight crime while on the job" she shrugged.

"Really he's working with your old man to develop ear pieces so we can assist you while we work and you fight" Brick groaned walking to stand next to her.

"That's pretty rough" she sucked in a breath though she could him doing exactly that.

"At least I'm not in the kitchen" his voice coming out with humor.

"You'd burn everything," she joked.

"Well maybe" he grumbled. "So what are you doing out here?" He asked scanning the surroundings.

"I just wanted a day off," she answered crossing her arms she couldn't tell him another leader that she came out to look for a house with no idea how to get there it was against her pride.

"Alright that's the story now why are you actually out here?" He asked plainly was she that see through.

"I'm going to head to Mr. Greens house Ms. Keane said he was released but he hasn't picked up any of her calls or shown up to school i was worried he might of been attacked again" she sighed keeping out the part that she didn't have any idea where his house was.

"Oh i thought that was going in a different direction" he sighed in relief.

"What direction could it of gone in?" She asked looking up at him slightly.

"Oh nothing now do you actually know where he lives?" He asked how see through was she.

"Well no i don't" she answered truthfully.

"Well that's good. I can take you there" he offered causing her to look at him with surprise.

"How do you know where he lives?" She asked raising a brow.

"When i ya know didn't let him die he asked me to bring some of his stuff to the hospital since we were so close to his house." He answered with a shrug.

"You mean saved?" She asked.

"No no I didn't save him i did him a favor" he watched as she looked at him with a confused look. "A favor means he owes me something" he clarified as she stared at him like he was crazy. "One day I can ask him to do anything it's one of those if I say jump you say how high kind of thing" he went into more detail.

"I know what you mean but why don't you just say you saved him" she asked causing his shoulders to sag.

"Because it not what i did. Saving him means that it was free and as your 'grandpa' likes to think nothing is free" he said walking forward. "If you want to go to Green follow me"

"Brick?" She asked after a bit of walking.

"Yeah?" He asked waiting as she hesitated.

"I know it's a delicate subject but why didn't you bring Mojo to us i'm sure the Professor would of done something." She talked slowly watching his reaction closely as his shoulders stiffened.

"There was nothing you could do" he answered he seemed so sure.

"But im sure that he could have preserved his brain and found so way" her pink eyes scanned him even closer.

"That might of been an idea had they not have taken it" he answered head lowered he didn't seem to exploud on her like she thought he would he seemed so calm about it sure it hurt and that showed but he didnt lash out like she thought he would.

"They took it?" She gasped hand covering her mouth.

"That along with his ears the women had a fascination with body parts its sick" a scowl took his features as he spoke.

"Do you think she has his brain even now?" Surely it would have rotted unless it was being preserved.

"No she doesn't have it" he told her sounding so sure again.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because it's being used or at least his inventions are" he answered turning the corner.

"Being used?" She asked.

"That what I said isn't it. Sometime after we started our search for them their weapons began to work move even look oddly familiar. Then there was buzz around the organization of a new scientists making these amazingly effective weapons. We thought nothing of it until we found a blue print it was in the same handwriting same design plan and processing." He paused clenching his fist as if to control his anger.

"They where his we knew that it didn't take us long to put two and two together they had made some sort of vessel that they stuffed his brain to pump out his weapons." She had to move away from him as heat started radiating off his body. After a minute he had finally cooled off shaking his head he took his cap off ruffling his hair and letting out a puff of air she watched as it made a cloud of smoke against the cold air.

"Your temper has gotten better though your still a hot head" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Being a hothead and spy don't go well together" he answered placing his hat back on his head.

"Then how did Butch survive?" She asked in an amused voice.

"Took a severe beat downs if i'm being honest."

"How many?" She knew it couldn't of been just one.

"Id say 25 before he finally got it through his head" he shrugged.

"You got caught 25 times?" She asked.

"Who said anything about me?" He asked.

"So then how did he escape?"

"We didn't let them live."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

"Its either they die or we do" it was the last thing before they got an apartment building without another word he started to climb the stairs. Getting to the door 409 she knocked on the door.

"He's not here?" She asked after knocking again.

"Let's find out," he said before getting down to the door knob surveying it before going into his hair and pulling out pins.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting in?"

"By picking the lock" she was going to ignore the fact that he kept pins in his hair.

"Its discrete rather me kick down the door or bust a window?" He asked even if he knew the answer.

"Well obviously not" she scoffed hands going to her hips as he twisted the knob opening the door. Looking in her eyes went wider than what they once were.

"What happened here." She asked walking in it was the it was subtle like the door frame being broken and the knocked over drink. The broken window was the biggest show of a break in.

"Whoa" she could hear from Brick who went farther in.

"What?" She asked looking for him.

"Someone wanted to destroy something" he told her looking into the oven piles of ashes and burned paper laid in it.

"Do you think he was kidnapped?" She wondered walking out of the kitchen and into the small hallway.

"Maybe." Knowing Emit he was probably rotting somewhere out there but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Hello?" A voice called from the front door.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Green i'm so sorry this idiot broke into your house" Blossom apologized.

"Right just ram me under the bus" he grunted as he joined her in the hallway.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked raising a brow bags of groceries in his hands.

"Well we were wondering why you weren't at the school and we came to see if you were ok" Blossom explained she was talking really fast not knowing what to do in this situation she had never done anything as bad as breaking into someone's house much less getting caught.

"Right well i'm fine just hungry" he told her with a nod bouncing the groceries in his hand.

"How are your injuries?" Brick asked cooly he on the other hand had no problem with this.

"All healed and well" he assured the red eyes boy.

"That great well when will you be coming back to school?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not sure the doctor hasn't released me to go back just yet," he answered with a frown.

"That's too bad Ms Keane really cant handle it" Blossom said frowning. "She really wasn't made to work with teens?"

"Well im sure shes doing just fine you kids aren't that difficult" he answered with a smile.

"She's been trying to get in contact with you but you never call back" she told him he frowned again.

"My phone has been off for a while," he answered curtly.

"He must be hungry we should go" Blossom said looking over at Brick.

"Yeah i guess sorry about breaking in and all" Brick said in a bored tone.

"It's fine bye kids see you at school" he said causing Brick to to stop dead in his tracks whipping around his put his foot in the door hand slipping into his pockets. "Brick come on let him eat." Blossom urged.

"What's our names?" He asked suddenly.

"Brick what's with the question of course i know your names" he answered.

"Really? Because I never told you my name."

"Well she just said it" he answered frowning again.

"Whats her name?" He asked the man looked at them for a moment.

"Look I really need to eat" he said gaining a nod of agreement from Blossom.

"Answer the question teach you should know she is one of your students" he pushed staring him down.

"I don't understand why are you asking questions you broke into my house" he seemed to be getting irritated, good.

"Brick he's right he doesn't need to answer these silly question of course he knows my name we need to leave" Blossom on the other hand was not happy about the irritated teacher.

"I heard you switched subjects what do you teach now?" He pressed he wasn't giving up no matter how much Blossom tugged on his hand.

"Well why don't you ask her she's in my class" he answered looking at the two.

Finally Blossom slowed down on her tugging before she looked at the two.

"Brick he teaches Chemistry now honestly your the biggest idiot in the world why couldn't I have sisters instead of a twin brother" she scoffed hands crossed her arms over her chest.

"See I teach chemistry now you two run along home it's getting late" to told them as he attempted to close the door.

"So when did you forget that I had sisters Mr Green?" She asked as Bricks foot blocked the door.

"I didn't forget" he urged now trying to slam the door on the boys foot.

"What are their names?" She questioned raising a brow so this is why Brick was interrogating him.

"I just came out of the hospital my injuries are healing and I want to eat" he urged backing away from the door.

"All things we told you about yourself" Blossom observed. "Tell us something for a change" she urged stepping inside Brick following close behind.

"My name is Mr Green" he offered clenching the bag tightly.

"I called you that when you walked through the door and not many people would address themselves so formally like that" Blossom deadpanned crossing her arms.

"You two are very different from one" another he offered again stepping back

"You could deduct that from this entire conversation" Brick respond to the lame information.

"I will call the cops on you if-" before he could finish a blood bullet rammed through his forehead.

"Brick!?" Blossom exclaimed as the the man caught on fire rushing over to him she backed away as his face melted away, revealing a metal exoskeleton.

"Why did you do that?" She shouted.

"He threatened to call the cops on someone who saved his ass the real Green wouldnt of done that" he answered curtly.

"What if he only had amnesia" even if it was robot it could of been the real thing.

"Then he wouldn't have acted like that Blossom."

"Bl-oss-om y-our name is Bl-oss-om" even though its exoskeleton was revealed it was its last ditch effort before Brick blasted it with bullets.

"What is that?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"There androids a certain type they are used to collect information from their surroundings to act like the person they replicate." He answered walking over to the android. "That works?"

"Humans usually give away to much information they could be anywhere really there basically unrecognizable. Unless you know what to look for when they slip up" he answered bending over clenching his fist it like he took all the oxygen out of the fire as it died.

"What was his slip up?" She asked he seemed pretty normal up until Brick began to question him.

"He said he'd see us in school but I don't go to school" he answered and she felt stupid for the second time today how had she not cought that.

"What if they learn everything about the person they replicate?" She asked.

"That my dear puff is absolutely impossible there's always slips up here and there they could stuff themselves with information and even make there own assumption but they cant replicate the person's exact brain." He explained taking the head of the exoskeleton.

Opening it up he took out a ball of what looked like energy. "This thing collects information but its not a brain" he then started to squeeze it causing the android to thrash violently.

"We need to get rid of the 'body' he said after the thing stopped moving.

"Did the scientist make these?" She asked looking at it with caution.

"Take a look for yourself" he answered showing her the inside of the skull a symbol of the four triangles making a diamond was engraved into it. She felt it coming a burst of laughter. "That the syble a diamond made out of little triangles that's the symbol to represent the big scary organization?" She snickered this in turn caused him to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"This symbol can put fear in the hearts of many and here you are laughing at it" he his chuckle turning into full blown laughter. She found that she liked him laughing it made her laugh harder.

After there little fit a question came to her head. "If this isn't the real Green where is he?"


	29. checking in to check it out

"So what do you think Professor?" She asked looking from her father to the android.

"I think this energy is absolutely fascinating" he admired as he looked at the ball of orbiting matter.

"Do you know what its made of?" Brick asked crossing arms.

"Well the substance isn't a solid more like a highly compact gas" he answered his eyes never leaving the ball.

"Well that much was obvious now what us it made out of?" The red eyed boy asked again rolling eyes.

"Well I don't know actually I must run some test" he smiled broadly like a child with a new toy. "So many tests" he chirped.

"What about Green?" she asked the answer still hadn't been answered since she took the thing to him but there still had been no answers.

"Well I don't know Blossom" the scientist frowned looking over to his daughter who was looking at her feet. "There has been no missing persons report filed and no leads" he continued putting the ball back into a tube.

"He's probably dead" Brick answered bluntly.

"Brick!" Blossom cried looking over to him.

"That's what happens to most people who opposes them that or he's a prisoner but I doubt that" he shrugged.

"But isn't Mr. Green a monster how would they be able to defeat a monster?"the Professor asked ruffling his hair.

"That damned scientist." Bricks answer was simple but not enough information.

"Well how's that?" The Professor asked after a moment of silence Bricks looked over them as if they should have figured it out by now.

"He has been using Mojos brain to give the people in the organization abilities. We don't know what they use but that's what the conclusion has led to" he answered raising a brow.

"Is that how Ronnie was able to play simon says with us?" She deducted.

"It's also how he was able to gain youth from the baby?." The Professor reminded.

"Of course it was Ronnie would of died years ago if not for that scientist" Brick answered darkly.

"But they've only had Mojos brain for 9 years the paper said Ronnie was over 100" Blossom questioned.

"They most likely had other scientist keep his mind alive." This time it was the Professor to answer.

"They can do that?" She asked remembering the old dercepted man.

"Yes by using children" the Professor seemed to cringe just by thinking about it.

"Children?"

"It's a practice using the young to benefit the old and more experienced however it was deemed to sadistic and cruel. The entirety of the practice was destroyed and never allowed to be done again" he explained.

"How do you know about it?"

"Well I was told about it by Raven when he found out how you girls were made." He answered as he started to pace. "He believed I did the same to you girls." He explained with a harsh frown.

"But everyone knew how we were made," she said. "No one ever questioned it."

"You seem to forget Raven comes from the deepest darkest part of his job he's seen the worst." The Professor frowned.

"Right" Blossom frowned she had forgotten with the eleven years of being around him he never showed his old life very much.

"You two should go i need to do some experiments on this guy" he seemed rushed his excitement not even being covered as he ushered them out of the lab closing the door.

Blossom didn't like it sure that was just one more class with her sisters but now she was out of student government. Walking in she sighed looking at the full class of student government only had 6 people in the class.

"Hello Blossom it's nice to see you again" Burrow told her with a smile which she returned.

"I already have a spot for you" he told her always on to prepare early.

"See the middle seat in the front row you can sit there" he told her with a smile.

Walking to her seat she noticed how Bubbles and Buttercup where in the middle row on the last seat and blink it the middle seat in the back. Which was odd Blink always liked being closest to the door.

"Todays we will be starting on speeches over controversial topics can anyone give me an example?" Burrow asked getting out of his chair.

"The vigilantes being heros?" Mike called.

"Why would you choose that?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"They have been on everywhere Townsville news as well as talks show" he paused seeping down into his chair as eyes flicked to him. "My mom told me," he told the class with an embarrassed smile.

"There probably just a publicity stunts" Billy throw in.

"I think there real" Juile called.

"Yeah right a bunch of super powered girls fighting a villain it's not even believable" Mitch scoffed.

"Yeah i bet there just actors and this whole thing is for a movie" Floyd added.

"They are not i bet they're real and Townsville is really in danger!" Mary defended.

"Then why aren't you scared?" Lloyd asked joining his brother.

"Because those girls seem to know what there doing they saved a baby and a classroom of people" Mary continued.

"Alright alright how about this instead well have a debate seeing as you all have different opinions on this." Burrow called reeling in his students. Continuing when all eyes were on him. "We will have a persuasive speech on whether these vigilantes are real or not."

"What is your opinion on it Burrows?" Mitch called.

"Well i think it anything is possible."

"So neutral?" Julie asked in a flat voice.

"Yes neural i find it easier then having a solid view" he told them.

"Why don't you write a speech then" Buttercups voice came causing Blossoms shrinking shoulder to stiffen looking back at her sister she had to suppress a glare. Why would she encourage this.

"Me?"

"Yeah you write one and present it with us as the neutral part" Bubbles chirped. Her to?

"Well I suppose but first let's put it down" he told them walking to his desk.

"Now for all the people who believe this is a stent put your hand up 1..2..3..5..8 alright" he said before looking.

"All those who believe its real? 2...6..7 alright"

"Neutral?" Five hands shot up.

"Mr. Sanders?" He questioned looking over to the wrestler. "Why are you neutral?" He asked.

"I just don't care," he said with a shrug.

"Well i'll give you until Friday that will be about four days to work on this. We will present then." There seemed to be an odd aura of confidence over the topic as silence took over and pencils began to either scratch the paper or tap along the desk.


	30. Maze it all

Grey found herself on the floor. Where was she why was everything so dark? Sitting up she rubbed her masked head her eyes looking around the room but they were dimmer than usual.

"What happened?" She questioned her voice came out different stranger than usual.

Looking around she was surrounded by grey walls and white glowing floors scanning the room she wondered what had happened.

"She's still avoiding us" Bubbles whined throwing down her sketch book she couldn't stand it no one has mentioned the elephant in the room for the past week so far.

"Really we haven't noticed" Buttercup groaned not looking away from the tv.

"Well you haven't talked about it." The blue girl scowled. "It's always when is another game going to begin. What is the strategy for the next one. We haven't talked to her since Monday " she scolded her sisters.

"Listen Robin just needs" "To cool off! No, i don't think so. She doesn't want to talk to us because we're bad friends" Bubble pointed out interrupting her leader. "What do you want me to do about it?" Blossom asked suddenly putting her book down they had finally had a day off without something urgent happening they were supposed to be enjoying it.

"Talk to her your the one who pissed her off" Bubbles frowned.

"Ok sure i'll go to her door and start with im sorry I didn't believe you but you're completely right the Powerpuff Girls are real I know that because me and my sister we are the Powerpuff Girls" she bit back.

"Well no" Bubbles answered slightly taken aback. "I know she can't know but that doesn't mean we have to be so unsupportive" she already could tell the come back.

"Supporting someone who's tracking us?" Blink asked looking up from her own book. "Doesnt sound to healthy" she told her bluntly.

"Well no but we shouldn't call her a liar" she was losing that much was obvious there was no way to redeem this situation was there?

"Bubs it not safe to support her if she finds out the truth she'll want to know everything and its not right to put her through that" it was Buttercup who was trying to be the voice of reason.

"That's not what I meant" Bubbles growled raising her voice.

"Hey what's wrong with this thing" Buttercup grunted giving the TV a 'light tap'. "What happened?" Blink asked observing the tv.

"Damn, it stopped working" She grunted her 'tapping's getting harder.

"Stop before you break it" Blossom warnes before static took over the screen. "See" she grumbled until the screen changed again showing an oddly dressed women in the park.

"Townsville i'm pleased to inform you that whatever thrash you have been watching has been upgraded into my own little show" a women told the viewers.

"Hello there im the Mixer lovely to meet ya as you can I have been getting acquainted with many of the citizens" she smiled as the camera panned to box that floated in the sky.

"They will be starring in a little game called Adjust and Conquer. The game? Your little vigilanties must save each and everyone of these sweet little faces. So please I invite these four contestants Pink, Green, Blue and Grey to play this little game of adjustment and see if you can conquer." She smiled as the faces of the people panned on the screen each person was knocked out and obviously in different places.

"That's Mitch?" Buttercup said as she scanned the screen.

"And Mary" Bubbles cried.

"Its Lettermen?" Blink didn't know how to feel about that one.

"Let's go girls we can't sit around" she called as she was already putting on her uniform.

She remembered that much then when they got there they flew straight into a white light.

Looking around she was had walls surrounding her with only to exits.

"What is this place?" She said to herself as she picked herself off the floor only to wobble back down. Looking at her feet her eyes widened at the pink heels that her leader wore.

"No" she started repeating it as a chant as she brought herself up again.

Her hands flew to her hips a pink fishnet skirt hanging diagonally off her hip a holster hanging on the other side. Shit!

"I'm not in her body i know im not" she told herself in complete fucking denial.

Looking around she attempted to control the shadow that was created by her body only for it not to work. She was close to tearing off the mask to see if the long flowy locks of grey instead of orange but she stopped looking around.

"No i need to calm down," she told herself calming herself down once more.

Walking forward she used the wall to keep balance.

"Hello?" She called. "Green?" "Blue?"

"Pink I have your body I really want mine back"

She called did she even have her body? She wondered. Walking further down she got to three different intersections.

She had finally felt the odd panic subside being in Pinks body wasn't too bad even if her sight was dimmer than her own. Shrugging she picked the third one walking down the corridor.

"Pink is that you?" She heard her own voice ask.

"No its not" she answered it was darker in here but she had a feeling just by the tone of her voice even if it was her own voice who it was.

"You look like Pink?" She asked again. She couldn't see anything in the darkness how bad was Pinks vision in dim places?

"You can see me though right?" She asked it would make since she did have the best vision of the four.

"Yeah I can" her voice answered back.

"Blue is that you?" She asked really hoping this shit wasn't a trap.

"Yeah its me is i'm guessing your Grey?" She asked taking in the unusual aura from her leader.

"You got it. Do you know where we are?" She asked walking further in with caution she wished she had her chains. She wished she had her eyes she just wanted her body in general

"All I remember is flying into that bright light!" Blue responded as she stood.

"Me to" she sighed using the wall as a guide.

"Well at least we found each other" Blue chirped always the optimist.

"Right at least" Grey agreed.

"So do we just sit here and wait or?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe we should find a way out?" Blue offered as she floated to the top of the room.

"Grey look at this" she called before letting out a scream and falling back to the floor "Ow" she cried as she landed and the whole room filled with light.

"Whats up there?" Grey asked standing up walking over to help her teammate in her body up.

"There's so many walls like a maze" she explained rubbing her head.

"Alright did you see a way to get out?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"No but I saw someone a hostage there close by we need to go to them" she cheered getting up from where she landed.

"What did you land on?" She asked before the youngest of the team could get completely out of the room.

"I think it's a switch" she observed looking at the broken lever.

"It must give light to the rooms." She observed.

"Who cares we need to go to the hostages" Blue said as she bounced out of the room.

"Why are you so jittery?" It was odd seeing and hearing her body be so hyper.

"Your so light like completely stress free" she answered. "I don't understand why you're so sluggish your body's so light" she questioned bouncing up and down.

"It's like a bird I know" she answered rolling her eyes.

"Its is though and they have hollow bones" she smiled she seemed so energetic.

"Can we just go get the hostage?" She asked walking to the out of the room.

"Ok" Blue agreed bounding out of the room.

"Do you see anything in there?" Grey asked she felt so frustrated why did Pink have to have such shitty vision in the dark. She didn't even know that they could have shitty vision besides Bubbles when she reads.

"Nope there's nothing in there it's an odd place to put dead end though" Blue answered as she bounded out of the last one of the three.

"It's just more frustrating i guess" She answered rolling her shoulders why was she so stiff it was like a boulders where pressing painfully on her shoulders.

"We should go look for the hostages" Blue suggested as she bounced down the original hallway she came from.

"Can you stop that in my body I don't feel like having an injury when I go back" she complained grabbing her hand to get her to come down.

"It just feels right, hovering" she tried to explain.

"I know that, it's my body" Grey sighed. Of course she knew that she floats every chance she got and it wasnt alot.

"Why do you feel so light anyway?" She asked Grey didn't really know how to answer she assumed that everyone felt that way. Being in Pinks body she found that just can't be true it was so tense so stressed.

"You know I might just want to keep this body it's so stress free" Blue joked seeming to try to lighten the mood.

"Blue it's not like an outfit you can just put it on whenever you want" she reminded.

"Well I know that but still maybe White might design something to let us switch bodies" she paused looking over at her. "You'd let me do that right?"

"Where did you see that hostage?" Grey asked avoiding the question.

"They where over that way" she said pointing in the opposite direction with a pout.

"Really then we need to find a way over there" she answered with a nod.

"I know that" she didn't understand her sudden snappish mood it wasn't like her Blue seemed to notice it too.

"You know if I wasn't in your body I would think you where Pink" she sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"I don't understand it theres just so much strain" she trailed off as the sound of snarling filled the air.

"What was that?" Blue asked looking around.

"I'm not sure."

"Grey!" Her own voice came out as a panicked cry what an odd thing to hear from her own body.

Turning she could see barely see something moving in the shadows its strips shined a light blue.

"What is that thing?" She asked taking a step back.

"It looks like a huge tiger" Blue answered as she leaned in for a closer look as it stared back at her letting out a roar.

"What did it say?" Grey asked taking a step back.

"I-I don't know."

"I thought you've gotten better with bigger animals?" she asked taking a shaky step back.

"I have…. I just can't understand what it's saying….right now" she back tracked.

"Right now huh that's...that's just great."

"Well I didn't train in monster tigers!"

A crashing sound of a claw denting into the floor through there argument out the window. Look at the beast in slowly crept closer.

"Grey?"

"Huh?"

"What do we do?" The youngest whimpered.

"Can you use my chains?" She asked eyes never leaving the beast.

"Uh?" This lead to her rabidly flailing her hands around like a mad man.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how you do it!" Frustration was started to take over the normally blue girl. "It is not" she felt her shoulders tense. Turning she could see the thing creeping closed as they stopped looking at it. "Fine use the blood sword or ice breath or something!"

She attempted to calm herself she imagined a sword… When that didn't work she thought of blood and when that didn't work she tried for the ice.

"Try knocking it out!" The usually slothesh girl told her teammate who shot toward the creature taking back her fist she rammed into the creatures forehead sending it skidding back to the wall behind it. "Did that work?" She wondered as she landed on the floor. The creature seemed shocked for a moment before gathering itself and barreling head first for them with a vicious run.

"Nope" Grey exclaimed as she took a step back.

"We should RUN" Blue cried before turning and racing past Grey taking her hand.

"Why couldn't I use your power or mine? She cried bringing them both in the air being sure not to go too far up and get shocked. "Your not used to my body or my kind of power" Grey guessed. "I don't like this anymore i want my body back!"


	31. unfamiliar circumstance

"Green that won't work" this was her fifth attempt to get her sister from knocking down the wall.

"Why don't my powers work i'm just in Blues body" she didn't like the situation since the first moment she woke up.

"Pink you have my body knock down this stupid ass wall" she bellowed in a frustreated cry.

"I keep telling you I don't know how to activate it" she sighed it was odd being in Greens body she had so much power coursing through body it felt almost uncontrollable.

"Just get angry your good at that" her voice came out more optimistic than usual.

"Im am not good at that I consider myself a very collected person" she retaliated crossing her arms.

"Sure" it was drawn out and sarcastic.

"How about the ear pieces have they started working yet?" She asked hand going over her covered ear.

"No nothing i'm not picking anything" she sighed. "Maybe they don't work do you think they broke them with that bright light?" Green wondered.

"Why where we switched anyway?" Green growled as her fist bashed the wall again.

"Maybe it was a tactic to defeat us" she thought allowed.

"By putting us into another super powered person wouldn't it of been smarter to put us in a normal person?" It didn't make any sense to her and Pink had to admit she had a point.

"Maybe she was counting on our differences affecting our performance on the battlefield."

"Thats stupid we've trained with each other for years we know how our powers work" Green sighed.

"I don't know, we've never practice each others power" she could see what the villain had in mind with this plan.

"Oh come on this should be easy" she paused before turning to the wall again pulling back her fist she banged it into the wall. "Come over here you try" she barked in frustration it seemed so odd seeing that she was in the joy and laughters body.

"Green this is pointless I don't even think we should be trying to break these walls" Pink sighed crossing her arms.

"Then what do you think we should-" a scream caught their ears. "Get away from me you crazy beast!"

"That sounds like Mitch" Green whispered before dashing towards the voice.

"Wait Green" she called but she had already zipped away taking full advantage of Blue being the fastest of the four.

Flying quickly she found rather quickly that she had to focus to keep her body from curving slightly almost crashing her into every wall she came close to. How did Green even fly all her body wanted to do was tilt?

"Get your ass off him" she had come into the sene to see that Green had already engaged battle a beast like creature.

"Green!" She shouted in slight irritation.

"Damn it go down" the brutal girl wasn't doing her less hostile sisters body as she brought her fist into the large bear. It seemed to stare at her on all fours as it took a fist to the forehead with little change from its curious face. As it let out a loud roar the brutal girl came to a stop staring back at the bear.

"T-this thing just t-talked" she stuttered with.

"Well you have Blues powers she talks to animals remember" Pink nearly slapped her sisters bodys forehead.

"Right… it's just really freaky to hear" she answered in a weirded out voice.

"Didn't you hear ...someone where are they?" She asked almost saying the boy's name.

"Yeah I did maybe they're hiding" Green answered eyes never leaving the creature.

"Why don't you ask him?"

She seemed to hesitate for a minute before letting out her own roar that caused her to jerk back. "This is the freakiest power ever, fuck" she cursed but the bear seemed to understand whatever she said as it turned around raised up it giant black paws and brought them down on some boxes smashing them to bits. Standing behind it was a cowering Mitch who jumped at the sight of the bear.

"What the hell are you trying to get me killed" he seemed to trail off as he looked over at the two flouting suited up figures.

"Holly shit" the brown haired boy cried before backing into the wall behind him.

"Oh shut up were not gonna hurt ya" Green scoffed in Blues voice.

"Is this some kind of punk?" Mitch cried getting on his feet causing the bear to snort in his direction as some sort of warning. The boy didn't take it with a grain of salt as it fell back onto the floor.

"I think he likes you" Pink commente crossing her arms as the bear seemed to protectively shield the girl from potential threat.

"Listen i don't know what you want with me but i really didn't sign up to be on some prank show" Mitch shouted gaining their attention.

"This isn't a prank we are trapped in this place and don't know how to leave" Pink explained floating closer to the boy.

"So does that mean that thing could have actually killed me?" He asked looking past her at the huge bear.

"Have? He still could" Green taunted gaining a pained look.

"It alright Green seemed to have appeased the beast somehow" Pink reassured the teen getting down to his level.

"Green?" He asked looking at her obviously blue outfit.

"Where having a bit of a body complication" Pink said again with a calm voice. "Do you remember anything before coming in here?" Pink asked.

"Course I do. I was heading back from my friends house and had to drop by the store to get Grandma some more of her tv dinners. Then next thing I know I was in this line of people going up the stairs into this box." He explained as he remembered the events.

"What happened after that?"

"We were told to scatter we were pretty confused but didnt think twice when they let out those beasts after we ran these walls came up."

"If you were scared enough to scatter why did the hell did you this was a punk?" Green asked flying up to them.

"They where fucking terrifying they still are that guy hasnt stopped stairing at me since I got in here." He answered shooting a glare at the bear.

"Don't worry will get you out of here" Pink smiled even if he couldn't see it she hoped the voice was enough.

"Fine but keep that thing away from me" said 'thing' let out a grunt in response.

"Damn he does not like you" Green snickered.

"So how do you guys do that?" Mitch asked looking between the girls.

"Do what?" Pink asked.

"Fly and stuff like that are there wires in here I didn't know about?" He asked unable to believe this wasn't real he was still unconvinced.

"Well?" Pink didn't quite know how to answer she still tetered on trying to hide everything but allowing him to think this was fake might lead him to being reckless.

"Of course there's no wires its just natural dumbass" Green scoffed.

"So this really is real like the speed and the strength and the flying?" He asked he seems calmer than Pink expected then again he was like that back then

"Damn right it is." Of course it was Mitch they had to find the person that Green couldn't help but boost to she loved it even when they were little.

"It seems that 1 of the 8 hostages had been found good job girls" a voice filtered through the air it sound about as cheerful as a TV host who hated her job but was contracted not to show it. "Since you seem to all be awake and active please let me explain the rules you are an in maze, obviously. The objective find all hostages then group them at the main entrance" the women explained what was her name again?

"Of course I couldn't make this easy for you no technology will work in this place except for mine of course each step you take is recorded. And we are Live family and friends as well as towns people are watching your every step. Of course this is made to be interesting right so let me show you a hostage who need your help desperately." On the walls two different images showed the people gathered outside the box looking at the screens and on the other was a picture of a man being chased by a huge spider.

"Spice really wanted that guy since he walked in but it seems someone wants him to live" looking back over to the other screen a little girl was attempting to get out over to police tape tears feeling her eyes.

"Daddy" she cried as a women her mother maybe held her back.

"I'm starting to see the reason for the body switch" Pink sighed.

"Really and what's that?" It came out harsly sarcastic.

"I have no clue how to even use your power and you can hardly use Blues I don't even know how the other two are. And this man is" she trailed off looking at the screen on the wall she felt truly helpless.

"There should be more fake walls around here?" Mitch asked mindlessly inspecting the walls.

"What?" She asked she didn't even think about that.

"Well that's how I got over here I fell through the wall" he explained putting his hand on the wall. "They are a slightly lighter color" he explained reminded Pink of something she had seen before. A smile growing on her face she started off towards the intersection that she woke up in.

"Where is she going?" Mitch asked.

"Dunno but we better follow lets go" Green called as the bear followed her every step.

"Here" she spoke going into one of the dark rooms she came out of feeling around she pulled the lever making the light turn on, she looked at the back wall. It was in fact much lighter than the others with the excitement rushing through her she didn't even notice the vines that had wrapped around her knuckles. Taking advantage of the glove she knocked the wall down watching as it crumbled under her hands.

"That probably wasn't necessary" she told herself but was happy to get out of the area she was in.

"Grey Blue?" She called looking around she didn't even wait before sprinting off. Looking around she noticed that the walls all had the man and the people outside projecting on each. Inspecting the area she noticed that there was blue markings on the wall behind him.

Looking at the wall there were covered in green markings they didn't have a pattern consisting of random shapes and doddled they seemed off not something that didn't even seem needed. So why were they there?

"Pink don't just run off like that" Green called as she raced to her side almost knocking her over.

"Look at these markings" she told her teammate pointing at the markings on the screen.

"There blue?" Green asked.

"Yes meaning that there must be sections of this place marked if we can find the blue markings we can find him" she thought aloud.

Looking at the screen she noticed something the further in he was getting the more the color took up the walls. "Maybe Grey and Blue will find him first?" Green suggested as the man started to look tired adrenalin being the only thing keeping him going. "We can't take that risk" she paused looking around. "We don't even know where they are."

"So you guys are all powerful beings but you cant even find each other?" Mitch asked as he came up to the pair atop the bear.

"Shut it. It's a huge maze we can hear each other fine in a smaller room but in this place we need our earpieces that aren't work" Green retorted making a sound to the bear who started to shake his back.

"Hey don't do that it's a long fall" Mitch cried as he clung to its black fur.

"What about if you scream i mean you guys heard me" he told them as the bear stopped shaking.

"Try sonic scream your in her body so it won't tear your throat" Pink suggested.

She hesitated for a moment before letting out a scream that paled in comparison to the usual screams that Blue would release. They stood silent for a moment listening for the sound of an even smaller scream in response.

"Damn can you girls scream" Mitch cried as he covered his ears.

"That was nothing our screams could tear down building.." Green trailed off before looking over at her leader who hated hearing about the destruction of their past. "Sorry" she commented meekly.

"No you're right it did tear down building now lets see if it can find fake walls" she had a wicked voice that confused the green girl trapped in the blue body.

"Uh Pink I really don't like this" she said. "Can't we just punch stuff until it breaks?" She asked looking up at her leader who was safely tucked away on the bears back.

"No that would take too long just try thinking like Blue" the Pink leader encouraged.

Taking a deep breath she could hear the bear grunt its encouragement whists backing away from her. Releasing a scream so loud she it made her throat thud she wondered how the hell Blue could do this. Squeezing her eyes shut she wondered how she could keep in the sky while screaming it made her whole body heavy.

The sound of crumbling was one of the best feelings throughout the whole process.

"Good job Green i heard a wall over there come down." Pink exclaimed.

"How could you hear anything over that?! My ears are still ringing!" Mitched cried his pulling at his ears.

"Alright Green think you can do it again?" Pink asked as they got through green part of the maze coming into the blue.

"Wait I hear something" the sound of feet thudding on the floor the heart beat was thudding right along side it was Blue always able to detect these sounds?

"Help me someone please" the voice was tired puffing out weakly but desperately she didn't hear it over the heartbeat and footsteps it was more of a second thought. The light tapping sounds skidded against the wall as both got closer Pink came by her side.

"Let's go" she called preparing to meet the enemy as in the…..giant spider. With that thought Green froze unable to move it was a giant spider thats what was chasing that man.

"Shit shit shit" she chanted taking more steps back.

"Green what are you doing?" Pink called noticing she was now standing alone.

"No I'm not going near that thing" she protested she had been thinking less about the spider and more about the man now all she could think about was that huge ass spider with eight legs and six eyes and the strings it shot out of its ass.

"Green this isn't the time" Pink called through clenched teeth.

"What, what's wrong?" Mitch asked from the bear.

"Nothing" Green snapped up to him it was the last thing she wanted him to know even if he knew Buttercup was afraid of spiders shed be damned to let him know both sides of her hated them.

"Then come on" Pink called.

"Go on without me i'm sure you can take him" she encouraged taking another step back colluding with the fuzzy leg of the black bear. Leaning its head down it sniffed her grunting a bit. "Hey i can still beat your ass" she hissed flicking its black noise gaining an unimpressed grunt.

"So are you afraid of spiders or somethin?" Mitch asked as Pink disappeared to deal with the spider.

"No" she bit back.

"Then go beat that eight legged freaks of nature you didn't mind the bear so why not the spider?" Mitch smirked he already knew that smartass.

"Shut it I just think that Pink can handle it" she didn't sound convincing but she was selling it better with Blues voice.

"Well how about this knock off a few of its legs and it will become a roach less scary and more annoying" he told her as the sound of Pinks scream rang bouncing off the walls.

"It seems like she needs help" he pressed convince Green she really didn't have a choice.

Taking shaky steps she remember that stupid dream back then she remember the fear and weakness caused. Running toward the scream she saw her sister was standing protectively over the man as he cowered in the corner her back covered with some sort of green acid.

"Pink?" She scream seeing as the acid seeped through her suit eating it up greedily burning her back. Green didn't know how to react to her own body was being burned by whatever acid that thing had and not feeling it herself.

"I'm fine just kill that thing" she hissed through clenched teeth sucking in a breath.

Turning she looking at the spider the green acid dripping from its fanged jaws. She could feel herself losing her nerve the damn thing was huge not as big as the bear but to big for her liking.

"Was that your friend?" The voice was breathy and sadistic she stared directly at the spider. Did that thing just talk?

"She took my poison like a champ. I must say im impressed not many lives through like that are you as curious as I am to see just how much she can take?" The feminine voice hissed.

"Your talking to me" Green couldnt process it as the damn thing stared at her attempting to have a fucking conversation. Her knees buckled under her, eyes staring at the spider it was the scariest thing she had ever witnessed in her whole life. "Green what are you doing?"

She didn't understand it was like her fear had amplified it was a rush of fear she hadn't ever experienced before. She didn't understand and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Why was she so scared why did she collapse her body was so heavy. It wasn't even her it was Blues why the hell did Blue have such a heavy body.

"Damn it Green ahhhhh" Pink released another scream as the spider shot more acid on her back unlike the blue clad girl the body she was in did not allow her to buckle it stayed put taking every last bit of acid. She tried to think of strategies to save everyone from this situation but nothing came to mind as the pain took over.

A yelp from the man under her brought her mind back to the situation the acid was starting to splash around her. And suddenly anger a wave of exploding anger it was unexplainable uncontrollable and suddenly the burn was gone the pounding of the acid gone as well.

Straightening out she turned to the spider who seemed confused as to how the acids effect suddenly stopped. "Alright you want to play with acid?" She didn't feel like herself as she spoke kneeling to the ground she smashed her hand to the ground creating a massive creator. "Let's play."

Huge flowers began to bloom around the spider only giving it a second before shooting it with its there own acid. Pink watched in amazement as the stems started to twist the acid sprayed spider she really had no clue that would work it was all impulsive.

"Green" she called attempting to get her teammates attention.

"You think this can kill me it's my own acid" the spiders breathy voice came out in puffs as it attempted to to breath through the restraints.

Green looked at it as it wiggled and writhe against the restraints. Without thinking she cup her shaky hands over her mouth despite the quivering she screamed into her palms forming something anything that would kill that damn thing. Looking into her palmes her eyes widened at the sharp edged boomerang pulling it back she didn't hesitate to let it fly.

As it soared it chopped off the legs circling around to slit its head.

"Green" Pink exclaimed in astonishment as she looked at the limp spider.

"Somethings moving" the man cried.

"What?"

"Somethings moving its stomach."

Clawing it way out another spider showed it ugly face form the inside of the stomach.

"Like hell" Green roared she wasn't going through this again a growl answered her call as the bear came running bringing it weighs down on the spider crushing it. Turning it gave her a goofy somewhat smile.


	32. 28

"Well would you look at that 2/8 saved" the Mixers voice was a sugary bitter sound as she showed them on the screen.

"No matter we still have 6 to go how about this cutie who seemed to of got herself in a hot situation" she smiled showing a picture of Mary on a small platform surrounding her was lava. "It seems she pretty bad at puzzles."

"Grey?" Blue asked at the girl crumpled on the floor wheezing slightly.

"We must be connected still that acid feels like the sun" she hissed coiling into herself.

"We have to get to her. She's in serious trouble." Blue cried looking from the screen to her teammates.

"I know that" she hissed as she pushed herself off the floor.

"Where do you think she is?" She asked looking at the screen watching as Mary made another wrong move and more lava took up the space around her.

"I have an idea" the lazy girl answered looking up to the ceiling the entire maze had one ceiling about 20 feet away from the tops of the wall so if she was correct. Flying up as far as she could before the shock wire went off she sucked in a breath before releasing it hoping to release at least a little ice but of course something wasn't right because it didn't work.

"Its getting smaller" Blue yelped jumping as Mary did.

Sucking in another breath she released it again this time it worked as the ceiling was filled with a thin layer of ice. Drawing back she added another coat again and again till she got it to the right amount.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked floating up to her.

Ignoring her she peaked over the wall careful not to trip the wire.

"Over there" she called the heat from the lava had completely evaporated the ice.

"So that was your plan?" Blue asked looking in the direction of the cloud looming over the spot Mary had to be in.

"Let's go" she called following the direction flying up occasionally to see if they were going in the right direction.

"Oh no" Blue gasped as a wall stood in there way.

"What do we do?" She asked flying the height of the wall confirming that Mary was on the other side.

"Walk through the wall" Grey answered nonchalantly gaining an odd look from her teammate.

"Your in my body as long as you're shadows not restrained you can walk through walls she sighed.

"How?" Blue asked sure she had seen her do it dozens of times but she didn't know how Grey did it.

"Think about nothing" was all the advice the usually gray girl began to sprint down the length of the wall. "Where are you going?" Blue called.

"Doesn't matter think about nothing!"

Closing her eyes she didn't quite understand the advice. Think nothing. Think nothing clear your mind. With this in mind she attempted to walk through the wall only to hit her nose on it. How does she clear her mind? How did Grey do it she never seemed to have a thing on her mind. How was this supposed to work.

Grey ran the length of the wall she could hear the popping of the lava. It was something she had to give Pink while her sight was shit in the dark her hearing was far too acute. Coming to a dead end, she looked up she was going to dread this and Pink might just kill her but if she could stick it out that would be another life saved. Clearing her mind she knew she would sike herself out if she thought rationally about this she shot up.

The shock sucked but she didn't let it bring her down until she was on the other side. Dropping to the floor with the thud she came to the decision that she hated this game it was to painful. Wobbling to stand up she felt like her legs where going to give out nevertheless she persevered looking at the door in front of her. A sign caught her eye.

"The puzzle room

Enter and play the game if you win you have a one way ticket out of here if you fail well that's too bad it's going to be a hot failure"

"Whoever wrote this is awful" she called out she didn't know if she was listening but it was something to be said.

There seemed to be a button to play the game that she didn't think twice before pressing. To her dismay a buzzing sound started to sound. "Where sorry someone is already playing please come back when they have died" the voice spoke.

Reeling back her foot she kicked at the door denting it. She did not just shock herself for this ramming her back again she threw it into the door giving it a rapid fire of kicks before it finally caved in on itself. As it fell she looked at Mary who seemed shocked to see her.

"Your the vigilante?" Mary cried out of joy.

"We need to get out of here" was all she said flying toward the girl who marveled at the ability.

"This is cheating you know!" The Mixers voice cried in anger. "I can cheat to!" She shouted a the sound of metal clamping together. Both the door and ceiling now covered as the floor under Marys feet begin to degenerate into the lava. Moving quickly she took the girl off the floor.

"Grey?!" She could hear blue cry from outside the wall. "The lavas rising!"

"I can see that Blue" she called back floating the two of them up further as the lava pumped into the room.

"Grey? But your pink?" Marys asked.

"Body change not our choice" she summed up sucking in a breath attempting to freeze the lava.

"Use the ice blood that's gotta work" Blues voice came rushing through.

"That would be great if I knew how to use it" she cried over to the teammate she wanted her body back.

"Well try thinking like Pink does" her voice was going up an octave in panic.

"Hell i don't know" she felt frustration bubble up as she attempted to calm it and clear her mind.

"It's getting closer" Mary cried picking her feet up.

Flying further up she noticed there was a shock wire at the top of the ceiling lining the damn metals. Her mind close to going nuts at this point as much as she attempted to ignore the frozen feeling staring in her stomach. She knew once she hit that wire they would both be shocked out of the sky right into the lava.

"Damn it" she cried as she got closer to the wire the stress finally beginning to build up she could feel something slide down her forearm. Why was it working now? Was it because Pink was in danger? Was it reacting to the situation?

"I don't want to die" Mary whaled her with a mixture of sweat and tear covering her face.

"Girl" she called to the sobbing girl. "Cut my sleeve" she told her head motioning to the holster the girl stared at her for a minute almost to be sure that what she was head was right.

"Are you-"

"You want to live?" She cut in they didn't have the time.

The girl nodded and through tear filled eyes she took the smaller knife out of the holster sawing into the cloth. Watching it slide down her arm Grey nearly slammed herself into the damn wall looking at the dried up blood. Why did it dry up what the fuck happened. Thats it they where going to die they where going to fucking die and Pink was going to kill her for destroying her body.

Why was it dry what was it that made it dry up was it the hope was Pinks blood sadistic or something for fucks sake. She could feel her pulse quicken her heartbeat beat rabidly.

"Your bleeding!" Mary cried looking at her arm.

"Did I cut you" her voice was terrified and apologetic.

"No not at all," she told the girl bringing her blood filled hand to her lips before blowing down to the closing in lava. Sucking in she blew hard as it began to freeze over the stress didn't subside only building higher as she blew harder to cover the entirely of the lava.

"Pink always did work best in stressful situations" she smiled in a victorious tine.

It felt odd waiting for the blood to seep to the bottom to completely freeze it over. Looking around the room she looked for a way out.

Eyes searching the room rapidly

"That was so cool" Mary gushed as she landed on the ice her teeth chattering.

"It was one of the most stressful moments of my life" Grey answered honestly.

"So your real I can't believe it this is absolutely incredible." Mary continued to gush. "My name is Mary and you?" She asked sticking out her hand.

"Grey" she greeted mindlessly lapping the room the damn lava covered the way out and the other was surrounded by shock wire.

"Well then I suppose that's 3 out of 8 and doesn't that little group look relieved" the camera panned over to a group of five crying over each other holding one another. "My family" Mary cried running closer to the projection almost slipping only for Greys hand attempting to steady her.

"Well isn't that sweet but it seems our little Grey is out of commission unless she can find a way out which I doubt she can. Since her little wall jump i upped the voltage and even if she can get past it sweet little Mary most differently cant" damn it.

"Now how about this sweet little girl who seemed to get into a sticky situation" on the screen showed a familiar brown haired girl in a purple overall dress.

"Susie?" Lloyed cried miserably from the crowd as he tried to escape from the grip of his brother and two men. "You bitch!"

"Susie?" Blue asked covering her mouth turning to look at the screen she was struggling in what looked like a huge pile of honey.

"They'll save her" his brother attempted to quell the boiling anger of the boyfriends.

"She's allergic to bees" he told them his voice all to miserable.

Blues mind wasn't allowed to think as she went right through the wall eyes looking for the yellow walls. She wasn't thinking of anything but the day they got together how happy she was how she gushed about it. How many people loved Susie cause how kind she was she had never had any real conversations with the girl but the girl was there for everyone no matter who they where. She didn't deserve this.

"Looks like one of our contestants had a fire lit under her but it won't last long" the bitterness in the woman's voice went through one ear and out the other at the moment.

"Here comes our wolf let's see how this plays out."

Blue hardly saw the wolf only the shadow the laid under it lifting her hand slightly she forced the large animal to the floor. Running past it she focused on the walls increasingly yellowing walls.

A scream echoed from what seemed like a cave entrance she burst right through the entrance only stopping before she fell over the ledge. This room was different from the rest it had a short ceiling and a long bottom. Looking up she could see Susie hanging from the ceiling with only her legs encased in honey. Looking down she could see stingers of large bees waiting to impale when she fell.

Jumping up she attempted to fly up to the girl only to find she stuck to the floor her feet now also encased in honey. Looking around she found the whole place surrounded by shadows. Maybe she could use a chain to grab her waist and pull her down.

Moving her hand she tried to pull a chain out only for it not to work.

"Looks like her power trip is over" the commeter smiled wickedly.

A snarl came from behind turning she could see the muzzle of the wolf nosing the entrance. It seemed to back away before ramming it body through the small entrance ripping it open.

Blue eyes widened this was a mess, what could she do looking from Susie to the wolf she wanted her body back she needed to talk to the thing. She wanted her ears, her voice.

Looking around she could see the people in the crowd on the monitor including her sister who watched her. Looking back down at the honey at her feet she tried to formulate a plan only to come blank. How did she do it she was thinking when she used her power it couldn't be that. Hearing a gasp she looked up to see Susie looking behind her in horror she didn't even need to turn know the wolf was getting ready to attack.

Letting her mind settle she attempted to calm herself clear her mind put everything on the back burner. Opening her eyes it all happened so slow a onyx rope shot out of Susie's shadow swinging down to her she grabbed it tugging harshly as the wolf rammed forward.

Grabbing the girl she swiftly brought her to the ledge with the sound of whimpering filling her ear she didn't think twice before knitting together whatever shadow she could find saving the wolf from its piercing fate.

Stepping over the ledge she fell towards the wolf landing on it large belly gaining another whimper she swept it up to the ledge. She watched as the large grey wolf backed off cowering away.

"Thank you" the brown haired girl cried draping herself over her savoir Blue could feel her tears puddle over the waterproof suit. The whimper from behind caught their attention

"Why did you?" Susie asked looking at the girl.

"It didn't want to die" she cooed looking at the creature who slightly cowered. "I didn't need to hear what it was saying to know that" she followed it up.

"Blue that's you right?" Susie asked wiping away the tears that rabidly feel from her eyes.

"Thats me" she answered.

"Thank you so much" the girls face crinckled up as she wrapped her arms around her again this time not letting go until the sound of the speaker came on.

"Alright! So you girls have gotten 4/8 good for you how about this poor sod. Who's going to save him huh? I hope you all die" it was Dustin hanging above a tank of vat of electric eels.

"Let's get out of here" Blue suggested as the buzzing of bees started to fill the room the wolf following a few feet behind its head hung.


	33. Failure?

"This ice is pretty solid" Mary examined through chattering teeth.

For once Grey felt lucky to have Pinks body the cold didn't even faze her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know but im freezing."

"Is it ready?" Brick asked from the building nearby he really hated the crowd watching the monitor. The operation would of been so much easier had the stupid citizen's not of been there looming all around the damn cube.

"Yeah it is" Butch's voice sounded from the control the bitch was so busy in front of the camera she only came to the control room once what luck.

"We can't shut it all down but we can turn the shock wire down. Thanks to the lunatic being to cocky." Bleaks voice filtered in.

"Good now get the fuck out of there." He commanded.

"Wait" Butches voice whooped with excitement and Brick already knew this fucker was going to do something stupid. "Forest I sware to fuck if you do anything" "he tuned you out" Bleaks voice broke through.

"Calm down" Boomer told his brother putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it wont be to."

"Hello people of Townsville you don't know us but where your saviors saviors and speaking of which. As much I love this whole switch up i think you need to be returned to your own skin. Especially meanie Greenie it's just not right, so here's our little gifts from the RRBs. Hope you enjoy From your guardian angel Forest" Brick was fuming.

"I'm gonna kill him" he thrashed against Boomers grip who held type as a life really did depend on it. "Why the fuck does he have to be so theatrical when I say this is a quiet mission" Brick ranted his hands singeing the building.

"Who's interrupting my program let me in" the Mixer bellowed as a pounding thudded on the door. "Gotto go hope enjoy the use of your electronics as well as a lighter voltage on the wires. We couldn't lower the walls. I can only guess this idiot didn't set them up but you can't win them all" the playfulness in his voice was more than apparent. "Get your ass out of there if she doesn't kill you Red will." Boomer smirked as he talked to his brother while having to sit on his red one to keep him down.

"I'm going to kick your guardian angel ass back to hell where you spawned from fucker" Red called through the ear piece.

After the announcement each girl fell to the floor as a white light flashed through the entirety of the room.

The change was almost too obvious as each girl picked themselves back up. The leader in pink was quick to action back straight head held high. She had her hand under the mask tapping something in her ear each girl copied her movements.

"Can you girls hear me?" She asked looking at the confined room she was in.

"Yes!" Blue chirped as she twirled in her body. She could hear the animals voices flood in her ears.

"Shit Pink what did you do to my back?" Green hissed her back felt raw. She didn't feel heavy her power coursed through her veins.

"It's good to be back" Grey sighed looking at her surroundings. Her eyes her lovely eyes she missed them.

"Alright good to hear. Now listen up do you still have friendly relations with the bear?" She asked.

"Yes he seems to like Green" Blue response with a giggle as the bear moved from behind Blue to Green. "Damn right you know who can whoop your ass."

"Good I need him to get the hostages to the front" Pink explained as she started to pace in a circular pattern.

"How is he supposed to do that there all scattered." Blue asked.

"We have 4 out of the eight and will get the rest but first we need to get the ones we have to the front" she explained as she continuously walked in a circle she seemed to be getting deeper and deeper down carving through the ice.

"But your trapped?" Blue voiceded her voice getting higher.

As Pink got the the bottom she picked up the chuck of ice she carved out throwing it harshly at the metal doors above them when it wasn't enough she met it half way kicking the chunk up again this time it broke through. "Are you ok with a shock?" She asked looking over at the girl who marveled at her eyes switching from the chunk of ice to the girl nodding.

"Grey meet me there," she told the grey girl who was more than happy to follow orders in her own body.

"If you can do that i can take a shock," she told her before being flown up to the sky the shock was worse than she thought it would be but the girl seemed unfazed. Looking around she moved quickly she seemed to notice the effect of the shock she dropped her in front of the bear. Meeting her was the grey suited girl carrying a slightly shocked Susie.

"Where's wolfie?" Blue cried.

"He couldn't come Blue" Grey tried to explain when a howl erupted from the walls and bursting through the wall the wolf stood over the group tongue lolling out of its mouth tail wagging.

"Sure he can" Blue cheered flying up to the large animal.

"How did he do that are you able to do that?" Green asked looking up at her bear who shook his head.

"He did that when chasing Blue he was on the pink route and followed her to the yellow" Pink explained she was all too happy to see that Blue had saved him he was overly useful.

"Alright Brace get these guys to the front" Green told the bear as she helped the others on the back of the bear.

"Brace?" Grey asked tilting her head.

"You're damn right im keeping him" Green told her crossing her arms.

"If she keeps her i'm keeping mine what your name" the wolf made a squeaky noise.

"Do you like Binder?" Blue smiled gaining a nod of approval

"No we can't"

"No time for this we must get the rest of the hostages Brace take them to the front to make sure nothing happens to them. Binder take Blue to the to any scent you can pick up knock down as may walls as you can in the process" the animals looked at the pink girl though the other two seemed superior it was obvious who the alpha was and nether where going to protest.

"Alright Green go with Brace. Grey and I will find the rest of the hostages." She called shooting for the sky in all honestly the shock was higher than she would have wanted but she knew the boys did their best.

"This game is mine how did you even tame those damn animals there dumb little animals here let me show you" the Mixer growled as she broke down the door finally entering the control room only to step into an explosion there was a sound of a thud and coughing. "Well you'll see your precious animals aren't as mighty as you thought" she seemed beyond her fake happiness.

"It's that tiger" Grey observed as looking at the tiger as it closed in on a woman.

Bringing out a her chains she smiled at the feeling of not having to think about what she was doing. Wrapping it around the tiger she could hear the yowl as it was pressed to the ground. "What's your name?" She drawled down to the lady who was shaking in her corner.

"Dutchess" the women told her with a shaky voice. "Are you here to save me?" She asked her tone hopeful.

"Sure" was all she replied as she came down in front of her the tiger struggled at it restraints as she got closer.

"Are you going to be a little pest?" Grey asked the feline behind her watching as the tiger back to the back of its restraints its blue strips glowing.

"Okay then" she looked at it flicking the chains watching as the the the thing rushed off.

"Your going to let it free?" The women covered as it rose taller than both of them.

"Well of course it's no harm."

"Are you a child?" The women scoffed.

"Can you get out of this maze?" The girl retorted staring the women down.

"Well no" the women told her uncomfortable.

"Then shut up" she told the women who looked baffled.

"Are you ok with a shock?" She asked the women. "No I'm not i want out of here" she whined crossing her arms.

"Then your ok with a little shock," she told her bringing the women into the air zipping quickly to the large bear she dropped it on it back. "My hair its fried" the women cried.

"I got the guy" Blue informed her wolf crashing to the the front

"I got the last hostage" Pink informed as she zipped to the front. "We just need to-" she was cut off as a bird pounced on her.

"Would you look at that you got all the hostages to the front fine here's the fun part JUST put there hands on the 8 pads and the door will open for you and you can leave. Isn't that so easy just put there hand on the pads and you can all leave this game and win. Hahahahaha" the Mixer laughed watching the girl going down.

"Get the hostage" she cried to the closest person. Blue grabbed the man before another one of the birds could get her as Binder caught the girl in his mouth before rushing off to the front.

"How do you like my vultures will eat you alive" the Mixer cackled. "They very hungry and they love pink meat"

"Vultures?" She could hear the girls gasp.

"Open the doors i can do this alone get those people out of here" the leader called to her teammate.

"Your heard her get those hand on those pads" Green told the people in a victorious voice. The hostages did as told each putting there hand on a pad and sure enough the door opened not thinking twice before running out of the building to their families awaiting arms.

"Detonation in 10 seconds"

"What did that just say?" Green bellowed eyes widening her shrinking Brace nibbling her hand not letting her go back inside

"Pink get out of there" Blue called as Binder ran them both out shrinking as he got outside.

"Wheres Grey?" Mary cried.

"Alright kitty you like birdies don't you?" Grey asked scooping up the large tiger who came at the birds claws swinging. Diving in she allowed the tiger to distract the three birds as she grabbed her leader. "Thanks" Pink thanked as dusting off the torn sleeve. As they shoot forward a cry entered her ears Grey paused looking back. "Grey come one" Pink called.

The girl didn't answer only shooting back to the noise.

"5"

"Grey no what are you" before she could finish she was in the mouth of the wolf that had grown upon entry begain rush her out.

"Grey!" Each sister called as they watched unable to move.

"4"

"Look at that little Grey came back for the dumb Kitty guess we can die together right Grey" the Mixer called from the moniter.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Grey" Pink screeched as the cube erupted into a ball of fire as she fell to the ground her sisters dropping down next to her. "I failed" she said her voice scratchy. "Again!"

There was silence as the people looked on at the ashy smoke that surrounded the box. Blues knees buckled under her while Green stayed up right her shoulders sagging eyes looking into the flames.


End file.
